


Klatka

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam ma dość, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lucifer's Cage, Lucyfer ma największy ogon w Piekle, Lucyfer ma ogon, M/M, Michał to dupek, Michał to homofob, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Samifer - Freeform, Sex, Tail Kink, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Wing Kink, beta trochę jest a trochę jej nie ma, fluff pełną gębą, gra w pokera, hazard - Freeform, i nie tylko, inne gry karciane, miesiąc to dziesięć lat, mizianie po ogonku, mizianie po skrzydłach, nawiązania do seriali i filmów, nie będę płacić za dentystę, nie dla diabetyków, nie płacę odszkodowań, przypominam o różnicy czasu, skrzydła też, tagi dodawane wraz z rozdziałami, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona, wchodzisz na własne ryzyko, wing - Freeform, wing!fic, żetoniki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klatka Lucyfera nie wygląda tak jakby Sam się spodziewał. Sam archanioł też wygląda inaczej.<br/>Czy wspólna nienawiść do Michała, połączy ich bardziej niż cokolwiek innego?<br/>(Patrząc na tagi? Tak, jak najbardziej)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upadek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Z okazji Tygodnia Supernatural w końcu wstawiam "Klatkę". Fani fluffu i Samifera pewnie będą szczęśliwi, bo jest tego tutaj aż do porzygu. Serio. Ja sama, pisząc to, musiałam robić przerwy. A napisałam jakieś dziewiętnaście scen jednego dnia, przez zakład z siostrą. Udało mi się przetrwać tylko dzięki kwaśnym śliwkom, które na szczęście były pod ręką.  
> Więc jeśli nie stać was na dentystę, a lubicie swoje zęby, to tego nie czytajcie. W każdym z rozdziałów jest po pięć scen (prócz ostatniego, tam jest ich sześć), a każda ma chociaż stronę. Także są one w miarę długie.  
> Ten tekst to prosty przykład na to, jak niechcący spełnić "30 dni OTP" w jednym opowiadaniu.  
> Usiłowałam sprawić, by Sam i Lucyfer nie zaprzyjaźnili się zbyt szybko. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie to dla Was choć trochę widoczne. Tak przy okazji, im dalej w las, tym większe przeskoki w czasie będą.  
> Przypominam o akcji mojej i mojej siostry, która — siostra, nie akcja — powinna dostać wielkie brawa, za to, jak mnie męczyła. Gdyby nie ona, ten tekst pewnie jeszcze był w budowie. I może mi go trochę obrzydziła tym wyzwaniem, ale warto było.  
> Nie przedłużając: zapraszam do czytania.

Kiedy po dość długim locie Sam spadł na coś twardego, pomyślał, że może umarł. Wtedy jednak uświadomił sobie, w jakiej znalazł się sytuacji. W końcu wylądował w najdalszym i najgłębszym zakątku Piekła, co było niemal równoznaczne ze śmiercią, prawda?

Otworzył powoli oczy, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, zamiast twardego betonu, miał przed oczami lśniący dębowy parkiet. Usiadł, dostrzegając, że znajdował się w całkiem dużym, w pełni umeblowanym pokoju, a nad nim stał Lucyfer.

Diabeł wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Sam odtrącił, podnosząc się o własnych siłach. Archanioł wyglądał na trochę urażonego, chowając wcześniej ofiarowaną dłoń za plecami. Winchester podążył za nią wzrokiem, dopiero wtedy zauważając, że archaniołowie oddzielili się od swoich naczyń.

Dostrzegł też różnicę w ich obecnym wyglądzie. Nie to, żeby wcześniej widział Michała w jakimś innym naczyniu niż jego brat czy ojciec. Jednak, co do szatana...

Lucyfer wciąż miał postać Nicka, ale jego włosy były teraz o wiele jaśniejsze, a oczy niesamowicie niebieskie. Ciało nie wyglądało na wyniszczone archanielską łaską, przez co Samowi przypomniało się ich pierwsze spotkanie.

Za to drugi archanioł… Był wysokim, nieprzekraczającym czterdziestki facetem, o brązowych kręconych włosach i ciepłych oczach barwy gorącej czekolady. Wyglądał prawie, jak typowy anioł z obrazka, brakowało mu tylko aureoli. Bo co do skrzydeł…

— Czy wy macie… — Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem dłoni i chęcią dotknięcia biało-złotych skrzydeł Lucyfera. — Są piękne — wyszeptał.

— Och… czyli to prawda, że Ojciec sprawił ci też ogon. — Michał uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Winchester otrząsnął się i cofnął rękę. Oderwał wzrok od skrzydeł, skupiając się na cienkim ogonie, należącym do diabła. Przypominał jego skrzydła. Od nasady był biały, zmieniając swój kolor w coraz ciemniejsze złoto. Sama końcówka zakończona była dużym, ciemnozłotym grotem w kształcie serca.

— Nawet nie wiesz, braciszku, jak wiele daje on możliwości — powiedział Lucyfer.

— Mimo to… pewnie bywa niewygodny. — Michał wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie.

— Mogę go chować — odparł drugi archanioł. — Dokładnie tak samo jak skrzydła. Jedynym problemem jest to, że czasem żyje własnym życiem.

Jakby na dowód tych słów, jego ogon oplótł rękę Sama.

Winchester ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nie był to wcale nieprzyjemny dotyk. Wręcz przeciwnie. Końcówka grotu łaskotała go po dłoni.

— Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam — powiedział, krzywiąc się Adam, na co Sam odskoczył od diabła, cofając rękę, jakby został przyłapany na czymś niedozwolonym, — ale myślałem, że klatka to okropne miejsce.

— A gdzie tam… — Lucyfer machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— To dlaczego stąd uciekłeś? — spytał zdziwiony Winchester.

— Byłem samotny. Ale teraz… Teraz mam was i nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram.

Zdawało mu się, czy zabrzmiało to trochę złowieszczo?

— Tylko jakim cudem to miejsce tak wygląda? — spytał Adam.

Winchester sam chciał zadać to pytanie. Już sam salon zachwycał swoim wystrojem. Kanapa, dwa fotele i wyglądający na miękki dywan. Nawet był tu telewizor, który wisiał nad kominkiem. W rogu pokoju stał piękny, czarny fortepian, a prostopadle do niego ustawione było małe biurko.

W salonie nie było drzwi tylko dwa łuki, z których jeden prowadził do nie za dużej kuchni, a drugi na korytarz, skąd Sam widział schody prowadzące na górę.

— Co dziesięć lat mogę o coś poprosić, a biorąc pod uwagę ile byłem to zamknięty, i to bierz pod uwagę czas piekielny, nie ziemski, pomyśl sobie ile tego było — powiedział Lucyfer, co przywróciło Winchestera do rzeczywistości.

Wciąż był w klatce. Zamknięty bez możliwości wyjścia, z dwoma potężnymi archaniołami i swoim bratem, o którego istnieniu dowiedział się zaledwie rok temu. A jedyne o czym myślał to to, jak wiele kanałów odbiera ten telewizor.

— Że co?! — krzyknął Michał. — To ja przez tyle lat, proszę ojca o jedną, małą rozmowę, a on ci co dziesięć daje prezent?

— Tak właściwie to żeton, który mogę wymienić na co mi się podoba. Zawsze, no prawie zawsze, przesyła go przez aktualnego króla Piekieł. Czasami moje życzenia kosztują więcej żetonów. Na przykład taki ogródek kosztował mnie ich pięćdziesięciu, a nie był wtedy zbyt duży. O wiele, wiele mniejszy od Edenu.

— Ogródek?! — Adam podszedł do okna i chyba trochę go oszołomiło, bo zamilkł na chwilę.

— No — potwierdził szatan, rozsiadając się na kanapie. — Nawet nie wiecie ile sadziłem wszystkie rośliny. Za jeden rodzaj sadzonki — jeden żeton, a jak się dostaje je co dziesięć lat… — zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

— To ile ich tam jest? — spytał z ciekawością Sam.

— Około trzydziestu rodzajów samych kwiatów. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Sadziłeś kwiaty trzysta lat? Opłacało ci się? Przecież one więdną — powiedział Adam, otrząsając się z szoku i siadając jak najdalej od diabła.

— Myślisz, że byłbym na tyle głupi, że wymieniłbym żeton na nasiona kwiatów, które kiedyś zwiędną? — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. — W ogóle całkiem dobrze się tu żyje. Mam dwie sypialnie — powiedział. — W jednej jest łóżko małżeńskie, a w drugiej dwa pojedyncze. Swojej sypialni oczywiście nie odstąpię, więc ty i mój brat — spojrzał na Adama — możecie spać w tej drugiej.

— A ja? — spytał Sam, bojąc się jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Oczywiście ze mną!

— Nie ma mowy! — zaprotestował Winchester.

— Albo ja, albo kanapa. — Lucyfer wyglądał, jakby mu to było naprawdę obojętne. — Twój wybór, choć jestem pewien, że po jakimś czasie zacznie ci przeszkadzać.

— Ale Lucy, my nie potrzebujemy snu! — zaprotestował Michał.

— Braciszku… Tu jest Piekło, a ono rządzi się innymi prawami. Tutaj śpimy. Przyzwyczaisz się.

— Dlaczego w Piekle musicie spać? — spytał, przeklinając swoją ciekawość Sam.

— Nie mieli siły pilnować mnie w dzień i w nocy. Więc stwierdzili, że muszę kiedyś spać, by mieli choć chwilę spokoju. Jakbym wyczyniał tu nie wiadomo jakie rzeczy — wywrócił oczami.

Winchester pomyślał, że obojętnie co wyczyniał szatan, na pewno przekraczało to normę, ale wolał milczeć. Zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien, czy ten dobry nastrój Lucyfera był prawdziwy, czy diabeł tylko udawał. Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że będzie musiał z nim spędzić tutaj wieczność. I z Michałem.

Miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że jego pobyt tutaj nie będzie wiecznymi torturami. Choć spanie z diabłem w jednym łóżku mogło zakrawać na tortury. Miał nadzieję, że to jedyne, co będzie musiał tu przeżyć.

 

***

 

Wieczorem Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, co ma zrobić z brakiem ubrań. W końcu nie mógł chodzić cały czas w tym samym, no i musiał w czymś spać. Gdyby nie miał na głowie przymusowych współlokatorów, albo posiadał chociaż własny pokój i łóżko to mógłby spać nago. Tylko, że nie miał ani jednego, ani drugiego, czyli nie było takiej opcji. Kiedy podzielił się tym problemem z resztą więźniów, Lucyfer po prostu ruszył na górę, do swojego pokoju. Sam wciąż odmawiał nazwania go “ich” sypialnią.

Winchester oparł się o framugę, obserwując, jak diabeł zagląda i szuka czegoś w szafie.

— To jest największa z koszulek jakie mam — powiedział, rzucając w niego czarnym materiałem.

Sam spojrzał na rzucone mu ubranie. Koszulka była na niego o jakieś dwa rozmiary za mała i mógł się założyć, że Lucyfer miał coś większego, tylko — jako złośliwa małpa — nie chciał mu tego dać. Wolał jednak nic nie mówić, bo — szczerze mówiąc — lepsza taka góra od piżamy, niż żadna.

Chwilę później w jego stronę poleciały dresy, również za małe, które pewnie będą mu sięgały przed kostki.

— Dzięki — mruknął i ruszył w stronę jednej z łazienek.

Nim zdążył do niej wejść, usłyszał krzyk.

— Dlaczego jemu dałeś koszulkę i spodnie, a mnie nawet gaci nie chcesz dać? — Michał brzmiał na zbulwersowanego.

— Dobrze ci tak, dupku — pomyślał Sam i nim usłyszał odpowiedź drugiego archanioła, zamknął się w łazience.

Wyszedł z niej jakieś piętnaście minut później, z mokrymi włosami i w ubraniach, które przez jeszcze wilgotne ciało, przylepiły się do niego jak druga skóra.

Kiedy wszedł do sypialni, Lucyfer już tam był, leżąc na jednej stronie łóżka. Widząc Sama podniósł wzrok z nad książki, którą czytał i gwizdnął z uznaniem.

— Zamknij się — mruknął Sam, podchodząc do strony łóżka przeznaczonej dla niego.

Lucyfer poklepał zachęcająco materac, ale Winchester tylko zgarnął poduszkę i leżący na skrzyni koc, po czym ruszył do wyjścia.

— A ty, gdzie się wybierasz? — spytał Lucyfer.

— Na kanapę  — odparł zdziwiony Sam, bo przecież to było oczywiste.

Diabeł chyba nie sądził, że Winchester dobrowolnie będzie spał z nim w jednym łóżku, prawda? Sam aż się wzdrygnął na tę myśl.

— Jak chcesz — powiedział szatan, wracając do książki. — Tylko ostrzegam, że noce w Piekle są chłodne.

Sam tylko wywrócił oczami. Ruszył do salonu, gdzie rozłożył kanapę i ułożył się wygodnie. Co było niemałym wyczynem, bo mebel był dla niego za mały. Dlatego, gdy tylko udało mu się zasnąć, jego nogi zsunęły się z niego na podłogę, a razem z nimi koc, który go przykrywał.

Im bliżej było północy tym zimniej robiło się w pokoju. Gdy wybiła pierwsza, temperatura w pokoju spadła niemal do zera i Winchester skulił się przez sen.

W tym samym czasie Lucyfer, nie mogąc zasnąć, dręczony złymi przeczuciami, wstał z łóżka i cicho zszedł na dół. Dostrzegł kulącego się Sama i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

_Uparty_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Podniósł koc z podłogi i szczelnie go nim okrył.  Jednak, gdy to nie zadziałało, poszedł po swoją kołdrę i wpakował się na kanapę obok Winchestera. Pozwolił swoim skrzydłom na rozłożenie się i objęcie Sama, tak, że teraz oboje znajdowali się w kokonie z piór.

Łowca rozluźnił się i przylgnął do źródła ciepła, którym był w tym momencie Lucyfer. Diabeł widząc to, uśmiechnął się i przykrył ich jeszcze dodatkowo kołdrą, po czym objął Winchestera.

— Nie powinienem ci pozwolić tu w ogóle spać — szepnął. — Powinieneś leżeć koło mnie, tam gdzie twoje miejsce, a nie szwendać się po kanapach.

Sam tylko mruknął coś przez sen, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Ciepły oddech łowcy sprawił, że przez ciało archanioła przebiegł dreszcz.

— Sprawię, że kiedy następnym razem będziesz się do mnie w ten sposób przytulał, zrobisz to w pełni świadomie — obiecał, chyba bardziej sobie niż jemu.

Łowca znów się przesunął, tak, że leżał teraz plecami do Lucyfera.

— Śpij spokojnie, Samie Winchester. — Diabeł musnął ustami jego ucho. — Śpij i śnij o mnie.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sam się obudził, pierwszym co poczuł, była wszechogarniająca miękkość. Poruszył się, chcąc zatonąć w niej jeszcze bardziej i zdał sobie sprawę z obejmujących go rąk.

Otworzył oczy.

Leżał na kanapie w objęciach Lucyfera, który zachowywał się jak miś koala, traktując go niczym drzewo. Ich nogi były razem splątane, a ogon diabła owinięty wokół pasa Sama.

Miękkość, którą czuł wcześniej, dawały skrzydła. Ogromne, trzy pary biało-złocistych skrzydeł.

Potrząsnął głową. Na pewno wciąż jeszcze śnił. Przecież to niemożliwe, by archanioł leżał obok niego. Przecież nawet nie kładli się spać w tym samym miejscu.

Prawda?

Poczuł jak Lucyfer porusza się za jego plecami i mocniej go obejmuje.

— Co robisz? — spytał Sam.

— Przytulam cię — mruknął zgodnie z prawdą.

Brzmiał tak, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał nic dodać, więc Winchester wydusił z siebie:

— Dlaczego?

— Co? — nie rozumiał diabeł.

— Dlaczego mnie przytulasz? — spytał łowca i odwrócił się tak, że teraz patrzył bezpośrednio w oczy Lucyfera.

— Bo Michał zabrał mi mojego misia? — odpowiedział, jakby zastanawiał się, czy zrobił to poprawnie.

— Misia? — parsknął Sam. — Ile ty masz lat?

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Po pierwsze: nie pyta się o wiek. Poważnie, Sam. Powinieneś to już wiedzieć. A po drugie: na misia nigdy nie jest się za starym. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Winchester tylko wywrócił oczami. Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy, gdy nagle zorientował się, że wciąż leży w objęciach archanioła. A co najgorsze, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

— Musisz przestać — powiedział, niemal czując ból, gdy to robił.

Jednak musiał to zrobić, bo ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, nie chciał, by to ramiona szatana kojarzyły mu się z bezpieczeństwem.

— Co dokładnie? — Lucyfer patrzył na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, jakby znał go na wylot.

I Sam wiedział, że dokładnie tak było.

— Musisz przestać obłapiać mnie, jak miś koala drzewo. — Jego głos brzmiał zdecydowanie, czego sobie w myślach pogratulował.

— Nie obłapiam cię, a przytulam. To naturalne, jak oddychanie — powiedział spokojnie archanioł. — W dodatku, jeśli nazywasz mnie misiem koalą, to musisz wiedzieć z czym to się wiąże. Nie mogę teraz cię wypuścić. Koale śpią na drzewie dwadzieścia godzin, a schodzą tylko w nocy, by poszukać jedzenia. Lub znaleźć sobie partnera, czy przejść na inne drzewo.

— Więc zejdź ze mnie! — warknął łowca. — Idź na poszukiwanie jedzenia, lub przejdź na Michała. Niech on będzie twoim drzewem.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z udawanym przerażeniem.

— Zwariowałeś? — spytał. —  On gryzie.

Sam postanowił zostawić to bez komentarza i zaczął się wyplątywać z uścisku diabła, w czym ten mu nie pomagał, ale również nie protestował.

Dlatego parę minut później — już wolny Winchester — ruszył do łazienki na piętrze, zgarniając przy okazji swoje rzeczy z wczoraj.

Wchodząc do niej, zatrzymał się przed lustrem. Cienie pod oczami przestały być już prawie widoczne. Za to jego włosy przypominały istne gniazdo. Wplątały się w nie pióra Lucyfera, przez co w niektórych miejscach, lśniły złotem.

Łowca ostrożnie je wyplątał i schował do kieszeni, nie chcąc ich wyrzucić.

Wszedł pod prysznic, rozmyślając o tym, co wydarzyło się od wczoraj.

Musiał się w nocy odkopać, bo nawet przez sen czuł przejmujące zimno, przeszywające jego ciało. Nie widział innego wyjaśnienia. A Lucyfer najwyraźniej przyszedł i go przykrył. Nie, nie przykrył. Zawinął go w cholerny kokon ze swoich własnych skrzydeł, przez który Sam czuł się bezpiecznie, jak nigdy. Winchester złożył to na karb tego, że były one anielskie. Nawet jeśli ten konkretny archanioł upadł, to wciąż powinny mieć te same właściwości. Przynajmniej tak zakładał.

Wyrzucił te myśli z głowy i kiedy parę minut później, schodził na dół by zjeść śniadanie, nie spodziewał się zastać Lucyfera wciąż rozwalonego na kanapie. Jego ręka niemal odruchowo powędrowała do kieszeni, w której wciąż schowane były pióra.

Wycofał się cicho z salonu do kuchni, gdzie zaczął przygotowywać kanapki. Hałasy z kuchni musiały zwabić diabła, bo chwilę później pojawił się w progu.

— Chcesz herbaty? — spytał, trochę niepewnie, Sam.

Lucyfer skinął głową i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole.

Chwilę później obaj siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, każdy ze swoim kubkiem napoju, a talerz z kanapkami stał pomiędzy nimi.

Winchester patrzył na szatana, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nie czuł przy nim strachu. W końcu to powinien być jego pierwszy odruch, prawda? I w tym na pewno nie miały udziału skrzydła.

Więc jak…?

— Możesz spytać — powiedział Lucyfer i łowca poczuł się zdezorientowany.

— Skąd wiesz, że chcę to zrobić?

— Daj spokój, Sam. — Diabeł uśmiechnął się lekko. — Znam cię nie od dziś i wiem, że prędzej czy później musiałeś mieć jakieś pytania. Ta zamyślona mina, którą miałeś, tylko potwierdziła nastąpienie ich prędzej.

Winchester się wahał. Chciał uzyskać odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale…

— Sam — powiedział archanioł. — Obiecałem ci, że nigdy cię nie okłamię i nie oszukam. Oraz, że dam ci wszystko czego zapragniesz. Teraz są to odpowiedzi, więc pytaj.

— Dlaczego… dlaczego nie obudziłem się, kiedy przyszedłeś? — Łowca spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

Diabeł się roześmiał.

— Och, chodzi ci o to, czemu twój świetny instynkt nie zadziałał, co? To bardzo proste, Sammy. Byłem w twoim ciele, twoja dusza mnie rozpoznaje. I to rozpoznaje jako coś dobrego, co sprawia, że czuje się przy mnie bezpieczna. W końcu zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni, czyż nie?

 

***

 

Słysząc odpowiedź Lucyfera, Sam uciekł z kuchni. Może nie było to najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji, ale poczuł się przytłoczony odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał. Bo kto mówi coś takiego?

_Ten, kto nigdy nie kłamie_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Westchnął i ruszył na zwiedzanie domu. Na parterze, prócz kuchni i salonu, znajdowała się łazienka oraz wyjście do ogrodu, który był naprawdę duży, a przy tym całkowicie zadbany. Łowca obiecał sobie, że w wolnej chwili zwiedzi go całego i poszedł dalej.

Otworzył podwójne drzwi, jedne z ostatnich, do których nie zaglądał na dole i poczuł, jakby święta nadeszły wcześniej. To była biblioteka. Ogromna biblioteka, z całą masą regałów, na których równo poukładane stały książki.

Zaszył się tam na cały ranek i popołudnie, znajdując coraz ciekawsze pozycje. Wyszedł dopiero, gdy zdecydował się, które z nich, jako pierwsze chce przeczytać. A nie był to łatwy wybór.

Ruszył na górę, chcąc je odłożyć w sypialni. W końcu spanie na kanapie nic nie dało, bo mimo to Lucyfer do niego przyszedł. Dlaczego więc nie miał skorzystać z jej wygód, jak na przykład stolika nocnego i  wygodnego łóżka?

Zbiegł na dół do kuchni, chcąc przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia. Jednak, gdy tam wszedł, zobaczył raczej nietypowy obrazek.

Lucyfer i Crowley grali przy kuchennym stole w pokera. Aktualnie Lucyfer wygrywał, co Sam wywnioskował po piętrzącym się po jego stronie, stosie żetonów.

— Crowley?! — zdziwił się Sam. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Cześć, łosiu — powiedział demon i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wypił whisky, wstając od stołu. — Przyniosłem wam ubrania — wskazał na trzy, leżące na podłodze torby, które nieprzyjemnie kojarzyły się łowcy z takimi na zwłoki.

— Możesz tu wchodzić? Jak? Myślałem, że nie można od tak sobie wchodzić i wychodzić z klatki. — Winchester poczuł się zdezorientowany.

Nie po raz kolejny zresztą.

— Ja mogę — powiedział demon. — Jestem królem Piekła, a każdy aktualny król może tu wejść. Nie licząc okresu, kiedy to Lilith nami władała. Wtedy wszyscy mieliśmy zmiany. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Nieważne — potrząsnął głową. — W każdym razie, to ja daję mu, a teraz również wam, żetony. Czasem również ubrania, ale zazwyczaj jest wysyłany do tego demon niższej kategorii.

— Czyli to o to graliście? — spytał zdziwiony Winchester, patrząc na górę żetonów, które teraz archanioł zgarniał do słoika.

— Tak. Lucyfer wytłumaczy tobie i reszcie szczęśliwej rodzinki, jak je wymieniać. Dostajecie, każdy jeden, co dziesięć lat, czyli co miesiąc tam na górze. Jeśli macie wystarczająco dużo żetonów i się nie boicie, możecie ze mną zagrać o większą ich ilość. O ile tylko będę miał dobry humor…

— Miewasz taki? — Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Lepiej nie podskakuj, łosiu — warknął Crowley. — Nie zapominaj, kto dostarcza wam jedzenie.

Lucyfer prychnął.

— Jakby tatuś pozwolił ci nas zagłodzić.

Demon spojrzał na niego z irytacją i zwrócił się do łowcy:

— W salonie zostawiłem książkę z zasadami tu panującymi i…

— Są tu jakieś zasady? — spytał zdziwiony Winchester.

— No jasne — powiedział z uśmiechem diabeł. — Bardzo dużo, których w większości nie przestrzegam, choć sam tam parę dodałem.

— Dodałeś tam jakieś zasady? — Król Piekła spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— No jasne. Jak myślisz, kto wprowadził tę o niedeptaniu kwiatków?

Crowleyowi chyba po prostu zabrakło słów, bo wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Lucyfera, nic nie mówiąc.

— Tak — odchrząknął. — To już chyba wszystko. Miłych, e… wakacji.

— Czekaj! — zawołał archanioł, nim demon zdążył zniknąć.

— Czego?

— Cennik pozostał bez zmian? Bo chciałbym kupić jakieś prezerwatywy.

Sam wolał nie pytać do czego (lub z kim) chce je wykorzystać… Dlatego po prostu schował głowę w lodówce, starając się znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

— Bez zmian — usłyszał.

— Fantastycznie — Lucyfer aż klasnął w dłonie. — To ja poproszę paczkę. A ty, Sam? Coś chcesz?

Winchester zaprzeczył, ale diabeł to zignorował.

— Oczywiście, że musisz coś chcieć.

Łowca spojrzał na archanioła i wywrócił oczami.

— Wciąż jesteś mi winien złote skrzypce — przypomniał mu, zamykając lodówkę.

Nagle odechciało mu się jeść.

 

***

 

Dwa tygodnie minęły Samowi zaskakująco szybko. Przyzwyczaił się nawet do dzielenia sypialni z diabłem. Na początku łowca nieustannie go prosił o trzymanie się swojej strony łóżka, ale po jakimś czasie odpuścił. Archanioł i tak na to nie reagował, całkowicie ignorując jego przestrzeń osobistą. No, i spanie w kokonie z piór, było naprawdę przyjemne. Nawet, jeśli każdego ranka znajdował kilka we włosach.

Przez większość czasu Winchester zamykał się w bibliotece, czytając książki i uciekając od ciągłych krzyków Adama i Michała. Czuł się przez to trochę, jak dziecko po rozwodzie rodziców. Bardzo wyrośnięte dziecko, nielubiące swoich rodziców, ale wciąż.

Zdarzało mu się też wychodzić na dwór. Co jak co, ale musiał przyznać, że Lucyfer miał świetny gust. Pierwsze wrażenie, które odniósł Sam, w przypadku ogrodu, okazało się słuszne. Kwiaty były zadbane i diabeł pozwalał im rosnąć jak chcą, jednocześnie pilnując, by wszystko całkowicie nie zarosło.

Na jednym z większych drzew zawieszona była duża drewniana huśtawka. Winchester wręcz uwielbiał na niej przesiadywać i patrzeć w, wykupione przez Lucyfera, prawdziwe błękitne niebo, które w nocy robiło się ciemne, pozwalając gwiazdom na bycie widocznymi.

Jednak ulubionym miejscem Sama w ogrodzie była wielka wierzba, pod której gałęziami mógł się ukryć, co właśnie teraz robił. Kiedy Michał i Adam znów zaczęli się kłócić, wymknął się z salonu, zabierając ze sobą właśnie czytaną książkę i położył się pod swoim drzewem.

Usiłował zagłębić się w lekturze. Zrezygnował jednak po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, nie mogąc skupić się na tekście. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. W takich chwilach prawie zapominał, że jest w klatce. Usłyszał krzyk dochodzący z domu i skrzywił się. Zawsze coś musiało mu o tym przypomnieć. Zazwyczaj oni.

Przekręcił się na bok, obserwując spod przymkniętych powiek Lucyfera. Szedł wyraźnie w jego kierunku, niosąc wielką, czarną torbą w dłoni. Winchester usiadł i czekał, aż tamten do niego podejdzie.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział diabeł z radością. — Kosztowało mnie to pięć żetoników, ale to i tak mniej niż chciał Crowley.

— Poważnie? Żetoniki? — Sam spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— No co? — Lucyfer usiadł obok niego. — To są żetoniki!

— Jak chcesz — westchnął Winchester. — Co tam masz?

— Co prawda to nie złote skrzypce, ale…

Archanioł podał mu torbę.

— Czy to…? — Sam otworzył ją i wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w zawartość. — Wykupiłeś mój laptop?

Spojrzał na Lucyfera ze zdumieniem i wdzięcznością. Tak bardzo brakowało mu jego ulubionej muzyki i wszystkich dokumentów, i książek, które się tam znajdowały.

— I Wi-Fi! Choć moim zdaniem to było zdzierstwo ze strony Crowleya. Zażyczył sobie za nie więcej niż za sam laptop, a muszę je kupować raz na pięć lat. Myślę, że podał taką cenę tylko z powodu swojej urażonej dumy.

Sam wolał nie pytać, ile ten na niego wydał. W końcu każdy z tych żetonów był za dziesięć lat spędzonych tutaj…

— Dziękuję — powiedział i przytulił go, co było dla niego trochę niezręczne.

W końcu to zawsze diabeł go obejmował, inicjując kontakt. Co prawda tylko w nocy, ale jednak.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział trochę zaskoczony archanioł, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Winchester puścił go, a potem przełożył ostrożnie laptopa, tak by nic mu się nie stało. Położył się znów na trawie, a Lucyfer po chwili poszedł w jego ślady.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — spytał Sam, kiedy diabeł bawił się jego włosami.

Łowca chciał go odpędzić, naprawdę, ale przez tę prostą pieszczotę i całe spokojne otoczenie poczuł się senny. Uczucie to pogłębiło się, kiedy Lucyfer objął go swoimi skrzydłami, sprawiając, że było mu jeszcze bardziej ciepło i błogo. Jego ogon znów był owinięty wokół łowcy, zupełnie jakby tam było jego miejsce.

— Co robię? — spytał archanioł, a jego głos był cichy i spokojny, zupełnie jakby nie chciał wybudzać Sama z tego stanu.

— Wiesz co — wymruczał ten w jego skrzydło, które objęło go mocniej.

— Brakowało mi kontaktu z innymi — powiedział Lucyfer, jakby naprawdę tylko o to mu chodziło.

I Winchester wiedział, że było w tym coś więcej, ale nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, zasnął kołysany szumem liści.

Tylko po to, by chwilę później obudzić się przez wrzask dochodzący z domu.

— Naprawdę mam ich dość — warknął, otwierając oczy.

— Możemy się na nich zemścić, jeśli tylko chcesz — powiedział diabeł, jakby od niechcenia.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Wiesz, normalnie bardzo chętnie, ale wolałbym żyć w dobrych stosunkach z osobami, z którymi utknąłem tu na dobre.

— Daj spokój, Sammy — uśmiechnął się Lucyfer. — Co ci szkodzi ich trochę podręczyć? Kto wie? Może w końcu się uspokoją i przestaną kłócić?

Sam zastanowił się chwilę. Jeśli diabeł miał rację — zyska spokój od tych koszmarnych wrzasków. Z drugiej strony…

— To… jaki masz plan?

 


	2. Konsekwencje planu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę, nie czepiajcie się ostatniej sceny. Mój mózg powoli wysiada, nie miałam siły tego dokładnie sprawdzić i poprawić.

Plan diabła był stosunkowo prosty. Mieli po prostu zachowywać się, jakby byli z Lucyferem wyjątkowo blisko, bo Michał nienawidził takich scen pełnych przyjaźni i miłości — zwłaszcza ze swoim bratem w roli głównej. Szczerze mówiąc to Winchester też nie miałby ochoty widzieć Deana, jak szepcze komuś słodkie słówka, albo obściskuje się z kimś na kanapie. Tylko, że jeśli chodziło o Michała, to Sam nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby starszy archanioł okazał się po prostu homofobem — ale nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać. W końcu to, co zaplanowali z Lucyferem, było lżejsze od obściskiwania się — przynajmniej tak utrzymywał diabeł. To miały być tylko zwykłe proste gesty, wyglądające na pełne uczucia, i nic poza tym. Sam starał się nie myśleć o tym, czy miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby to jednak miało być coś więcej.

Pierwsza okazja do podręczenia Michała nadarzyła się w parę dni później, wieczorem, kiedy siedzieli całą czwórką w salonie. Sam sprawdzał coś na laptopie, marudząc trochę, że to skandal ile trzeba czekać w Piekle na premiery nowych odcinków seriali. Michał coś czytał, a Adam oglądał film. Drugi archanioł udawał, że też to robi, tak naprawdę zabawiając się w rzucanie w swojego brata popcornem.

Sam widząc, że Michał zaraz nie wytrzyma, zaproponował grę w karty.

Na początku chciał zagrać w pokera (co diabeł w pełni popierał), ale ani Adam, ani Mike — jak nazywał drugiego archanioła Lucyfer — nie byli zbyt pozytywnie nastawieni do tego pomysłu. Wtedy Winchester przypomniał sobie o grze drużynowej, która z tego co pamiętał, nazywała się kent i miała stosunkowo proste zasady. Tłumaczenie ich poszło szybko, co Sam przyjął z ulgą. Nie miałby siły powtarzać tego wszystkiego raz jeszcze.

Michał stwierdził, że mogą grać w grupach anioł i jego naczynie, dlatego Lucyfer odciągnął Sama na bok, by ustalić znaki.

— Dzisiaj — powiedział archanioł. — Dzisiaj zaczynamy.

Brwi Sama uniosły się do góry w zaskoczeniu.

— Dzisiaj w sensie teraz? — spytał.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To najlepsza okazja by zacząć. Po prostu będziemy mówić do siebie „kochanie”, „skarbie” i innymi słodkimi przezwiskami oraz zdrobnieniami. — Lucyfer patrzył na niego z uśmieszkiem i Winchester przełknął ślinę, trochę się denerwując.

— Uspokój się, Sammy — powiedział archanioł, obejmując go ramieniem i stając trochę na palcach, tak, że jego usta były tuż przy uchu łowcy. — Na pewno jesteś świetnym aktorem.

Sam zadrżał, ale Lucyfer zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Ręka diabła opadła z jego biodra tylko po to, by spleść palce z tą jego. Archanioł szepnął mu jeszcze znaki na ucho, a Winchester był zbyt zamroczony jego obecnością by wnieść jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Otrząsnął się, siadając na poduszce, leżącej na podłodze. Lucyfer znalazł się naprzeciwko niego, pozwalając by ich ręce pozostawały splecione.

Michał i Adam dołączyli do nich chwilę później, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na splecione dłonie.

Tasował Milligan, który stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru dać im jeszcze jednej szansy do oszustwa.

— Jak to: jeszcze jednej? — spytał niewinnie diabeł.

— Bo akurat uwierzę, że nie mieliście powodu, by z radością zgodzić się na taki podział drużyn.

— Nie wiem o co im chodzi, a ty kochanie? — Lucyfer spojrzał na Sama i puścił do niego oczko.

_No to zaczynamy_ — pomyślał Winchester, a na głos powiedział:

— Pewnie są zazdrośni o nasze relacje, skarbie.

Sam naprawdę chciałby mieć aparat, bo mina Michała była bezcenna. Byłoby takie dobre zdjęcie do szantażu.

Zwracali się tak do siebie przez cały wieczór, doprowadzając Michała do szału, a Adama do tego, że praktycznie cały czas siedział skrzywiony.

— Tak! — wykrzyknął radośnie Lucyfer. — Mamy dzisiaj niesamowite szczęście, kochanie — powiedział i w przypływie euforii pocałował Sama w policzek.

Ręka Winchestera niemal automatycznie powędrowała do tego miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą tą Lucyfera, które wciąż była spleciona z jego.

— Blee — jednocześnie skrzywili się Adam i Michał.

— Prawda, skarbie? Myślę, że na dzisiaj skończymy. Idę spać…— ziewnął na pokaz.

Chciał wstać, by iść do łazienki więc rozplątał ich dłonie. Jednak nim zdążył się podnieść, zrobił to Adam, krzycząc.

— Co do… — Starszy archanioł spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Milligana, który złapał się za tyłek. Nie skończył jednak pytania, bo sam nagle krzyknął łapiąc się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu.

— Ktoś mi wyjaśni co się dzieje? — Winchester spojrzał na Michała, potem na Adama i w końcu na Lucyfera, który patrzył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na tę dwójkę.

— Rosną im ogony, Sammy — powiedział archanioł, po czym bezwstydnie zaczął się wgapiać w tyłek łowcy.

— Co robisz? — syknął Winchester.

— Sprawdzam, czy tobie też wyrośnie. — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z czymś psotnym w oczach.

— Ale dlaczego miałby? — nie rozumiał Sam.

— A co ważniejsze — wtrącił się Adam, którego ogon już prawie wyrósł, — dlaczego nam wyrosły?

Michał spojrzał na swojego brata z przerażeniem.

— Nie sądzisz chyba, że to przez… — urwał.

— Dokładnie przez to, braciszku. — Diabeł wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt ucieszonego przerażeniem brata. — Dostaliście ogony, które ma każdy potępiony.

Adam wyglądał na nieco skołowanego.

— Ale… dlaczego Sam nie ma ogona? On też tu trafił, prawda? Też jest potępiony?

Lucyfer potrząsnął głową.

— Tylko żartowałem z tym szukaniem ogona u niego, Adam. Twój brat nie może go dostać — powiedział spokojnie.

Michał wyglądał na oszukanego.

— Sugerujesz, że on nie może być potępiony? I to tylko, bo z własnej woli rzucił się do klatki? — jego głos był przepełniony złością.

Sam spojrzał na Lucyfera zdziwiony.

— To prawda? — spytał, a ten potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

Winchester westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo atrakcji na jeden dzień.

— Idę spać — powiedział i ruszył do łazienki, zgarniając po drodze rzeczy.

Wciąż jako piżamy używał ubrań Lucyfera, mimo że Crowley dostarczył im rzeczy, które na niego pasowały. Kiedy diabeł to zobaczył wybrał sobie jedną z jego koszulek i powiedział, że skoro Sam używa jego, to on sobie weźmie tę. Najzabawniejsze było to, że wybrał sobie taką, która nawet na Winchestera była trochę za duża, przez co wisiała na nim jak na wieszaku. Sam za każdym razem myślał, że to przeurocze, ale nawet nie próbował tego powiedzieć na głos. Jeszcze życie było mu miłe.

Chwilę później, kiedy Lucyfer sprzątał karty, tłumacząc swojemu bratu i Adamowi, jak działa ogon, zobaczył jak Winchester z niej wychodzi i znika na schodach, idąc do sypialni.

— Poczekaj! — krzyknął i rzucił kartami w Michała. — Idę z tobą! — I pobiegł za Winchesterem.

— O nie — jęknął Milligan.

— Co? — spytał Michał, wciąż nie mogąc się napatrzeć na nową część ciała.

— Naszych sypialni nie oddzielają drzwi…

 

***

 

Winchester musiał przyznać, że denerwowanie archanioła, który nie mógł mu nic zrobić bez swojej mocy, było naprawdę zabawne. Michał za każdym razem się krzywił, kiedy tylko go zobaczył, jakby obraz Sama i Lucyfera wyrył mu się w umyśle. Dlatego teraz zwykle przesiadywał na swoim łóżku w sypialni, bądź kręcił się po domu, unikając zarówno łowcy, jak i swojego młodszego brata. Plusem całej tej sytuacji było to, że nie miał przez to czasu nawet kłócić się z Adamem, dzięki czemu w klatce zapanował względny spokój.

Kiedy tylko Michał pojawiał się w pobliżu, Sam i Lucyfer łapali się za ręce, całowali w policzek lub mówili do siebie wyjątkowo uprzejmie i słodko. Winchester był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział do kogoś tyle razy „kochanie”, „skarbie” i „misiu” w ciągu jednego dnia. Tak samo, jak nikt nigdy zwracał się do niego „drzewko ty moje”. To było urocze, ale Sam naprawdę czasem się zastanawiał, po co mu było porównywać Lucyfera do misia koali.

Przez tę całą sytuację, diabeł i jego naczynie, zaczęli spędzać ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu. Zwykle oglądali filmy, albo leżeli razem w ogrodzie. Rzadko kiedy rozbili cokolwiek innego, ale żeby nie popaść w rutynę, wymyślali na przemian różne zajęcia. Sam stawiał na oglądanie filmów, seriali i siedzenia na dworze. Lucyfer miewał trochę… inne pomysły.

Na przykład oglądanie porno na słuchawkach i powtarzanie odgłosów z filmików, tak by Michała i Adama szlag trafiał.

— Myślisz, że taka pozycja jest możliwa? — spytał raz Sam, przekręcając głowę w różne strony.

— Zawsze możemy ją wypróbować i się przekonać — powiedział Lucyfer, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

— Dzięki, ale odpuszczę — prychnął Winchester, w myślach zastanawiając się, czy zrobienie tego z diabłem byłoby takie złe.

Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że kiedy znowu przyszła pora archanioła na wybranie jakiegoś zajęcia, to wylądowali w kuchni, robiąc ciastka. Czekoladowe, dla ścisłości.

— Od porno do ciastek, co? — mruknął łowca.

— Czepiasz się — prychnął diabeł. — Słodycze i seks  są dobre.

— Nie wiem czy bardziej brzmisz jak Dean, czy Gabriel i co mnie bardziej przeraża — jęknął Winchester.

Archanioł się skrzywił.

— Jak miałbym wybierać, to wolałbym Joeya z „Przyjaciół”, serio — powiedział, wsypując do miski mąkę.

— Joeyem jest mój brat. I mógłbym się zgodzić na to, żebyś nim był, ale powiedziałeś słodycze, a nie jedzenie. — Winchester spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, a potem zerknął do przepisu i na miskę. — Dodałeś za dużo mąki — stwierdził.

— To dolej więcej mleka — powiedział Lucyfer, stając tuż za nim i zaglądając mu przez ramię. — Nie wiem, gdzie ty widzisz kłopot. Wyjdzie więcej ciasteczek do zjedzenia.

Sam na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, kiedy poczuł jak szatan się o niego otarł.

— Mamy zdecydowanie za małą kuchnię — stwierdził dzisiaj po raz kolejny, ale tylko w myślach.

Lucyfer co chwilę go dzisiaj niechcący dotykał, zwykle ogonem, co robiło naprawdę śmieszne rzeczy z żołądkiem Sama, który zastanawiał się, czy to normalne tak się czuć w obecności diabła.

_Nie_ — powiedział sobie. — _To zdecydowanie nie jest normalne. Nawet jak na mnie i Deana razem wziętych._

Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później Winchester wsadzał blachę pełną czekoladowych ciastek do piekarnika, a Lucyfer siedział na kuchennym blacie, majdając nogami i oblizując łyżkę z czekolady oraz wydając przy tym z siebie niepokojąco nieprzyzwoite odgłosy, usłyszeli kroki Michała na korytarzu.

Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Sam wiedział, że nie mogą przepuścić takiej okazji, tylko co mogli w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Spanikowany, nie wiele myśląc, podszedł do Lucyfera i pocałował go.

Usta archanioła smakowały słodko, jak przed chwilą jedzona przez niego czekolada. Były też zaskakująco miękkie, co skojarzyło się Samowi z jego skrzydłami. One też takie były, kiedy go w nocy obejmowały.

To wspomnienie dało rękom łowcy własny rozum, bo jedną z nich objął szatana w pasie, a drugą powędrował na środek pleców, skąd wychodziły skrzydła. Lucyfer jęknął na to w jego usta, w końcu oddając pieszczotę. Objął Sama nogami, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, a ręce wplatając w jego włosy. Diabeł otworzył usta, pozwalając by łowca pogłębił pocałunek. Ich języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu — ten Lucyfera okazał się rozwidlony i, cholera, to było gorące — i kiedy Sam niemal zapomniał dlaczego to robią, chcąc po prostu iść w bardziej ustronne miejsce…

Wtedy wszedł Michał.

— Musicie się obściskiwać nawet w kuchni? — powiedział zniesmaczony, po czym wyciągnął z lodówki sok.

— Chcesz, żebyśmy robili to w sypialni? — spytał Lucyfer, odrywając się od Sama i uśmiechając się do brata złośliwie. — Przypominam ci, braciszku, że naszych sypialni nie oddzielają drzwi.

Drugi archanioł rzucił im tylko pełne obrzydzenia i dezaprobaty spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł mrucząc coś ze złością.

— Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale gdyby wystawiali oceny z całowania, dostałbyś mocne A — powiedział szatan, zeskakując z blatu. — Z plusem — dodał po chwili zastanowienia. — Jak myślisz, za ile będą te ciasteczka?

 

***

 

Sam trochę unikał Lucyfera od ich pocałunku. Wiedział, że to było dziecinne, zwłaszcza, że udawali przed swoimi braćmi, ale nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy byli sami. Przy Michale i Adamie wciąż grali zakochaną parę, więc nie było nic dziwnego w ich siedzeniu razem w salonie na kanapie. Właściwie to Winchester siedział, a diabeł leżał z głową na jego kolanach, pozwalając Samowi na mizianie swoich skrzydeł.

I byłoby to całkiem normalne popołudnie, gdyby nie postać, która pojawiła się na środku pokoju.

— Gabriel?! — krzyknął Sam, chcąc się podnieść, ale został przytrzymany przez Lucyfera.

— Cześć, dzieciaku — powiedział tamten z uśmiechem. — Podobało ci się porno?

— Po pierwsze: myślałem, że Lucyfer cię zabił! — Łowca patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. — A po drugie: wolałbym nie wracać do tamtego dnia, serio — wzdrygnął się.

— No wiesz ty co? Starałem się przy nim — powiedział, udając oburzenie.

— Jeśli to było twoje staranie się, to serio wolę nie widzieć ciebie, kiedy tego nie robisz. — Winchester wyszczerzył się, widząc minę Trickstera.

— Na naszego ojca, Gabriel — jęknął Lucyfer. — Miałeś mu przekazać płytę z filmem, nie z porno.

— Porno to też film! — krzyknął tamten.

— Czekaj… wiedziałeś? — spytał Sam, patrząc na Lucyfera ze zdziwieniem. — Jak? Skąd?

— Ode mnie, łosiu — powiedział Gabriel. — Dlatego żyję i mam się dobrze.

— Co? — Winchester patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. — Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to był wasz plan od początku. Te pierścienie… walka pomiędzy wami…

— Dokładnie tak — powiedział Gabriel, ściągając Adama z fotela i siadając na jego miejscu.

— No chyba nie myślałeś, że zabiję brata? — spytał diabeł, usiłujący przytrzymać Winchestera na kanapie i zmusić do miziania skrzydeł.

— A skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że to jakiś wasz pokręcony spisek? — spytał Sam, patrząc na nich ze złością.

— Lata gry aktorskiej nareszcie się opłaciły! — krzyknął Gabe wyrzucając pięść w górę, w geście tryumfu.

— Tylko dlaczego chciałeś skoczyć do klatki? Dlaczego powiedzieliście nam o pierścieniach? — Sam wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, zaczynając znów miziać skrzydła Lucyfera.

— Później ci to wyjaśnię, obiecuję — mruknął diabeł.

— Czy tylko mnie, najbardziej ciekawi, jak on się tu do cholery dostał?! — spytał Adam.

— Mówi ci coś termin resocjalizacja? Miał na mnie dobrze wpłynąć, dlatego ma kartę wstępu, ale póki co, od paru milionów lat przegrywa ze mną w najróżniejsze gry — powiedział, z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszkiem, Lucyfer.

— Chciałbyś — prychnął Gabriel.

Ten nawet nie zaprotestował tylko poszedł do kuchni, skąd zaczęły po chwili wydobywać się typowe odgłosy przygotowywania posiłku.

— Czekaj… Czyli Castiel też mógłby tu wejść? — Sam spojrzał z ciekawością na Lucyfera.

— Castiel? — spytał rozbawiony Gabe. — A po co ci Castiel? On nie umie grać w pokera.

— Musiałby dostać „zieloną kartę” — wyszczerzył się Lucyfer. — Tylko, że chyba nikt by mu jej nie wydał.

— Od kiedy Gabriel ma na kogokolwiek dobry wpływ? I dlaczego ja nie miałem takiej karty? — spytał Michał.

— Przecież i tak byś się z nim tylko kłócił — powiedział Trickster, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki karty. — To co? Gramy w pokera? Może tym razem w rozbieranego? — spojrzał sugestywnie na Sama.

— No nie! Ty też? — jęknął Michał i niemal wybiegł z pokoju.

— A on, co taki wrażliwy? — spytał młodszy archanioł rozdając karty.

— To wszystko przez nich! — usłyszeli Adama z kuchni.

— Nie wiesz, że cudzych rozmów się nie podsłuchuje? — krzyknął Lucyfer, a Sam wywrócił oczami.

Jakby diabeł kiedykolwiek przestrzegał tej zasady.

— Co im zrobiliście? — spytał Gabriel ciekawie.

— My? Nic — powiedział niewinnie Sam.

— Bracie, przecież mnie znasz… — zaczął Lucyfer.

— Pytam właśnie dlatego, że cię znam. Nasz brat nie zachowywał się tak od… chociaż nie, on zawsze ma z czymś problem. Zwłaszcza z rozbieranym pokerem. Gdyby to było możliwe, to pomyślałbym, że go podrzucili. Czasem zachowuje się zbyt niewinnie, jak na naszą rodzinę — zachichotał. — Ciekawi mnie jednak, z czym teraz ma problem?

— Udajemy przed nimi zakochaną parę, żeby skupili się na tym, jak ich to obrzydza, a nie na kłótniami pomiędzy sobą — powiedział Sam cicho, tak by Adam nie usłyszał.

Po prostu wiedział, że Trickster nie miał zwyczaju odpuszczać i nie zrobiłby tego tym razem. Jeszcze miał w pamięci ponad sto śmierci Deana. I reklamę leku na opryszczkę narządów płciowych., przez którą wciąż miewał koszmary.

Wzdrygnął się.

— Tylko dlatego? — spytał Gabriel, jakby trochę zawiedziony.

— Daj spokój, bracie. To świetny plan, który zawiera w sobie wiele dobrych sposobów na wkurzenie ich obu — powiedział Lucyfer z uśmiechem.

— W to nie wątpię — prychnął Gabriel. — Znając Michała i jego homofobiczną naturę…

Sam odchrząknął, woląc nie myśleć o żadnej naturze najstarszego z archaniołów.

— To co? Gramy? — spytał i rozpoczęli rozgrywkę.

 

***

 

Po wizycie Gabriela wszystko powróciło do normalności, tak jakby to co wydarzyło w kuchni, nigdy nie miało miejsca. Sam i Lucyfer znów spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, zupełnie jak przed „incydentem z ciastkami”. Przynajmniej tak to w myślach nazywał Winchester, dręcząc Michała wystarczająco często, by ten uciekał od nich, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Czasem nawet całowali się krótko, ale nie tak jak wtedy.

Nigdy nie tak jak wtedy, na co Sam bardzo uważał. Nie potrzebował zadurzyć się w diable, zwłaszcza że mieli tu siedzieć do końca istnienia i jeszcze dłużej.

Pewnego wieczoru leżeli razem na łóżku. Lucyfer załatwił parę paczek chipsów, a Sam włączył na laptopie starą trylogię „Gwiezdnych wojen”.

— Naprawdę mi przypominasz Luke’a — stwierdził Lucyfer, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

Winchester chciał zaprotestować, ale ten był szybszy:

— Mów co chcesz, taka prawda.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękami dochodzącymi z laptopa.

— Lepiej Luke’a niż Anakina — mruknął w końcu Sam, niechętnie przyznając mu rację.

Choć był równie blisko jak starszy Skywalker, by zboczyć ze ścieżki dobra i pogrążyć się w ciemności. Co było bardzo proste, gdy uosobienie tej ciemności wtulało się w ciebie całym ciałem.

— Dlaczego? Tamten przecież też się nawrócił. I miał całkiem fajny strój — przypomniał mu diabeł.

— Nie to, żebym przejmował się wyglądem, ale ty widziałeś co on miał pod maską? — Sam udał przerażenie, za co został nagrodzony śmiechem archanioła.

— I nie mógłbyś się całować. — Lucyfer wydął wargi, jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niego ten problem. — Ani robić innych fajnych rzeczy.

— I w ogóle brzmiałbym jakbym ciągle miał zadyszkę — powiedział rozbawiony Sam.

— Zadyszka nie jest taka równomierna — zauważył szatan.

— Czepiasz się — stwierdził Sam, rzucając w niego chipsem.

— Oczywiście, że się czepiam. — Lucyfer wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt z siebie zadowolonego. — Rozmawiam z tobą. Nie mogę się nie czepiać, podczas gdy ty robisz to zawsze.

— Nieprawda — nie zgodził się Winchester.

Lucyfer prychnął.

— Oczywiście, że to prawda. W końcu obiecywałem, że nigdy cię nie oszukam — przypomniał mu.

Sam spojrzał na niego zakłopotany, ale Lucyfer tego nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty oglądaniem filmu.

— Skoro ty jesteś Luke’iem, to Dean jest Leią? — spytał nagle.

— Co? — zdziwił się Sam.

— No… ty jesteś Luke’iem, a Dean tak to Leią. Ale Dean totalnie nie nadaje się na księżniczkę. Już lepszy z niego Han Solo — myślał dalej na głos. — Ale Han Solo był z Leią, a Leia to siostra Luke’a, czyli nie możesz nim być.

— Nie zapominaj o Chewbacce — przypomniał mu Winchester.

Lucyfer podniósł się z niego i Sam poczuł nagle, jakby był o wiele mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości, przez te nagłą utratę ciepła.

— Podaj mi kartkę — polecił mu diabeł, samemu wstając po długopis.

Po chwili usiadł z powrotem i zaczął wypisać postacie.

— Mógłbyś być Anakinem, przed przemianą w Vadera — zaproponował mu, drapiąc się po głowie.

— A kto byłby Padmé? — spytał Sam.

— Oczywiście, że ja — powiedział Lucyfer.

— A Dean? — Winchester patrzył na niego ciekawie.

— Hanem Solo, oczywiście. Wiem, że pomiędzy nimi nie ma pokrewieństwa, no ale…  — Diabeł westchnął. — Po prostu tak pasuje.

— Ale to by znaczyło, że Dean zacznie się kiedyś dobierać do naszej córki — uświadomił mu Sam. — I wciąż nie masz nikogo na Leię i Luke’a.

— Luke? — zastanowił się archanioł. — Luke to Gabriel.

— Nie pasuje — kłócił się Sam. — Wtedy Bobby nie może być Yodą.

— A miał nim być? — zdziwił się Lucyfer.

— A nie? — Sam wyglądał na skonfundowanego.

— Już szybciej Bóg — powiedział diabeł, kreśląc coś na kartce.

Sam spojrzał mu przez ramię. Na papierze były narysowane dwa serduszka. W jednym były imiona jego i Lucyfera.

— Nawet nie byliśmy na randce — zauważył Winchester. — A ty już rysujesz serduszka?

— Po pierwsze — zaczął diabeł, — serduszka na kartce rysować można zawsze. — Archanioł zignorował rozbawienie Sama. — A po drugie: nie sądziłem, że chcesz się ze mną umówić.

— Pomyśl, jakby to zdenerwowało Michała — powiedział Sam, ignorując chęć pójścia na prawdziwą randkę, bez udawania.

— Tak, masz rację — mruknął Lucyfer, bez większego przekonania. — To… co powiesz na jutro? — spytał, udając ekscytację.

— Jutro brzmi dobrze — powiedział Winchester, nie wiedząc dlaczego poczuł, jakby jego serce rozpadło się na kawałki.

 

***

 

Lucyfera obudził nagły ruch. W pierwszej chwili chciał się zerwać z łóżka, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko Sam. A może, aż? Jego prawdziwe, wybrane naczynie rzucało się po łóżku, szepcząc jakieś dziwne rzeczy.  I gdyby diabeł nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że coś go opętało.

Spojrzał z niepokojem najpierw na Winchestera, a potem w stronę drugiej sypialni. Wolałby, żeby Sam nie obudził się przez wrzeszczącego Michała, dlatego stwierdził, że pora wyciągnąć go z koszmaru.

— Sam — wyszeptał.

Ten tylko coś mruknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

— Sam wstawaj, to tylko zły sen — powiedział archanioł, potrząsając raz za razem jego ramieniem.

Winchester otworzył oczy, gwałtownie siadając.

— Co się stało? — spytał, patrząc ze strachem na Lucyfera.

Diabeł spojrzał na niego z troską, o jaką nigdy by siebie nie posądzał.

— Miałeś koszmar.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą.

— To tylko zły sen — powiedział jakby do siebie, opadając z powrotem na poduszki.

Przetarł twarz usiłując odgonić zmęczenie.

— Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

Diabeł wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie musisz. Każdemu czasem się zdarzają koszmary. Sam po upadku miałem je przez jakiś czas, więc nie dziwie się, że ty też jakieś masz. Po prostu tak już jest.

Winchester spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy się nie zastanawiał, jak Lucyfer musiał się czuć po tym, jak został strącony do klatki. Poczuł jak ogarnia go współczucie. Pewnie nikt się nim nie zainteresował po upadku. Nawet nie miał kto go obudzić z koszmaru.

— Dziękuję — powiedział i w przypływie wdzięczności, złapał go za rękę.

Szatan patrzył zdziwiony na ich złączone palce, a potem na Sama.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział, ściskając ją lekko.

Odchrząknął.

— Więc? Powiesz mi co ci się śniło? — spytał.

— Może niekoniecznie. — Winchester starał się nie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Sam… — Lucyfer urwał, patrząc na łowcę.

— Śnił mi się Michał w stroju baletnicy — powiedział szybko Sam.

Zbyt szybko.

Szatan wzdrygnął się na ten obraz, ale po chwili smutny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

— Obaj wiemy, że ten obraz jest straszny, ale nie na tyle byś rzucał się po łóżku. Co ci się naprawdę śniło, Sam?

Lucyfer zataczał kciukiem uspokajające kółka na jego dłoni, dając mu czas na uspokojenie się.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić. — Sam usiadł i podciągnął swoje nogi do siebie, zupełnie jakby chciał się tak ochronić przed całym światem.

Archaniołowi wydało się to trochę smutne. W końcu Winchester był łowcą, potrafił obronić się przed wszystkim, co go atakowało. Tylko jak się obronić przed własnymi lękami?

— Sammy...

Winchester wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

— Przyszedłem tutaj i, no czekałem na ciebie, bo się umówiliśmy na oglądanie filmów. I wtedy położyłem się na łóżku i zobaczyłem ciebie na suficie. Zacząłeś płonąć. Krzyczałeś, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. I wtedy zmieniłeś się w Jess, a potem w mamę. I znowu byłeś sobą. I był tam Michał, który się śmiał, mówiąc, że mi tak dobrze, bo nie zasługuję…

Sam zaczął się trząść.

Lucyfer nie wiedząc zbytnio co robić, po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie, szepcząc jakieś uspokajające słowa do ucha, aż ten przestał i odsunął się trochę od archanioła.

— Sam, spójrz na mnie. —Winchester znów chciał uciec wzrokiem, ale diabeł chwycił jego twarz i powiedział:

— Jestem tu. Nigdzie się nie wybieram i nie mam zamiaru zginąć. Zwłaszcza przez tego dupka, Michała. Więc weź się w garść i bądź Winchesterem, jakiego znam i którego czasem lubię.

— Dupek — zaśmiał się Sam, trochę wymuszenie.

— Ale twój. — Lucyfer poczochrał mu włosy. — Myślę, że powinieneś spróbować się jeszcze trochę przespać. W końcu jutro czeka cię randka życia — poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, dostając za to po głowie.

Sam nie zaprotestował, kiedy Lucyfer obejmował go swoimi skrzydłami, i nawet on sam go przytulił. Chwilę później Winchester już spał, wtulając się w ciało archanioła.

Lucyfer odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i pocałował w czoło.

— Śpij spokojnie, Sammy — wyszeptał czule. — Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę nad tobą czuwać.

 

 

 


	3. Niespodzianki, niespodzianki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przybywam (nareszcie!) z trzecim rozdziałem. A został on wstawiony dzisiaj tylko dlatego, że... zawarłam pakt z demonem. Dlatego wielkie brawa dla Powierniczki, która czyta i komentuje moje teksty z pairingiem, którego nie lubi, tylko po to, żeby rozdziały były wstawiane regularnie co tydzień.  
> A poza tym, przypominam, że tag z Tygodnia SPN jest tu tylko dlatego, że zaczęłam ten tekst wtedy publikować. Zaś co do prezentów za tenże Tydzień, będą one wstawione najpóźniej do końca stycznia.  
> No, koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych. Mam nadzieję, że ostatnia scena jest okej, bo jeszcze coś mi przyszło do głowy i dopisywałam na szybko. I, oczywiście, mogą być błędy.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :D

Michał stał na środku sypialni, którą dzielił aktualnie z Adamem, i zastanawiał co by tu zrobić. Miał naprawdę dość swojego braciszka i jego chłopaka, obściskujących się po kątach. Żeby chociaż nie wydawali przy tym z siebie żadnych odgłosów, ale nie… Oczywiście, że musieli to robić. I to tuż za ścianą!

Zupełnie nic  sobie nie robili z tego, że on i Adam są tuż obok i wszystko słyszą, i że mogą tam w każdej chwili wejść. Nawet ta cholerna szafa nic nie dała! A tak się namęczyli żeby ją przesunąć.

— Może to nie jej wina — powiedział Milligan, obchodząc szafę dookoła.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał archanioł.

— Jest na tyle duża i gruba, że powinna blokować wszystkie odgłosy z tamtego pokoju. Ale są pomiędzy nią szczeliny, przez które wszystko słyszymy.

— Czyli… po prostu musimy zatkać dziury i wszystko będzie w porządku!

Michał wręcz tryskał entuzjazmem.

— Najpierw musimy mieć czym je zatkać — zauważył Adam, a Michał oklapł, jak przekłuty balon.

— Tylko czym… — zastanowił się archanioł.

— Potrzebna nam albo większa szafa, albo mniejsze przejście — powiedział Milligan, siadając na swoim łóżku.

Wzrok Michała padł na koc, na którym tamten usiadł.

— Wyciszmy to kocem! — Oświeciło go nagle.

— Co? — Nie rozumiał chłopak.

— Kocem — powiedział archanioł. — Grubym kocem, takim jaki jest w salonie.

— To mogłoby się udać. — Adam zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Ale potrzebna nam framuga, na której moglibyśmy go zawiesić.

— Możemy wziąć tę z prysznica — powiedział Mike.

Chwilę i jedną sekretną akcję później („Uważaj, idioto!”, „Tego się tak nie zdejmuje!”, „Bądź ciszej, bo nas usłyszą”) wylądowali z powrotem w swoim pokoju. Ciężko było zdemontować potrzebną im część prysznica, ale Michał był bardziej zdeterminowany niż wtedy, kiedy nadszedł czas ostatecznego starcia z jego bratem, więc poszło dosyć szybko.

Teraz, będąc w sypialni, usiłowali zamontować framugę pomiędzy szafą a ścianą.

— Źle to robisz — warknął zirytowany Adam.

— To sam to zrób, jak jesteś taki mądry — odgryzł się archanioł.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie mogę, bo nie dosięgam!

— Więc zamknij się i daj mi pracować! — Michał spojrzał na niego wściekły.

Milligan zamilkł posłusznie, zastanawiając się, czy nie zrzucić go z krzesła na którym ten stał. Stwierdził, że nie będzie tak okrutny i po prostu pójdzie do salonu po koc, który będą musieli zamontować, jak tylko archanioł upora się z framugą.

Zabrał go i wszedł do kuchni, chcąc zgarnąć coś do picia. Zamarł, widząc swojego brata i szatana siedzących przy stole. Nachylali się do siebie, a ich ręce były splecione. Na stole stało jedzenie i na wpół opróżniona butelka wina.

Generalnie wyglądało to tak, jakby przeszkodził im w randce. Chciał się cicho wycofać, ale diabeł go zauważył.

— Po co ci koc? — spytał Lucyfer, a Adam zamarł w pół kroku.

— Po co? — powtórzył i po chwili zastanowienia odparł:

— Chcę nim udusić Michała.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Sam z niedowierzaniem.

Milligan usiłował zignorować pełne nadziei spojrzenie szatana.

— Nie, po prostu mi zimno — powiedział i uciekł z pokoju, zanim zdążyli zadać więcej pytań.

— Skończyłeś już? — spytał, wchodząc do pokoju.

— Tak. Daj ten koc — powiedział władczo i Milligan poważnie rozważył, czy naprawdę go nim nie udusić.

W końcu jednak rzucił mu go po prostu w twarz, przez co ten zachwiał się niebezpiecznie na krześle.

Chwilę później koc był już zamontowany, a Michał niemal pękał z dumy.

— Ja to bym się jeszcze tak nie cieszył — powiedział Adam. — Musimy jeszcze sprawdzić czy działa.

— To idź na drugą stronę i powydawaj z siebie różne odgłosy, to zobaczymy.

Ten tylko westchnął i wykonał polecenie. Cholerny Michał i cholerne ego, przez które myśli, że to on tutaj rządzi.

Kiedy chwilę później stał na środku pokoju, wydając z siebie dziwne jęki, do pokoju wszedł Sam z Lucyferem.

— Co robisz? — spytał Winchester, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Myślę, że pomaga Michałowi sprawdzić, czy będzie nas słychać z drugiej strony — powiedział Lucyfer. — Naprawdę liczyłem, że go jednak udusisz tym kocem — dodał z lekkim zawodem w głosie.

— Hej! — usłyszeli głos Michała dochodzący z drugiej strony koca.

— Widzisz — powiedział Sam. — Teraz wiesz już, że będzie nas słychać.

— Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz to sprawdzić, to możemy dać ci pokaz. — Lucyfer uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Sam był pewien, że drugi archanioł się wzdrygnął, choć nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— Obejdzie się, dzięki — prychnął Adam, po czym przeszedł z powrotem na stronę Michała.

— Wiesz co? — powiedział archanioł. — Myślę, że będziemy musieli wyciszyć też ściany.

Adam wywrócił oczami i jęknął w duchu. Więcej Michała. Świetnie.

 

***

 

Tego dnia odpoczywali na trawie pod „ich” drzewem, jak lubił je nazywać Sam. Lucyfer czytał jakąś książkę, leżąc na brzuchu, a on pielęgnował jego skrzydła.

Kto by pomyślał, że przez rok aż tak bardzo przyzwyczai się do obecności szatana? Na pewno nie on. Ale teraz, pod ich drzewem, kiedy rozprostowywał pióra Lucyfera, nie był  sobie w stanie wyobrazić kolejnych dni bez ich zwykłych zajęć. Tego jak archanioł uśmiechał się do niego, kiedy oglądali jakiś zabawny filmik, albo jak prosił go o pomizianie po skrzydłach. I Sam mógł udawać, że tego nie lubił, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to byłoby kłamstwo, bo uwielbiał to robić prawie w takim samym stopniu, jak być przez Lucyfera przytulanym.

Winchester zastanawiał się czasem, czy to dobrze czuć tak wiele pozytywnych uczuć do diabła, ale wtedy sobie przypominał, że on nigdy nie był do końca dobry. I że przecież to nie był zwykły diabeł, a sam archanioł Lucyfer, jego stróż.

Uderzyło to w niego teraz nagle, tak jak nigdy wcześniej i zamarł w połowie ruchu.

Lucyfer zawsze przy nim był. Nigdy go nie okłamał ani nie oszukał, zupełnie tak jak obiecywał, kiedy się poznali. Dawał mu wszystko, pomimo początkowych słów Sama. „Nic od ciebie nie chcę” usłyszał nagle swój głos w głowie, z tamtego spotkania. A potem słowa szatana: „Moje serce bije dla ciebie, Sam”.

— Sam? Sam? Wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał głos i uświadomił sobie, że to Lucyfer, który leżał teraz na boku i wpatrywał się w niego z zaniepokojeniem.

Książka zamknęła się i Winchester był pewien, że diabeł westchnie z irytacją, jak tylko to zauważy.

— Tak… Tak, jasne — odpowiedział powoli i trochę niepewnie.

— Więc pomiziasz mnie jeszcze? — spytał i chyba powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Winchester tego nie usłyszał.

Wpatrywał się tylko w swojego archanioła. Nagle przed oczami przeleciały mu wszystkie chwile z diabłem w klatce i uświadomił sobie, że dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy.

_Walić to_ — pomyślał Sam i pochylił się, by go pocałować.

Usta Lucyfera były zaskakująco miękkie, zupełnie tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy go całował. Wtedy, w kuchni. I mimo braku czekolady na wargach, jego usta wciąż były tak samo słodkie.

Lucyfer oddał pocałunek przyciągając go bliżej siebie, przez co Sam prawie na niego upadł. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie kiedy był całowany przez swojego archanioła, właśnie tu i teraz.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło im oderwanie się od siebie. Stykali się teraz czołami, oddychając ciężko. I wtedy Winchester zauważył, że jakimś dziwnym trafem, jego koszula była rozpięta, a włosy Lucyfera potargane, choć nie pamiętał, kiedy to się właściwie stało…

Archanioł się rozejrzał.

— Pocałowałeś mnie — powiedział.

— Tak.

Diabeł spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Michała tutaj nie było — zauważył.

— Wiem — powiedział Sam z uśmiechem.

Szatan też się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął Winchestera do kolejnego pocałunku. I jeszcze jednego. A potem kolejnego.

Sam nie mógł przestać się śmiać i miał wrażenie, że gdyby Dean go teraz zobaczył to stwierdziłby, że zachowuje się jak rozchichotana nastolatka, albo po prostu wyszedłby do najbliższego baru, mówiąc coś o upiciu się. Ale to teraz nie było ważne, bo w końcu miał swojego własnego anioła, a raczej archanioła, który — prócz tego, że naprawdę dobrze całował — akceptował go.

I dawał miziać się po skrzydłach.

— Wiesz, że Michała teraz będzie częściej trafiał szlag? — spytał szatana Sam.

— Niech idzie do diabła — prychnął Lucyfer.

Parsknęli śmiechem, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę co powiedział.

— Diabeł jest mój — powiedział Sam, przytulając go.

Westchnął szczęśliwy.

— Mój własny diabeł stróż.

 

***

 

Siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, jedząc obiad. Dzisiaj wypadała kolej Sama na przygotowanie jedzenia, więc nie było przypalone, jak wtedy kiedy robił je… tak właściwie to ktokolwiek inny. Jeśliby spojrzeć na przygotowywanie posiłków z perspektywy czasu, to prawie zawsze gotował Sam (dzięki czemu nie musiał sprzątać).

— Jeśli chcecie mieć co jeść, to wy sprzątacie. Ja nie mam zamiaru robić wszystkiego — powiedział kiedyś i tak już zostało.

Oczywiście Lucyfer umiał gotować. W końcu musiał sobie radzić przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy był sam. A nawet jeśli nie musiał, to po prostu miał dość gotowego jedzenia przynoszonego przez demony.

Dlatego jedli teraz obrzydliwie zdrowy obiad, przygotowany przez Winchestera, a Lucyfer stukał coś na jego laptopie.

Sam bardzo szybko się zorientował, że podanie mu do niego hasła było błędem, ale podejrzewał, że gdyby je zmienił, to diabeł by się obraził.

— Znowu piszesz do Crowleya? — spytał, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

— Być może — odpowiedział, wysyłając kolejną wiadomość.

— Z tego co pamiętam to prosił cię ostatnio, żebyś przestał mu przeszkadzać, kiedy jest na zebraniach.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Nie ma innego fajnego demona, do którego mógłbym pisać — powiedział. — Podręczyłbym twojego brata, ale wiadomości stąd nie dochodzą na ziemię — wywrócił oczami. — Ten czas bywa irytujący.

Sam westchnął, zgadzając się z nim w duchu. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy dostał swojego laptopa, chciał napisać do Deana, ale okazało się, że nic z tego. Przez odmienny upływ czasu żadna wiadomość nie chciała dojść do adresata.

Diabeł nagle prychnął zirytowany.

— Skąd on wie, że to ja do niego piszę?

Winchester znów zajrzał mu przez ramię.

— Może stąd, że nigdy nie napisałbym do niego pierwszy? — zauważył Winchester.

— Kiedyś napisałeś — nadąsał się szatan.

— Sprawdzałem do kogo mogę wysyłać wiadomości — przypomniał mu Sam.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że napisałeś! — krzyknął Lucyfer, marszcząc brwi, co nadawało mu naprawdę uroczy wygląd.

— Możecie się zamknąć? — powiedział nagle Michał.

Starszy archanioł nie wyglądał ostatnio najlepiej. Ciągle chodził skrzywiony — to znaczy jeszcze bardziej skrzywiony niż zwykle — a jego mina kojarzyła się Samowi z miną Castiela, kiedy ten oglądał porno, co trochę go przerażało.

— Co ci jest? — spytał Lucyfer. — Od tygodnia jesteś obrażony na cały świat. Okres ci się zaczął?

Michał posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Po prostu… swędzi mnie skrzydło — powiedział, a Winchester wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Serio? I tylko o to chodziło? — Otarł łzy śmiechu. — Jak chcesz to mogę cię podrapać.

— Mowy nie ma! — krzyknął diabeł.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytał zdziwiony Sam.

— Nie będziesz dotykał jego skrzydeł. — Lucyfer potrząsnął głową. — Możesz dotykać tylko moich. Już szybciej ja go podrapię — powiedział i z miną skazańca podszedł do brata. — Gdzie cię swędzi?

— Lewe skrzydło, na środku — odpowiedział i po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. — Dziękuję.

— Nie wierzę! — krzyknął, wchodząc do kuchni Adam. — Powiedziałeś dziękuję?

— Zamknij się — powiedział Michał.

_I znów jest po staremu_ — pomyślał Winchester.

— A właśnie! — Lucyfer wrócił na swoje miejsce. — Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że od teraz robimy zrzutki na Wi-Fi. Każdy po dwa żetoniki i jeśli ktoś mi ich nie da, to nie dostanie nowego hasła.

— Ale my nawet nie mamy żetonów! — krzyknął zbulwersowany Adam.

— To już wasz problem — wzruszył ramionami szatan. — Ja za was więcej płacił nie będę.

— Za Sama płacisz — zauważył Michał.

— Sam jest moim chłopakiem — powiedział Lucyfer, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— A ja twoim bratem! — krzyknął oburzony archanioł.

— No właśnie! Musisz się w końcu nauczyć, żeby nie żerować na rodzinie. Koniec dyskusji. Hasła nie dostaniecie. Chyba, że znacie datę urodzin Sama — zakończył dyskusję diabeł.

Milligan wyglądał jak zbity pies, a Michał niewiele lepiej.

— Ale ja nie wiem, kiedy on się urodził! — jęknął Adam.

— To hasła nie dostaniesz, chyba że Sam ci powie. Ja w każdym razie nie zamierzam. A teraz cicho bądźcie. Gram w fajną grę i już prawie udało mi się przeskoczyć tę dziurę.

 

***

 

Sam naprawdę chciał zabić Lucyfera za to co zrobił. I wcale nie chodziło mu o rozpętanie Apokalipsy. Nie! Jak mógł powiedzieć Michałowi i Adamowi o tym, że hasłem są jego urodziny!? Teraz ani jeden, ani drugi nie dawał mu spokoju. Wymyślali różne wymówki. Na przykład, że chcą mu kupić prezent. Albo, że muszą wiedzieć kiedy zamówić u Crowleya tort urodzinowy.

— Matoły — prychnął Winchester, zmieniając kanały.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy trafił na reklamę Herpexii i natychmiast przełączył na inny program.

— Co do…? — urwał, kiedy zobaczył co dokładnie jest puszczane w telewizji. — Zamorduję go! — ryknął i przez chwilę chciał rzucić czymś w ekran, ale uświadomił sobie, że naprawa może ich drogo kosztować.

Dlatego po prostu zaczął chodzić po całym pokoju, usiłując się wyładować. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wszedł Lucyfer.

— Krzyczałeś? Stało się coś? — spytał po czym zerknął na telewizor i wybuchnął śmiechem.

— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — powiedział Winchester i usiłował go wyłączyć, ale pilot nie działał. — Zamorduję Gabriela za odwalenie tego numeru. Już samo pojawienie się reklamy Herpexii było podejrzane, nawet jeśli mnie tam nie… — urwał i wziął głęboki wdech. — Tylko dlaczego zaczął puszczać wszystko to w czym z Deanem musieliśmy grać?

Lucyfer trząsł się ze śmiechu.

— Wystąpiłeś… w reklamie… leku na opryszczkę… narządów płciowych? — Archanioł usiłował zaczerpnąć powietrza, by móc skończyć zdanie.

Sam spojrzał na niego zakłopotany i trochę obrażony.

— To przez twojego głupiego brata! Musieliśmy odgrywać swoje role, żeby nas wypuścił.

— Role? Było ich więcej? — Lucyfer ocierał łzy śmiechu.

— Byłem gadającym samochodem, lekarzem, uczestnikiem teleturnieju, miałem z Deanem własny show w udziałem publiczności i…

— Miałeś własny show? — Lucyfer zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu. — I byłeś gadającym… samochodem…

— Jasne, śmiej się — prychnął Winchester i wyszedł z pokoju.

— Sam, poczekaj! — archanioł ruszył za nim, ale powstrzymało go pojawienie się Gabriela.

— Nie sądziłem, że zareaguje tak emocjonalnie — powiedział Trickster.

— Naprawdę mu to zrobiłeś? — spytał szatan, powoli się uspokajając.

— No jasne! W końcu jestem Tricksterem, nie? A te dupki chciały mnie zabić zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy — stwierdził Gabriel.

— Podobno ty zabijałeś Deana setki razy — zauważył Lucyfer.

— Ale nie tak naprawdę. — Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Wiesz, oni też cię tak naprawdę nie zabili.

— Szczegóły — prychnął młodszy archanioł. — Za to ty, nie powinieneś się z tego śmiać przy Samie.

— To po co puszczałeś to w telewizji? — spytał diabeł.

— Żeby mu dokuczyć, oczywiście. Gdybyś się za nim wstawił, może nawet by do czegoś doszło — poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. — Ale spieprzyłeś i teraz musisz wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby powiedzieć przepraszam. Bo inaczej nie będziesz miał kogo pieprzyć.

Lucyfer zamyślił się. Musiał zrobić coś równie głupiego i równie upokarzającego, żeby Sam mu wybaczył. Coś jak…

— Chyba mam pomysł — powiedział. — Ale musisz mi pomóc.

Tymczasem Sam zabarykadował się w bibliotece. Wiedział, że mógł trochę przesadzić, ale wszystkie żarty Gabriela, które ten im robił, zawsze trafiały w czuły punkt. I Lucyfer naprawdę miał prawo się z tego śmiać, nawet jeśli Winchester tego nie potrafił.

Siedział więc teraz przy jednym ze stołów i czytał książkę, na której tekście i tak nie mógł się skupić. Równie dobrze mógł stąd wyjść i wrócić do salonu. Westchnął i ruszył do pokoju, gdzie — jak miał nadzieję — zastanie Lucyfera.

Kiedy tam wszedł, dostrzegł ze zdumieniem wielki telewizor wycięty z kartonu, taki w którym mógłby spokojnie stanąć wyprostowany i być całkowicie widoczny. Nagle na „ekranie” pojawił się Lucyfer. Miał na sobie wymyślną sukienkę. Nagle zaczęła grać melodia, a archanioł zaczął wykonywać taniec brzucha.

Sam patrzył na to w szoku, ale nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować, bo nagle Lucyfer zniknął i wrócił po chwili przebrany w zwykły strój. Pojawił się też Gabriel ubrany w garnitur, z jakimiś karteczkami w ręce.

— Witajcie! Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku naszego teleturnieju! Naszym dzisiejszym gościem jest Lucyfer, który będzie musiał wykonywać skomplikowane zadania oraz odpowiadać na pytania. Gotowy? No to zaczynamy!

Winchester patrzył jak, przez następne piętnaście minut, jego chłopak skakał, mówił dziwnymi głosami i odpowiadał na idiotyczne pytania. Kiedy Gabriel zniknął i Lucyfer chciał zrobić to samo, najwyraźniej po to by przygotować się do kolejnego „programu”, Sam go zatrzymał szczerząc zęby.

— Nie musisz tego robić — powiedział.

— Jeszcze tylko jedno. — Lucyfer uśmiechnął się krótko i wyszedł, by znów wrócić w innym przebraniu.

Tym razem miał na sobie dres. Wszedł do papierowego telewizora i zaczął:

— Mam… opryszczkę narządów płciowych…

Winchester nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

— Jesteś cudowny, kocham cię — powiedział wciąż się śmiejąc.

Archanioł urwał w połowie kwestii i spojrzał zdziwiony na Sama.

— Kochasz mnie?

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział Winchester, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. — Przepraszam, że się obraziłem — szepnął. — I… i dziękuję za to. Byłeś cudowny. I gdyby nie to, że jedyną dostępną sypialnią jest ta koło sypialni naszych braci, to wycałowałbym cię za wszystkie czasy.

— Tak właściwie to jest ich tu jeszcze parę — powiedział cicho Lucyfer. — Więc jeśli nie powiesz o nich Michałowi i Adamowi to z przyjemnością pokażę ci gdzie są. Za to ty, pokażesz mi czego nauczyłeś się jako lekarz.

 

***

 

Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucyfer nie powiedział mu o pozostałych pięciu sypialniach.

Pięciu. Cholernych. Sypialniach.

Mieli tutaj aż siedem sypialni, ale nie… Musieli spać akurat w tej sąsiadującej z pokojem Michała i Adama! Gdyby nie to, że od tej pory Lucyfer bardzo chętnie dzielił się swoimi sypialniami z Samem, to Winchester byłby na niego bardzo obrażony.

Teraz jednak miał inne sprawy na głowie. Usiłował znaleźć jakieś informacje na temat wydostania się z klatki, ale jak na złość, niczego nie było. W sumie to nic dziwnego, skoro mieli się z niej nie wydostać. Sam nie chciał powtarzać zamieszania z pieczęciami, wciąż miał koszmary po ostatnim razie. Do Boga raczej nie zadzwoni z prośbą o wyciągnięcie z klatki jego i szatana.

Kiedy siedział w bibliotece szukając jakiegoś sposobu, przyszedł Lucyfer, niosący dwa kubki pełne parującej herbaty.

— Wciąż szukasz? — spytał, stawiając jeden przed Samem.

Usiadł obok niego, kładąc nogi na jego kolanach.

— Tak, ale bez skutku — odpowiedział Winchester.

— Naprawdę chcesz stąd uciec, hm? — powiedział szatan, brzmiąc wyjątkowo smutno.

— Ucieknę stąd tylko z tobą — zapewnił go Sam, odsuwając laptopa.

Spojrzał z uwagą na archanioła. Nie zmienił się prawie wcale od upadku. Wciąż miał piękne skrzydła i ogon, był niewiarygodnie przystojny… tylko łobuzerski uśmieszek się gdzieś zapodział.

Winchester poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Szatan nie powinien się smucić. Nigdy więcej.

— Wiesz, że mówiłem wtedy poważnie, prawda? Tak samo jak teraz — złapał go za rękę. — Kocham cię i nigdzie się stąd bez ciebie nie ruszam.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Zrobiłeś się strasznie ckliwy, Winchester.

— Palant — warknął Sam, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania.

— Ale twój — stwierdził diabeł.

— Tylko mój — powiedział i pocałował go krótko.

— Co to miał być za pocałunek? — Lucyfer wyglądał na oburzonego.

— Zwykły? — Winchester spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że jego partnera to nie zadowoliło.

— Nie, nie, nie — nie zgodził się szatan.

Przyciągnął Sama do siebie całując go namiętnie.

— To był pocałunek. Zapamiętaj to sobie. — Dał mu pstryczka w nos.

— Jesteś okropny, wiesz? — Winchester uśmiechnął się do Lucyfera.

— Ja? Ja jestem okropny? Gdzie? Kiedy? — Archanioł zaczął się rozglądać, jakby szukając tej swojej “okropności”.

Sam tylko potrząsnął głową ze zrezygnowaniem. On chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

— Tak właściwie to czemu nie próbujesz stąd uciec? I czemu wcześniej zajęło ci to tyle czasu? — Winchester spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

— Zwariowałeś? Miałem tu wszystko. Tam na górze musiałbym coś robić. — Diabeł spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

— To po co uciekłeś? — spytał Sam.

— Czułem się samotny — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale teraz mam ciebie i już nie mam po co uciekać.

Zamilkł na chwilę po czym dodał:

— Oczywiście skacząc, musiałeś pociągnąć za sobą Michała i Adama.

— To było niechcący! Równie dobrze mogłeś sam skoczyć — zauważył łowca, patrząc na niego spode łba.

— Jeszcze wszyscy by pomyśleli, że mi tu za dobrze — powiedział Lucyfer tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

— Jest ci tu za dobrze! — krzyknął, śmiejąc się Winchester.

— Ale oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć! — zawołał archanioł.

Sam wywrócił oczami.

— Myślę, że i tak wszyscy to wiedzą.

— W każdym razie… teraz mam ciebie i tym razem nie mam zamiaru uciekać. Co najwyżej możemy wykopać stąd Michała i Adama. — Spojrzał na niego znad kubka, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Dobry pomysł. Tylko musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby to zrobić. Obstawiam, że telefon do twojego ojca nie wchodzi w grę? — spytał Sam.

— Nie, chyba że masz do niego numer — powiedział szatan.

— Chyba zgubiłem go przy przeprowadzce — stwierdził Winchester, wzruszając ramionami w geście bezradności.

Przyszłość w klatce wcale nie zapowiadała się tak źle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach.


	4. Zgubne skutki alkoholu

Lata w klatce mijały, choć dla Sama było to prawie niezauważalne. Mając przy sobie Lucyfera, nie był w stanie się nudzić. Niby nic takiego się nie działo, ich każdy dzień przebiegał podobnie, a jednak… Wszystkie były na swój sposób interesujące. Im dłużej łowca tam siedział, tym mniej rzeczy zaczynało go dziwić. Dlatego  swój pierwszy większy szok od pierwszych lat w Piekle, przeżył gdzieś około trzydziestego roku w nim spędzonego. I to tylko dlatego, że wyszedł na dwór i zobaczył kolorowe liście.

— Lucyfer? Lucyfer! — zawołał, cofając się powoli z powrotem do domu.

W końcu odwrócił się na pięcie i wbiegł do domu, zastanawiając się, gdzie ten mógł być.

— Lucyfer! — krzyknął.

— W salonie! — usłyszał odpowiedź.

Sam ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył diabła rozwalonego na kanapie i oglądającego kreskówki. Widząc Winchestera, archanioł ściszył telewizor.

— Stało się coś? — spytał, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Dlaczego na dworze jest jesień? — Łowca opadł obok Lucyfera na kanapę, obejmując go w pasie.

— Wiesz, zazwyczaj następuję po… — zaczął szatan, ale Sam mu przerwał.

— Nie pieprz — warknął zirytowany. — Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Dlaczego jest jesień? Teraz? Po trzydziestu latach?

Archanioł westchnął i ułożył się wygodniej w jego ramionach. Przymknął oczy i mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

— Co? — spytał łowca.

— Wykupiłem pory roku — powiedział z uśmiechem archanioł, tym razem wyraźniej. — Dawno temu. Problemem jest to, że przez to całe zamieszanie z czasem następują co trzydzieści lat. Na górze też jest teraz jesień.

— Czyli za trzydzieści lat będzie zima? — Winchester wolał się upewnić. Wolał się nie zdziwić, jeśli nagle zostaną zasypani śniegiem.

— Tak. Chyba, że Crowley o nas zapomni — powiedział diabeł, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nigdy bym o was nie zapomniał. Mam za dużo zabawy w obserwowaniu was — powiedział demon, który pojawił się zupełnie znikąd.

Sam odwrócił się tak szybko, że aż coś strzyknęło. Skrzywił się.

— Koleś… musisz przestać się tak pojawiać, bo jeszcze kiedyś przyprawisz mnie o zawał — stwierdził Winchester, patrząc na niego ze złością.

— Nie mów do mnie koleś — warknął Crowley.

— To przestań tak nagle przychodzić. Matka cię nie wychowała? — spytał łowca.

Crowley prychnął.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Sam się wychowałem.

— I widać, jak to się skończyło — mruknął Winchester.

— To ja ci przynoszę ubrania na jesień… — zaczął demon, udając zranionego.

— Adamowi i Michałowi pewnie też. I Lucyferowi. Plus założę się o pięć żetonów, że musiałeś to zrobić — wtrącił Sam.

— …a ty witasz mnie w ten sposób? — skończył Król Piekła, jak gdyby nikt mu nie przerwał.

Lucyfer parsknął śmiechem.

— Brzmisz jakbyś był naprawdę zawiedziony, ale masz mało przekonujący ton głosu. Powinieneś jeszcze nad tym popracować, bo daleko na tym nie zajedziesz.

Crowley tylko wywrócił oczami i westchnął, po czym zniknął bez pożegnania.

— Tak po prostu odejść, zero kultury — zacmokał z dezaprobatą Lucyfer.

Sam tylko pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w  cztery czarne torby, pozostawione przez demona. W tej podpisanej swoim imieniem, jakiś czas później Sam znalazł ciepłą kurtkę, szalik i czapkę oraz parę bluzek z długim rękawem.

Które z resztą wykorzystał, kiedy część liści opadło i na dworze zapanował chłód. Lucyfer wyciągnął go na dwór, pod pretekstem pielęgnacji ogródka, która tak naprawdę polegała na grabieniu liści na jeden wielki stos.

Tak naprawdę to Winchester je grabił, a kiedy kończył, Lucyfer brał wielki rozbieg i skakał w sam środek rozsypując je wszystkie.

— Może byś mi pomógł? — powiedział Sam, patrząc na turlającego się w liściach archanioła. — W końcu to ty chciałeś żebyśmy zrobili porządek.

— Ale Sammy… To jest takie fajne! — krzyknął diabeł, robiąc w liściach aniołki.

— Nie znudziło ci się po tylu latach? — spytał łowca, opierając się na grabiach.

— Jak byłem sam to to nie było aż takie zabawne — wyjaśnił diabeł i rzucił w niego liśćmi, śmiejąc się jak dziecko.

Gdy zobaczył minę partnera, zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął uciekać.

— Pożałujesz — powiedział Sam, biegnąc za nim.

Gonił go po całym ogrodzie, a kiedy w końcu go złapał — przewracając przy okazji na ziemię — zaczął go łaskotać, tak że ten, nie mógł złapać tchu.

— Przepraszam — krzyknął, wijąc się pod palcami Winchestera i niemal płacząc ze śmiechu. — Już nie rzucę w ciebie liśćmi.

— Obiecujesz? — spytał Sam, przerywając łaskotki.

— Przysięgam na, e… na Michała! — zawołał Lucyfer.

— Wiesz, że to nic nie warta przysięga? — Łowca spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Wiem — uśmiechnął się diabeł. — Ale i tak mnie kochasz.

— Jak nikogo innego — powiedział Sam, całując go w czoło. — Jak nikogo innego — westchnął, opadając na ziemię obok archanioła.

 

***

 

Kiedy Crowley wpadł do nich bez zapowiedzi i to ze skrzynką alkoholu w dłoni, Sam wiedział, że to się źle skończy. Już pomijając to, że Michał wziął jedną z butelek i zaszył się w sypialni. Nie uwzględniając Adama, który również „pożyczył” sobie jedną i ruszył za starszym archaniołem. Po prostu… alkohol potrafiący upić tak potężne istoty jak Lucyfer i jego brat… tak. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

— Sammy! — krzyknął Lucyfer, patrząc na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma. — Czy ty mnie kochasz? — spytał. — Bo Crowley mnie kocha.

Łowca musiał powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Miał nadzieję, że kamera o której wspomniał mu kiedyś diabeł, naprawdę tu była. Z przyjemnością pokaże mu potem, co ten robił i mówił.

— Kocham cię — powiedział i niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jak archanioł wytyka język demonowi.

— Widzisz! A mówiłeś, że tylko ty mnie kochasz. Mój tata zawsze powtarzał, żeby nie ufać demonom — stwierdził tamten mądrym tonem.

Crowley prychnął.

— A co jest złego w ufaniu demonowi, co? — spytał, obrażonym tonem.

Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami i wypił kolejną kolejkę.

— Oszukujecie — stwierdził w końcu. — I kłamiecie.

 _Powiedział szatan_ — pomyślał Sam, wyobrażając sobie minę Deana, gdyby to usłyszał.

— W dodatku — powiedział po zastanowieniu archanioł. — Tata Sama też mu mówił, żeby ten nie ufał demonom. Prawda, Sammy? — Spojrzał na niego, szukając potwierdzenia.

Winchester odchrząknął i przewrócił stronę książki, którą usiłował czytać.

— Yhm — mruknął.

— Mówi tak tylko dlatego, że jest twoim chłopakiem. — Król Piekieł wyglądał na zirytowanego.

— Wcale nie! — krzyknął Lucyfer.

— Ależ tak! — odkrzyknął demon.

— Wcale nie!

— Ależ tak!

— Cicho! — warknął Sam. — Jeśli się nie uspokoicie, to zaraz stracicie ten alkohol.

Spojrzeli na niego oburzeni, ale posłusznie zamilkli.

— Też coś — mruknął Crowley. — Grozić mi zabraniem _mojego_ alkoholu. Skandal.

Winchester westchnął i zamknął książkę. Wstał, po czym ruszył do biblioteki. Crowley i Lucyfer nawet nie umywali się do ludzi, z którymi Sam pił zazwyczaj, ale czuł, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie migreny.

Nie wiedział ile czasu dokładnie spędził w bibliotece. Może parę minut, a może parę godzin. Rzadko używał w klatce zegarka, który — przez dziwny upływ czasu — nie zawsze chciał działać. Lektura tak go wciągnęła, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. I dopiero, gdy usłyszał wrzaski w salonu, podniósł głowę znad książki.

— I tyle by było ze spokojnego czytania — mruknął i skierował swe kroki do salonu, zostawiając książkę (w końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo) w bibliotece.

Kiedy już znalazł się w pokoju, zamarł ze zdumienia.

Crowley i Lucyfer, każdy ze swoją butelką w dłoni, stali objęci w pasie i darli się niemiłosiernie:

— Do nieba nie chooodzęęę, bo jeeest mi nie po drooodzeee…

— Sammy! — krzyknął nagle Lucyfer, przerywając śpiewanie. — Chodź tutaj! Crowley nauczył mnie jakieś zagranicznej pio… pio…

— Piosenki — dokończył usłużnie demon.

— Właśnie — potwierdził diabeł, kiwając głową, jakby Król Piekieł powiedział bardzo ważną rzecz. — Pośpiewaj z nami — poprosił archanioł.

— Może później — powiedział rozbawiony Winchester. — Wy też powinniście odłożyć to na później.

— Ale Sammy… — jęknął Lucyfer.

— Nie bądź łosiem — mruknął Crowley.

Szatan zachichotał.

— Ale on jest łosiem — powiedział i zachwiał się, prawie upadając.

— Dosyć tego — stwierdził łowca, po czym zabrał im prawie opróżnione butelki, ignorując ich protesty. Włożył je do skrzynki, gdzie znajdowały się pozostałe, a ją zabrał do kuchni. Wsadził całą skrzynkę za szafkę, tak by jej nie znaleźli.

Wrócił do salonu i spojrzał na nich groźnie.

— Crowley, śpisz na kanapie. Nie puszczę cię w takim stanie do reszty demonów. Jeszcze gotów przeprowadzić zamach stanu, a tego nie chcemy.

Poczekał aż Król Piekła się położy i przykrył go kocem. Wtedy złapał Lucyfera pod ramię i poprowadził na górę, do sypialni. Zdjął mu buty, spodnie i skarpetki, po czym popchnął na łóżko.

— Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko — wyjęczał Lucyfer.

— Bo tak się zachowujesz — powiedział Winchester, opatulając go kołdrą.

— Nieprawda — mruknął diabeł, ale Sam nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru się z nim teraz kłócić.

Westchnął i ruszył do sąsiedniej sypialni. Znalazł tam Michała i Adama, przytulonych i śpiących na podłodze.

— Ale się rano zdziwią — zachichotał cicho, przykrywając ich kocem.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i przebrał się w piżamę, po czym położył się na łóżku. Lucyfer swoim zwyczajem natychmiast przytulił go całym sobą. Stworzył kokon z piór, a jego ogon objął Sama mocno w pasie.

Winchester tylko westchnął, pozwalając mu na to. Rano może na niego nakrzyczeć za upijanie się z Crowleyem. To będzie wyjątkowo bolesny poranek. Dla Lucyfera, oczywiście.

 

***

 

Poranek po pijackiej nocy rzeczywiście nie był przyjemny. Rano obudziły ich krzyki Michała i Adama, którzy nie byli zbyt zachwyceni swoimi pozycjami. Lucyfer stwierdził, że pośmiałby się z nich, gdyby nie bolała go tak głowa, a Crowley nawet się nie pożegnał, zostawiając złożony koc i karteczkę, że więcej z szatanem nie pije.

— Jasne, jasne — mruknął Lucyfer, patrząc na wiadomość. — Ze mną miałby się nie napić?

Sam tylko wywrócił na to oczami i ruszył do kuchni by zrobić coś do jedzenia. Dopiero po śniadaniu nakrzyczał na diabła, że nie powinien się upijać aż tak, bo on nie ma zamiaru słuchać po raz kolejny jego zawodzenia.

— Przecież aż tak nie marudzę! — krzyknął oburzony archanioł.

— Nie o tym zawodzeniu mówiłem — mruknął Winchester.

Oczywiście, szatan nie chciał mu uwierzyć, że śpiewał razem z Crowleyem. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości rzeczy, które wydarzyły się zeszłego wieczoru i chyba nigdy miał tego nie zrobić. Dlatego Sam zaprzestał prób udowadniania mu tego.

— Następnym razem wszystko nagram — zagroził, a Lucyfer tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Będziemy mieli pamiątkę — stwierdził.

Łowca tylko pokręcił głową i ruszył do biblioteki by skończyć wczoraj czytaną książkę.

Następne miesiące mijały im dosyć spokojnie. Crowley prawie się nie pokazywał, Michał z Adamem byli bardziej milczący niż zwykle, a on z Lucyferem… cóż, oni po prostu byli razem. Szczęśliwi, zakochani i…

— Jesteś chory — stwierdził Lucyfer, patrząc na Sama zmrużonymi oczami.

— Nieprawda — powiedział Winchester, chcąc wyjść z łóżka.

Zrobił to jednak zbyt szybko i zachwiał się, opadając na nie z powrotem.

— Och tak? Czyli nie masz kataru, kaszlu i gorączki? — spytał szatan. — Zero zawrotów głowy? Bólu gardła? Innych dolegliwości?

— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzył uparcie łowca.

— Bzdura — warknął archanioł. — Jesteś chory i nawet nie waż się ruszyć z łóżka. Będziesz w nim leżał tak długo, aż nie wyzdrowiejesz. I bez dyskusji.

Sam patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

— Ani trochę — powiedział Lucyfer. — Myślałem, że jesteś na tyle mądry, by wiedzieć, że chorzy ludzie powinni brać leki, odpoczywać i generalnie starać się wyzdrowieć. Najwyraźniej przeceniłem twoją inteligencję.

Winchester otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamknął je pospiesznie i opadł na łóżko. Zobaczył aprobatę w oczach diabła, na którego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.

— W końcu zaczynasz się zachowywać jak ten Sammy, którego znam i kocham — stwierdził Lucyfer. — Poleżysz tylko parę dni, obiecuję. A jeśli ci nie przejdzie to wezwiemy Crowleya i poproszę o więcej mojej mocy. Uzdrowię cię i będzie cacy.

Reszta tygodnia minęła Lucyferowi na zajmowaniu się Samem. Winchester podziwiał jego cierpliwość, bo nie dość, że zapewnił mu profesjonalną opiekę to jeszcze musiał znosić przytyki Michała, który — oczywiście — nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarzy.

— W życiu nie sądziłem, że taka dobra z ciebie pielęgniarka, braciszku — szydził raz po raz.

— Nie przejmuj się nim — mruknął Sam. — To dupek.

— Ja? Ja miałbym się nim przejmować? — Szatan spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Niedoczekanie jego. Nie będzie mi tu żaden cholerny zbawiciel od siedmiu boleści, porównywał mnie do pielęgniarek.

Winchester spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem

— Chcę wiedzieć, co planujesz? — spytał.

— Nic nie planuję — powiedział Lucyfer, ale zdecydowanie zbyt niewinnym tonem.

Na jego zemstę Sam nie musiał czekać długo. Już następnego dnia zobaczył Michała, którego brązowe włosy stały się neonowo różowe.

— Lucyfer! — wydarł się, gdy tylko zobaczył się w lustrze.

— Tak? — spytał jego brat, ucieleśnienie niewinności.

— Odkręć to! — warknął starszy archanioł.

— Ale co? — nie rozumiał diabeł.

— To. — Michał wskazał ręką w stronę swojej głowy.

— Wybacz, braciszku, ale twarzy chyba nie da się zareklamować. Przynajmniej nie u mnie. Spróbuj u ojca, może on coś poradzi — powiedział szatan, usiłując zachować powagę.

— Ty mały… — zaczął archanioł, ale nim zdążył skończyć, Lucyfer zwiał z łazienki.

— W tych włosach ci do twarzy — stwierdził Adam, chichocząc i uciekając przed wściekłym współlokatorem.

Dopiero wieczorem, gdy leżeli w łóżku, Sam spytał go o dowcip.

— Dlaczego na różowo? — spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Bo nie lubi tego koloru. To chyba oczywiste, nie? — Lucyfer wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— A ty lubisz? — spytał Winchester z ciekawością.

— No jasne, że tak! — zawołał szatan. — Jak można nie lubić różowego? Widziałeś magentę? Albo fuksję? Tego koloru nie da się nie lubić!

Łowca roześmiał się i przytulił go mocno.

— A ty, Sam? — mruknął archanioł. — Jaki kolor lubisz najbardziej?

— Niebieski — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Winchester.

 _Dokładnie taki, jak twoje oczy_ — dodał w myślach, chowając twarz w jego włosach.

 

***

 

Crowley pojawiał się ostatnio częściej niż zwykle, zawsze pod jakimś pretekstem. A to by się napić z Lucyferem (bardzo łatwo dało się go przekonać w tej kwestii), a to żeby wprosić się na obiad („No co? Gotujesz lepiej niż moje demony”). Jednak jego głównym pretekstem była gra w pokera. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że grał okropnie. Wracał za każdym razem, zupełnie jakby chciał przegrywać te wszystkie żetony.

— Bo chce — powiedział mu kiedyś Lucyfer.

— Co? Niby dlaczego? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego ze zdzwonieniem

— Dlatego, że cię lubi — wyjaśnił diabeł.

Jego wzrok był utkwiony w ekranie komputera, gdy grał w jakąś głupią grę.

— Crowley miałby mnie lubić? Oszalałeś? — roześmiał się Winchester.

— Lubi cię, dlatego tak łatwo z nim wygrywasz. Michał i Adam go irytują, ma z nimi na pieńku, więc nigdy nie mają u niego taryfy ulgowej i zawsze przegrywają.

Łowca nie wiedział co miał z tą informacją zrobić, dlatego stwierdził, że nie zrobi nic. Skoro Crowley specjalnie przegrywał żetony, to on nie zamierzał protestować.

Tylko, że to nie wyjaśniało jego coraz częstszych wizyt. Z każdą z nich Sam robił się bardziej podejrzliwy, dlatego pewnego wieczoru spytał demona wprost:

— Crowley… co ty tutaj tak właściwie robisz?

Ten spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— Aktualnie ogrywam cię w pokera, Winchester. Tak, jakbyś nie zauważył — odpowiedział.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. — Łowca spojrzał na niego zirytowany. — Myślałem bardziej o tym, dlaczego tak często tu przychodzisz.

— Bez powodu — mruknął, uciekając wzrokiem.

— Uważaj bo ci uwierzę. — Sam zmrużył oczy. — Coś kombinujesz — stwierdził.

— Nieprawda — powiedział Król Piekła, wymieniając trzy karty.

— To niby po co spędzasz z nami tyle czasu? Nudzi ci się? — spytał Winchester.

Demon spojrzał na niego zirytowany. Łowca zastanawiał się, czy to przez to, że właśnie pokonał jego karetę pokerem, czy przez pytanie.

Crowley westchnął nagle i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— To przez zakłady — wyjaśnił w końcu.

— Zakłady? Jakie zakłady? — nie rozumiał Sam.

— O to, kiedy Lucyfer znowu zacznie się uczyć grać na nowym instrumencie — powiedział Król Piekła.

— On… co? — Winchester spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Kiedy zacznie się uczyć grać… — zaczął Crowley.

Łowca westchnął zirytowany i wywrócił oczami.

— Słyszałem, dzięki. Ale skąd pomysł, że zacznie?

— Wierz mi, zawsze zaczyna — powiedział demon, krzywiąc się na samą myśl.

— Serio? — spytał zdziwiony Sam.

To by wyjaśniało obecność fortepianu w salonie. I skrzypiec. I gitary. I paru innych instrumentów.

— Tak. Sto lat temu zaczął się uczyć grać na dudach… To były koszmarne dwa lata i cieszę się, że nie byłem wtedy królem, bo musiałbym tu schodzić. — Wyglądał tak, jakby niemal współczuł wszystkim tym, którzy musieli to robić. Niemal.

— Musiało być koszmarnie — stwierdził Winchester, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, że zaczął czuć sympatię do tych wszystkich demonów, które musiały tego słuchać.

— No — Crowley pociągnął sporego łyka whisky ze szklanki. — Początkowo używaliśmy tego jako tortur, ale ile można? Zwłaszcza, że to były tortury również dla nas…

— Ale w końcu się nauczył, nie? — powiedział Sam.

W końcu nie raz i nie dwa był świadkiem, jak diabeł upierał się, że coś zrobi i pruł do celu ile fabryka… to znaczy, usiłował za wszelką cenę osiągnąć cel.

— Nauczył, nie nauczył. Dla mnie to wciąż brzmiało tak samo — Crowley dopił whisky. — Na szczęście w końcu sobie odpuścił. Wygląda na to, że znowu mnie ograłeś — powiedział. — Przyjdę w przyszłym tygodniu.

I zniknął.

Sam schował karty i poszedł do swojej sypialni, gdzie zastał Lucyfera leżącego na łóżku i robiącego coś na jego laptopie.

— No cześć — powiedział, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

— Cześć — głos Lucyfera był trochę zaspany, zupełnie jakby uciął sobie drzemkę. — Słyszałem, że przyszedł Crowley. Czego chciał tym razem?

— Przegrać kolejne żetony. — Sam uśmiechnął się i odgarnął Lucyferowi włosy z czoła.

Po chwili zastanowienia powiedział:

— Podobno umiesz grać na fortepianie.

— Umiem, a co? — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Zagrałbyś mi coś? — spytał, robiąc oczy szczeniaczka, które zawsze działały na Deana.

— Naprawdę? — Diabeł spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Winchester skinął głową. — Nie robiłem tego od lat. — Odłożył laptop i przeciągnął się, aż mu coś strzyknęło w kościach.

— Proszę? — powiedział łowca.

— Niech ci będzie. Ale potem chcę nagrody — stwierdził szatan, podnosząc się z łóżka i ciągnąc za sobą Sama. — Za każdą piosenkę jedną — dodał, żeby to było jasne.

— To będzie bardzo dużo nagród — powiedział Winchester, uśmiechając się lekko i pocałował go.

— Bardzo dużo — potwierdził diabeł, oddając pocałunek.

 

***

 

Kiedy Lucyfer wrócił z dworu ruszył od razu do łazienki. Był cały w ziemi, od rana pracował przy swoich bezcennych roślinach, i naprawdę jedyne o czym marzył to gorący prysznic, i może jakaś kanapka. Ewentualnie naleśniki. O tak, zdecydowanie zjadłby naleśniki. Ciepłe, polane syropem, albo z dżemem lub cukrem. Albo czekoladą…

Może powinien poprosić Sama, o zrobienie ich? Nie było nic lepszego od naleśników Winchestera. No, może poza jego pocałunkami. Parę minut zajęło mu umycie się, a kiedy już to zrobił, ruszył na poszukiwania swojego chłopaka. Znalazł go w salonie, rozłożonego na kanapie. Śpiącego.

— Czyli nici z naleśników — mruknął zawiedziony.

Włosy Sama opadły mu na oczy, a książka, którą najwyraźniej czytał zsunęła się na podłogę. Lucyfer odłożył ją na stolik i przysiadł na brzegu kanapy.

Łowca wyglądał tak spokojnie kiedy spał. Nie przejmował się wtedy niczym i trochę przypominał archaniołowi dziecko, które w końcu odnalazło dom. Lucyfer naprawdę nie chciał burzyć tego spokoju, ale wiedział, że Samowi będzie niewygodnie w nocy i rano będzie cały obolały.

Z drugiej strony… Mógłby spróbować go przenieść. Niestety, był tylko jeden problem. Właściwie to dwa, a może nawet by się i trzeci znalazł.

Pierwszy: Sam był od niego o wiele wyższy i cięższy. Drugi: ich sypialnia znajdowała się na piętrze, co dodatkowo utrudniało transport.

Cholera.

W takiej sytuacji, albo mógł obudzić Sama, albo… Albo mógłby z nim polecieć. Oczy Lucyfera zabłysły. Jeszcze nigdy nie latał z Winchester, ale prawdopodobnie jego skrzydła były wystarczająco silne by unieść ich obu. Więc jeśli poszedłby na górę, otworzył drzwi do sypialni i nie leciał zbyt wysoko...

To mogłoby się udać.

Archanioł poszedł szybko do ich pokoju i otworzył drzwi, po czym zbiegł na dół.

Sam wciąż leżał na kanapie. Lucyfer podniósł go delikatnie i złapał pod pachy, unosząc się jednocześnie na skrzydłach. Podleciał do schodów i ostrożnie ruszył w górę. Naprawdę się cieszył, że odkąd Winchester trafił do klatki, miał o wiele mocniejszy sen. Z jego instynktami łowcy, taki manewr byłby niemożliwy.

Kiedy dotarł do ich pokoju, położył ostrożnie mężczyznę na łóżku, zdejmując mu buty i spodnie, żeby było mu wygodniej, po czym położył się obok niego. Przykrył ich obu kołdrą i wtulił się w swojego mis… Sama. W swojego Sama.

Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy obudził się rano, Winchestera przy nim nie było, z czego naprawdę nie był zadowolony. Zazwyczaj budzili się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. A jeśli nie, ten drugi po prostu zawsze czekał aż pierwszy się obudzi i dopiero wstawał.

Lucyfer zastanawiał się, gdzie wywiało Winchestera, ale zagadka się rozwiązała, kiedy wszedł do kuchni i zastał tam swojego chłopaka, robiącego naleśniki.

— Wydawało mi się, że miałeś wczoraj na nie ochotę — powiedział Sam, kładąc przed nim pełen ich talerz.

— Tak, ale skąd… — urwał i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. — Ty dupku! — krzyknął. — Wcale nie spałeś! A ja cię.. a ja z tobą poleciałem aż do sypialni!

— Właśnie, że spałem — powiedział Winchester i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przewrócił naleśnika. — Po prostu obudziłem się kiedy wszedłeś.

— Czyli mogłeś sam iść do łóżka. — Lucyfer wycelował w na niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

— Żartujesz sobie? — spytał łowca, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. — Byłem ciekawy co zrobisz. Ale powiem ci, że latanie rządzi — uśmiechnął się do diabła i pocałował go krótko.

— Zapłacisz mi za to — obiecał mu archanioł, siadając na swoim miejscu i dobierając się do naleśników.

— Ach tak? — spytał Winchester z uśmiechem, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

— Tak — powiedział archanioł, patrząc na niego spode łba.

— Czyli naleśniki nie są wystarczającą zapłatą? — Roześmiał się łowca.

— Nie — powiedział Lucyfer, sięgając po dżem. — Musisz się postarać bardziej — powiedział i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął jeść naleśnika.

Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Bardziej mówisz? — spytał z zainteresowaniem.

Postukał się łopatką w brodę i zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. Podszedł do szatana i nachylił się nad nim, tak, że jego usta muskały ucho Lucyfera.

— Jakieś konkretne życzenia? — spytał, widząc jak diabeł zadrżał.

— Znajdzie się parę — odpowiedział jego partner z uśmieszkiem.

— Lepsze od naleśników? — droczył się z nim Winchester.

— O wiele. — Lucyfer pokiwał energicznie głową.

Ten dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Kliknij [subscribe] by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	5. Zima, śnieg i pocałunki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nienawidzicie mnie za nieregularne aktualizacje. Po tym rozdziale... znienawidzicie mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Czasami zdarzały się takie dni, kiedy wszyscy razem siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, jedząc śniadanie. Były to te dni, w które Sam litował się nad Adamem i Michałem, dając im coś normalnego do jedzenia. Ciepłego, niespalonego, całkowicie jadalnego.

Po ich ciągłych prośbach, by im powiedział dzień jego urodzin, wkurzył się i powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz go o to spytają — będą robić sobie jeść sami. Nie wzięli jego groźby na poważnie.

— Fizyk z TV, którego nazwisko znajdziesz w czwartym okresie układu okresowego... Jak myślisz? — spytał Lucyfer, rozwiązujący jakąś krzyżówkę i drapiący się długopisem w skrzydło.

— Sheldon Cooper — powiedział bez zastanowienia Sam, zdejmując z patelni bekon.

Starszy z archaniołów spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Skąd to wiesz? — spytał Sama Michał. — Nawet nie powiedział ci liczby liter.

— Po prostu wiem — wzruszył ramionami Winchester. — To dla mnie tak oczywiste, jak dla ciebie znanie wszystkich imion twoich braci i sióstr. Albo pamiętanie…

— Ale ja nie znam ich wszystkich! — przerwał mu Michał.

— Nie? — zdziwił się Sam, zapominając na chwilę o przygotowanym jedzeniu.

— Nie — powiedział Michał i gdyby nie był sobą, może zakłopotałby się spojrzeniem, które rzucił mu Winchester.

— To już twój problem — westchnął łowca.

Postawił na stole miskę z jajecznicą i oddzielny talerz z bekonem, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Lucyfer obserwował go znad talerza. W jego głowie kłębiły się różne myśli. Na przykład, że powinni częściej razem jadać posiłki, tylko po to, by jego brat czuł się bardziej zakłopotany. Albo to, że naprawdę nie fair było przynoszenie przez Crowleya nowych ubrań dla nich, przez co Sam już nie potrzebował tych jego. A łowcy było tak ładnie w za małej, czarnej koszulce, którą zabrał mu pierwszego dnia.

Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się plan, który większość ludzi określiłaby jako iście szatański — bardzo słusznie z resztą — lub, na przykład Winchester — po prostu dziecinny. Lucyfer wstał po szklankę wody, a kiedy wrócił udał, że się potyka wylewając przy okazji całą zawartość na Sama.

— Lucyfer! — krzyknął Winchester, zrywając się na równe nogi. Chwycił ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać, co nie przynosiło najmniejszego efektu.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, całkowicie nieszczerze, diabeł. — Pomogę ci — zaoferował i chciał odebrać partnerowi ręcznik, ale ten tylko odrzucił go na blat.

— To nic nie da — mruknął Sam. — Będę musiał się po prostu przebrać — spojrzał na swoją koszulką, która cała się do niego przylepiła.

— Nie musisz, ładny widok — stwierdził Lucyfer, szczerząc zęby i całkowicie przestając udawać, że jest mu przykro.

Adam za to patrzył na Michała, czekając na wybuch, który ku jego zdumieniu nie nadszedł.

_Nawet już nie reaguje_ — zachichotał w myślach i skierował wzrok na swojego brata i jego chłopaka.

— Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — uświadomił sobie Winchester, patrząc na Lucyfera oskarżycielsko.

— Wcale nie — zaprotestował młodszy archanioł, udając niewiniątko.

— Właśnie, że tak — powiedział Sam.

— Nieprawda — kłócił się Lucyfer.

— Lucy… — Sam spojrzał na niego groźnie. Adam był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i zacząłby mu grozić palcem.

— To było niechcący! Naprawdę! — usiłował go przekonać diabeł, choć uśmiech cisnął mu się na usta i Milligan był pewien, że łowca już to zauważył.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— I mówisz prawdę, tak? — spytał, mrużąc lekko oczy i wydymając wargi.

— Tak — powiedział Lucyfer z całą pewnością i powagą, na jaką go było w tej chwili stać.

— Niech ci będzie — westchnął Winchester, po czym przytulił swojego archanioła.

A przynajmniej wyglądało, że chciał to zrobić, bo tak naprawdę po prostu złapał Lucyfera i poszedł z nim w stronę basenu.

— Sam? Sam, gdzie mnie niesiesz? Sam? — pytał spanikowany szatan. Usiłował się wyrwać, ale Winchester trzymał mocno i nie puszczał. Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się przy krawędzi basenu, wrzucił go do środka.

— Sam! — krzyknął oburzony Lucyfer. — Jak mogłeś? Jest jesień! Zimno! — zawył, patrząc na partnera z wyrzutem.

— Trzeba było mnie nie oblewać wodą — powiedział Sam.

— Oszukujesz! — burknął Lucyfer, płynąc do krawędzi, by się wydostać.

Kiedy wyszedł, otrząsnął się jak pies.

_Jak mały, uroczy, mokry szczeniaczek_ — stwierdził z rozczuleniem Sam. — _Bardzo obrażony przy okazji_ — dodał, widząc minę archanioła.

— Nieprawda. Po prostu się zemściłem — powiedział, obserwując Lucyfera.

— To ja też się zemszczę — postanowił diabeł, patrząc na spode łba.

— Zemścisz się za moją zemstę? — spytał rozbawiony Winchester.

— Tak! — krzyknął Lucyfer, choć wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie.

— Niech ci będzie — dał za wygraną Sam i ruszył w stronę domu.

Odwrócił się jeszcze i powiedział:

— A, i nie musisz się przebierać. Ładny widok.

 

***

 

Archanioł udawał obrażonego i nie chciał patrzeć na Sama, który mógł tylko wywrócić na to oczami. Winchester zaciągnął go do ich sypialni, gdzie kazał przebrać się w suche ubrania. Nieszczególnie go zdziwiło, że szatan wybrał ubrania łowcy, a nie swoje. Sam zmienił w tym czasie morką wciąż koszulkę.

Gdy obaj byli już przebrani w suche rzeczy, szatan stwierdził, że wciąż mu jest zimno i pociągnął Sama pod kołdrę, gdzie wtulił się w niego jak miś koala. Winchester uśmiechnął się na to i przekręcił się na jeden bok, sięgając po książkę, którą wczoraj zaczął.

Przez parę chwil cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem i momentem całkowitego spokoju.

Lucyfer czuł się wręcz odurzony zapachem Sama, a to, że łowca był tu z nim, w pościeli również pachnącej jak on — wcale nie pomagało.

— Sam… — mruknął Lucyfer, obejmując go od tyłu i składając drobne pocałunki na karku.

Winchester zadrżał i wygiął się, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

— Tak? — spytał.

Lucyfer jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł na nim okrakiem. Zabrał mu książkę, którą tamten czytał i odłożył ją na stolik, uśmiechając się. Ten uśmiech skojarzył się Samowi z drapieżnikiem, który w końcu dopadł swój łup.

— Długo czekałem, chciałem, żebyś to ty zrobił pierwszy krok — zaczął Lucyfer, pochylając się by go pocałować. — Bliskość dla aniołów jest bardzo ważna, Sam — powiedział. — A ja tej bliskości, nie miałem bardzo, bardzo długo. Ale od chwili gdy się tu pojawiłeś, czuję jak pustka powoli mnie opuszcza. Tylko, że to wciąż za mało — szepnął, przygryzając płatek jego ucha. — To za mało, Sam, a ja, nie dość że wciąż nie jestem wystarczająco zaspokojony, to jeszcze ty jesteś tuż obok. Tak piękny, tak doskonały, przeznaczony mi, niemal od początku czasu.

Sam roześmiał się, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

— Czy jeśli ci powiem, że to ja czekałem, aż wykonasz pierwszy ruch, to pospieszysz się i mnie przerżniesz?

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

— Za grosz w tobie romantyka — powiedział, ściągając Samowi koszulkę. — Ale nic w tym dziwnego, prawda? Wy, Winchesterowie, nie słyniecie z cierpliwości, a już tym bardziej z subtelności.

Poruszył się, pocierając ich biodra o siebie. Winchester wyrwał się do przodu, na co Lucyfer zachichotał.

— Myślę, że musimy cię nauczyć, panowania nad sobą. — Uśmiechnął się, unieruchamiając jego ciało za pomocą swoich mocy.

— Oszukujesz — jęknął Sam, czując na sobie zarówno ręce, jak i ogon Lucyfera.

— Nieprawda. — Archanioł pocałował go, splatając ich języki w namiętnym tańcu. — Po prostu nie umiesz się bawić.

Sam spojrzał na Lucyfera i warknął, chcąc wyrwać się z niewidzialnych więzów.

— A-a-a — archanioł pogroził palcem, jakby mówił małemu dziecku, że czegoś mu nie wolno. — Więzy zostają, dopóki nie nauczysz się być cierpliwym. Co do ubrań… — Złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarz, gdy pstrykał, sprawiając że cała ich odzież zniknęła.

Sam patrzył na Lucyfera oniemiały. Archanioł górował nad nim, siedząc na jego biodrach. Trzy pary archanielskich, biało-złotych skrzydeł były rozłożone, a długi ogon wsunął się pod Sama, drażniąc jego wejście.

Winchester syknął, czując powoli wsuwający się w niego grot, który diabeł natychmiast cofnął.

— Wybacz, Sammy — powiedział, choć wcale nie wyglądał na skruszonego. — Wiesz, że on czasem żyje własnym życiem. Ale nie możemy pozwolić, by zepsuł całą zabawę, prawda?

Sam nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty jęczeniem. Bo gdy diabeł do niego mówił, zsuwał się jednocześnie w dół, tak by wraz z ostatnim wypowiedzianym słowem, wziąć główkę jego penisa w usta i zacząć ssać.

_Och, podoba ci się_ — powiedział telepatycznie, biorąc go głębiej.

Sam poruszył biodrami, chcąc przyśpieszyć jego ruchy, ale Lucyfer odsunął się odrobinę i ugryzł go w wewnętrzną stronę uda.

— Cierpliwość, Winchester — przypomniał mu, warcząc cicho. — To ja ustalam zasady.

Sam pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego proszącym wzrokiem.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się na to lekko, wracając do przerwanej czynności. Jego ogon znów zaczął zataczać małe kółka wokół wejścia Sama.

Archanioł odgonił go i przywołał lubrykant, który rozsmarował zarówno na swoich palcach, jak i na penisie, a po chwili wahania również na ogonie — na wszelki wypadek. Winchester patrzył na niego chciwie. Jego oczy były pełne pożądania i diabeł był pewien, że gdyby nie moc, która trzymała go w miejscu, to Sam wziąłby sobie wszystko, czego w tym momencie pragnął.

A pragnął Lucyfera. W sobie. Teraz.

Jednak tamten był irytująco dokładny, przygotowując go swoimi palcami. Sekunda po sekundzie, milimetr po milimetrze, był w nim coraz głębiej.

— Lucyfer — sapnął Winchester, patrząc na niego proszącym wzrokiem.

— Znasz mnie, Sam — zaczął diabeł, wysuwając swoje palce i ustawiając swojego penisa, tak, że tylko główka tkwiła w wejściu. — Jestem bardzo skrupulatny we wszystkim co robię. Dlatego musisz mi powiedzieć, czy naprawdę tego chcesz.

Diabeł zaczął całować jego szczękę, schodząc do jego szyi, którą potarł nosem, gdy powtarzał:

— Musisz to powiedzieć, Sam.

Ten tylko jęknął, usiłując się poruszyć, ale dłonie diabła zbyt mocno go trzymały.

— Powiedz to, Sam — powtórzył archanioł.

— Tak — wydyszał mężczyzna. — Tak, do cholery.

Diabeł słysząc to uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go mocno, splatając ich języki w namiętnym tańcu.

— Jesteś mój — wymruczał, przygryzając płatek ucha łowcy.

— Twój — jęknął Sam, gdy Lucyfer w niego wszedł jednym płynnym ruchem. — Tylko twój.

Lucyfer jęknął i zamarł na chwilę, chcąc dać Samowi chwilę, na rozluźnienie się.

— Spokojnie, odpręż się — powiedział, całując go raz po raz, aż ten to zrobił. — Gotów? — spytał, a gdy Sam kiwnął głową, diabeł poruszył się i jęknął.

— Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny — powiedział, wchodząc w niego coraz szybszymi ruchami, tracąc przy tym kontrolę nad swoją magią.

A chwilę później nad całym sobą, gdy ręce Sama uwolniły się spod zaklęcia i natychmiast powędrowały na plecy Lucyfera, do nasady jego skrzydeł. Archanioł wygiął się, starając być bliżej tych zwinnych palców, bliżej całego Sama.

I jego ogon chyba to rozumiał, bo owinął się wokół penisa Winchestera, dopasowując swoje ruchy do szybkich pchnięć.

— Lucyfer… ja zaraz… — jęknął Sam.

— Zrób to dla mnie — powiedział Lucyfer z nutką szaleństwa w głosie. — Jesteś mój, Sam — warknął, to gryząc, to całując skórę na piersi łowcy. — Mój — powtórzył, wchodząc w niego głębiej i trafiając w prostatę.

— Twój — powiedział Sam, widząc mroczki przed oczami. — Tylko twój — krzyknął, dochodząc.

Lucyfer chwilę później zrobił to samo, opadając na niego zmęczony i szczęśliwy.

— Mówiłem, że się zemszczę — dodał jeszcze.

Sam roześmiał się cicho.

— W takim razie muszę częściej wrzucać cię do basenu — mruknął i pozwolił się otoczyć kokonem z piór.

— Kocham cię — mruknął jeszcze, niemal od razu zapadając w sen.

— Ja ciebie też, Sammy — westchnął archanioł, chowając twarz w jego włosach. — Ja ciebie też.

 

***

 

— Przynoszenie wam nowych ubrań zaczyna robić się nudne — powiedział Crowley, pojawiając się na środku pokoju.

Jak zwykle był ubrany w ciemny garnitur, który wyglądał jakby właśnie został kupiony w jednym z tych drogich sklepów, które Dean i Sam omijali szerokim łukiem, woląc nie przyciągać swoim strojem niczyjej uwagi.

Zbliżała się zima, przez co potrzebowali nowych kurtek i cieplejszych rzeczy. I w ogóle nowych ubrań, bo przez tak długi czasu użytkowania, były już trochę zniszczone.

— Po prostu nie masz już z kim wygrywać w pokera, jak tu przychodzisz — powiedział Winchester, pielęgnując skrzydła swojego archanioła.

— To nie moja wina, że wasi bracia, debile, pozaciągali sobie aż takie długi — burknął król Piekła.

— Nasza tym bardziej — powiedział Lucyfer.

— Jak chcesz, to ja mogę z tobą zagrać — powiedział Sam, chcąc się podnieść.

— Nie! — krzyknął Lucyfer, ciągnąc go z powrotem. — Teraz mnie miziasz. Zagrać możesz później.

Uwielbiał, kiedy Sam go miział po skrzydłach, nawet jeśli tamten nazywał to pielęgnacją. Mizianie to mizianie i już. Ale skoro tylko jemu pozwalał dotykać swoich skrzydeł (może jeszcze dopuściłby do nich Adama, ale Michała? Nigdy w życiu) i tylko on był chętny, żeby go pomiziać, to nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się o nazwę.

— Równie dobrze mogę zagrać teraz, a pomiziać cię później — zauważył Winchester.

— Nieprawda — burknął Lucyfer.

— Prawda — roześmiał się łowca.

— Nieprawda. — Diabeł uparcie stał przy swoim, co nie było niczym dziwnym.

— Prawda. I koniec, i kropka, o — powiedział Winchester i odwrócił się tam, gdzie powinien stać demon.

Tyle, że Crowleya już nie tam było.

— Znowu się wystraszył — westchnął Sam i ziewnął, przeciągając się niczym kot, co dało Lucyferowi chwilowy widok na kawałek jego brzucha, gdy koszulka podjechała do góry.

Nagle telefon Sama zabrzęczał. Winchester podniósł go i przeczytał wiadomość: „ _Ja wcale się nie boję, bo prostu jesteście tak obrzydliwe słodcy, że nie mogłem tam wytrzymać_ ”.

Odpisał: „ _Mów co chcesz, ty po prostu boisz się uczuć_ ”.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko zdjęcie środkowego palca.

Zachichotał i zapisał zdjęcie w folderze, w którym była cała masa podobnych. Niesamowite, ile razy Crowleyowi chciało się robić zdjęcia swojego środkowego palca. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i odłożył telefon na stół, daleko od kubków z herbatą.

— Idzie zima — powiedział po chwili na głos, przerywając ciszę.

— No… — mruknął Lucyfer, ale Sam nie wykazywał chęci rozwinięcia tej myśli, więc spytał: — I co w związku z tym?

— Nie, nic. Ale nie uważasz, że po tych sześćdziesięciu latach wypadałoby w końcu powiedzieć Michałowi i Adamowi o tych sypialniach? — Sam spojrzał na niego ciekawie, zastanawiając się, jak szybko diabeł odmówi.

Dość szybko.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Lucyfer. — Jakby byli inteligentni, to sami by sprawdzili co tam jest.

— Po prostu nie chcesz im żadnej oddawać — stwierdził Winchester, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcę im żadnej oddawać! — zawołał archanioł.

— Nic by ci się nie stało gdybyś się z nimi podzielił. — Winchester wywrócił oczami.

— Mnie nic, ale moje sypialnie by ucierpiały — powiedział diabeł, robiąc smutną minę. Zupełnie, jakby los sypialni bardzo się dla niego liczył.

— Przesadzasz — mruknął Sam.

— Nieprawda. — Lucyfer pokręcił głową. — To tak jakbyś ty oddał im swój laptop.

Winchester pomyślał o tym, co mogliby z nim zrobić i aż się wzdrygnął. _Nigdy, nigdy nie pozwoli, by to się stało_. Obojętnie, czy miałby oddać swojego starego laptopa, z którego obaj wciąż korzystali (tylko dzięki odnawianiu go co jakiś czas) czy tego nowego.

— No widzisz — powiedział archanioł, uszczęśliwiony, że Sam dostrzegł grozę sytuacji. — Z tego samego powodu ja nie chcę, żeby korzystali z pozostałych sypialni. Zwłaszcza z tej, w której jest wiszące łóżko. O, albo to wodne. — Rozmarzył się na samo jego wspomnienie.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, jak bardzo nie miałeś na co wydawać żetonów, żeby je kupić — stwierdził Sam.

No bo na co komu wodne łóżko? Okej, może i było wygodne. Okej, może i mieli na nim całkiem niezłą frajdę, robiąc różne, e… ciekawe rzeczy. Ale przecież na pewno kosztowało majątek i można było za nie kupić coś lepszego.

— Ostatnio nie protestowałeś, kiedy z niego korzystaliśmy — przypomniał mu diabeł, całkowicie niepotrzebnie.

— Ja nigdy nie protestuję, Lucy — powiedział Sam, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Czyli teraz też byś nie zaprotestował? — Lucyfer poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Łowca wywrócił oczami. — Ale myślałem, że chcesz żebym cię miział po skrzydłach.

— Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego — zauważył chytrze archanioł.

— Tak trochę, tak — mruknął Sam.

— Nieprawda — kłócił się diabeł.

— Prawda — powiedział Sam, zbliżając się do niego tak bardzo, że niemal stykali się nosami.

— Nieprawda. — Głos Lucyfera przestał brzmieć przekonująco.

— Przestań się ze mną kłócić, cholero jedna. Bo powyrywam ci wszystkie piórka — zagroził mu, usiłując się nie śmiać z miny diabła. Pocałował go szybko i odsunął się, ignorując pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie. — Chodź tutaj — powiedział, otwierając ramiona, w które Lucyfer natychmiast wpadł, przytulając się do niego mocno.

 

***

 

Sam przekonał się, że obojętnie od pory roku, Lucyfer zawsze zachowywał się jak dziecko. Tym razem przypomniał sobie o tym, gdy jego partner wyciągnął go na dwór, żeby urządzić wielką bitwę na śnieżki. Nawet udało mu się namówić Michała i Adama, żeby do nich dołączyli.

Drużyny jak zwykle miały taki sam skład czyli po archaniele i jego (w przypadku Michała nie do końca) wybranym naczyniu. Każdy zespół miał pięć minut na przygotowanie arsenału.

— Jak wygramy to chcę nagrodę — powiedział diabeł, lepiąc śnieżne kulki.

Winchester spojrzał na niego, odgarniając sobie z czoła włosy.

— Ja też — odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Najlepiej od ciebie, bo gdybym dostał to co chcę od Michała, to chyba padłbym na zawał. — Wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

— Tu nie można umrzeć — przypomniał mu Lucyfer, nic sobie z tego gestu nie robiąc.

— To jeszcze gorzej. Miałbyś chłopaka z traumą na całe życie. — Łowca puścił do niego oko, dalej lepiąc śnieżki.

— Zawsze mógłbym sobie znaleźć innego — zauważył archanioł, prostując się lekko. — Kogoś zabawniejszego, mądrzejszego, przystojniejszego, lepszego w łóżku… — Diabeł poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Winchester prychnął.

— Mógłbyś, ale tego nie zrobisz — powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie.

— Nie, nie zrobię. Mam z tobą zdecydowanie za dużo zabawy. — Archanioł wyszczerzył zęby i cmoknął go w nos.

Sam wywrócił oczami, objął go i porządnie pocałował. A raczej usiłował to zrobić, gdy nagle poczuł coś zimnego na twarzy.

— Bez całowania! — krzyknął Adam. — Bo zaraz dostaniecie jeszcze jedną. — Podrzucił parę razy śnieżną kulkę, patrząc to na nią to na nich.

— Ty mały… — zaczął Winchester, ale nie dokończył, tylko odwdzięczył mu się, rzucając w niego śnieżką.

I tak rozpoczęła się wojna.

— Za drzewo! Za drzewo! — krzyczał Lucyfer, osłaniając Sama i używając swojego ogona do odbijania i niszczenia śnieżek przeciwników.

— Ale tam jest Michał! — odkrzyknął Winchester.

— To za to drugie drzewo! — zawołał diabeł, a Sam zniknął za pniem, tylko po to, by zaatakować od drugiej strony.

Bitwa trwała może z pół godziny, dopóki Michał z Adamem ogłosili, że się poddają. Tak właściwie to Milligan ogłosił, starszy z archaniołów chciał w nich jeszcze porzucać. Adam argumentował, że i tak już przemókł i stracił swoją dumę i honor. Może je odzyskać kiedy indziej.

— Mięczaki — prychnął Lucyfer, mimo że sam pociągał nosem.

— Wiesz, co? — spytał Sam, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

— Co? — Diabeł spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, machając ogonem to w jedną to w drugą stronę.

— Wygraliśmy! — krzyknął szczęśliwy Winchester.

— I co w związku z tym? — Archanioł uśmiechnął się, doskonale wiedząc co Samowi chodzi po głowie.

— Należy mi się nagroda — stwierdził łowca, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Dostaniesz ją — obiecał szatan, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy. — Ale najpierw musisz się przebrać, jesteś cały przemoczony.

— Mówi ten, który pociąga nosem — powiedział Sam, strzepując mu śnieg z kurtki. — Wracamy do domu.

— Ale wyjdziemy jeszcze? — spytał Lucy, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

— Jasne, że wyjdziemy — obiecał mu Winchester. — Ale może niekoniecznie dzisiaj, co?

— Sam! — zawołał zawiedzony Lucyfer.

— Lucy! — powtórzył po nim Winchester.

Stali naprzeciw siebie, Sam z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi, a Lucyfer z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Obaj tak samo uparci jak zwykle.

— Mamy całe trzydzieści lat zimy. To wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się nią nacieszyć, a co dopiero wyjść i pobawić się na zewnątrz. Jeszcze zdąży ci się znudzić — usiłował argumentować Sam, co, o dziwo, zadziałało, ponieważ archanioł skapitulował.

— Niech ci będzie — westchnął i zgarbił się lekko, opuszczając ręce z bioder.

— Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo się poddasz — powiedział Sam ze zdziwieniem.

Lucyfer nie należał do najbardziej uległych stworzeń na ziemi (i nie tylko). Wręcz przeciwnie. Był uparty i bardzo często nieodpowiedzialny.

— Ja wcale się nie poddałem — zaprotestował szatan. — Ja po prostu zmieniłem stronę.

— Niby na jaką? — spytał Winchester, unosząc brwi w geście zdziwienia.

— Na twoją — odpowiedział i pociągnął łowcę do domu.

Kiedy wieczorem leżeli już w łóżku, Lucyfer mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

— Sam? — powtórzył chwilę później, tym razem głośniej i wyraźniej.

— Hm? — Winchester przekręcił się, obejmując go mocniej.

— Kochasz mnie? — spytał szatan, trochę płaczliwie.

Winchester otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Wyglądał na trochę chorego, ale to mógł być efekt spędzenia połowy dnia na zimnie. Ciepła herbata i wygrzanie się, powinny załatwić sprawę, ale to nie wyjaśniało tego idiotycznego pytania.

To chyba oczywiste, że go kochał. Kochał bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie.

— Mówiłem ci to już i powtórzę raz jeszcze oraz tyle razy ile tylko będziesz chciał. Zawsze i bez względu na wszystko, będę cię kochał — powiedział, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. — Pamiętaj o tym zawsze i wszędzie, okej?

— Okej — mruknął Lucyfer i wtulił się w Sama. — Sam?

— Co? — spytał tamten, bojąc się, że diabłu znów przyszły do głowy jakieś wątpliwości.

— Ja ciebie też kocham — powiedział archanioł, zapadając w sen.

 

***

 

Sam siedział z Lucyferem przy kominku. To znaczy Winchester siedział, bo Lucyfer swoim zwyczajem rozłożył się na nim i na kanapie. Obaj pili ciepłą czekoladę, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i obserwując padający za oknem śnieg.

— Jak myślisz, co teraz się dzieje tam na górze? — spytał Sam.

Od paru dni myślał o tym bardziej intensywnie niż zwykle. Wiedział, że zbliżają się święta, Crowley oczywiście im to powiedział w zeszły poniedziałek. A może to była środa? Ciężko się połapać przez tę różnicę w czasie.

— Ludzie jak zwykle wszędzie się śpieszą, tym razem bardziej niż zwykle ze względu na święta. Potwory, demony i samozwańczy bogowie grasują po ziemi siejąc zamęt. I dzieje się wszystko to, co przed świętami. Dlaczego pytasz? — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem, doskonale wiedząc dlaczego.

— Tak po prostu — westchnął Sam. — Po prostu się zastanawiałem, co robi teraz Dean. I Bobby. I czy Cas jest z nimi.

— Pewnie wszyscy są razem. Znając życie twój brat poluje na jakieś paskudztwo, a pozostała dwójka mu w tym pomaga

— Wątpię — powiedział Sam. — Obiecał mi, że będzie wieść szczęśliwe życie, zanim powiedziałem ci tak.

— Więc pewnie to robi. Tylko skąd u ciebie pomysł, że dla niego szczęśliwym życiem nie będzie polowanie? — spytał archanioł, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

Winchester wzruszył ramionami.

— Miałem, i w sumie nadal mam, nadzieję, że da sobie spokój — mruknął.

Znów zapadła cisza. Sam bawił się włosami Lucyfera, który po prostu leżał z przymkniętymi oczami. Winchester miał wrażenie, że ten zaraz zacznie mruczeć jak kot.

— Tęsknisz za nim, co? — spytał nagle diabeł, choć było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

— Bardzo, w końcu to mój brat — powiedział Sam. — Nieraz zastępował ojca. A raczej był nim przez większość czasu.

— Za Adamem byś tak nie tęsknił — zauważył archanioł.

— To zupełnie inna sytuacja. Dean był ze mną od zawsze, a Adam… — Sam urwał i potarł ręką kark.

— A Adam nie — dokończył Lucyfer.

— Tak, chyba tak — zgodził się. — I nawet jeśli chcę go czasem zamordować, to i tak za nim tęsknię.

Zamyślił się na chwilę, wracając do wspomnień sprzed klatki. Było to tak dawno temu. Uświadomił sobie, jak wiele lat spędził na samym dnie Piekła i poczuł się stary. Westchnął ciężko, biorąc łyk czekolady.

— Tak przy okazji… wymyśliłem dzisiaj świetny sposób na zamordowanie Michała — powiedział diabeł, usiłując rozładować atmosferę.

Sam spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Tak? — spytał z ciekawością.

— No! Wystarczy zrzucić go w kąpielówkach do basenu, teraz kiedy jest zimno i woda jest zamarznięta. Najlepiej, żeby spał. Wtedy wszyscy pomyślą, że po prostu lunatykował — powiedział Lucyfer, niesamowicie z siebie dumny i uśmiechając się jak wariat.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Crowley się domyśli, kto jest sprawcą, prawda? — Winchester przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

— Nieprawda — powiedział diabeł. — Potrafię świetnie udawać, że nie wiem, o co chodzi.

Winchester wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Tak jak wtedy, kiedy udawałeś przed Michałem, że to nie ty polałeś mu łóżko sokiem? Albo jak zrobiłeś bałagan w kuchni i zwaliłeś na Adama? Albo jak… — Sam urwał, gdy Lucyfer zdzielił go poduszką, którą natychmiast zabrał z powrotem, żeby Winchester nie mógł się zemścić.

— Załapałem, uważasz że nie umiem kłamać. Ale ja umiem kłamać doskonale — usiłował o przekonać archanioł.

— Nieprawda. — Sam pokręcił głową, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko.

— Prawda — kłócił się diabeł. — W końcu uwierzyłeś, że cię kocham — dodał.

Winchester zamarł. Uśmiech powoli zniknął z jego twarzy, a on przybrał postawę obronną, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Objął się ramionami i wycofał spod Lucyfera, który wciąż na nim leżał.

Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucyfer powiedział to tak po prostu, jakby to wszystko było od początku kłamstwem. A może faktycznie tak było? Może ten nigdy go nie kochał? Winchester spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce.

Odsunął się od kanapy i już chciał iść na górę, kiedy poczuł dłoń Lucyfera oplatającą się wokół jego nadgarstka.

— Gdzie idziesz, kretynie? Tylko udowadniałem, że potrafię kłamać — powiedział, ciągnąc go z powrotem na kanapę. Winchester się wyrwał, odchodząc jeszcze parę kroków. — Sam? — spytał Lucyfer niepewnie. — To nie było naprawdę, wiesz o tym, prawda? Kocham cię. Nie mógłbym przestać.

— Mogłeś w ogóle nie kochać — zauważył Sam, przeklinając swój głos, który był drżący, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

— Nie wygaduj głupot, Sam. — Lucyfer usiłował podejść, ale Winchester znów się odsunął. — Przecież doskonale wiesz, że cię kocham.

— Najwyraźniej nie. To wszystko mogło być kłamstwem, Lucyfer — powiedział łowca. — „Nigdy cię nie okłamię” — zacytował, widząc jak przerażenie wkrada się na twarz archanioła. — „Nigdy cię nie opuszczę” — dodał.

— Sam… — zaczął znów diabeł.

— Nie. Przestań. — Winchester pokręcił głową. — Zostaw mnie. Muszę pobyć sam.

I wycofał się całkowicie, biegnąc po schodach, prawdopodobnie prosto do jednej z pustych sypialni.

— Co ja zrobiłem? — szepnął załamany Lucyfer, siadając ciężko na kanapie i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że jak na drugą pisaną w życiu scenę +18 nie było tak źle.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach.


	6. Pogodzić się z...

Od czasu kłótni Sama i Lucyfera w klatce trwała nienaturalna cisza. Bez żadnego śmiechu dwóch zakochanych idiotów, wesołej szamotaniny w kuchni i dokuczania Michałowi, słychać było tylko zegar i szmery w bibliotece. Czasami trzaskanie garnkami i kolejne „rozmowy” pomiędzy młodszym z archaniołów i Winchesterem.

Adam w życiu nie sądził, że będzie mu tego brakować. W końcu byli… byli koszmarem ostatnich paru lat!

_Raczej pierwszych paru_ — powiedział jakiś irytujący głosik w jego głowie, z którym niechętnie musiał się zgodzić. Nie mógł jednak przestać się zastanawiać, kiedy w jakiś pokręcony sposób zaakceptował związek swojego brata z diabłem. Oczywiście wciąż mówił, że to ohydne, żeby przestali, ale… kiedy przestał mieć tak naprawdę to na myśli?

Westchnął i wstawił wodę na herbatę. Powinien porozmawiać z Samem, albo z Lucyferem. Przecież ci idioci w życiu się nie pogodzą. Łowca był zbyt uparty, a szatan za bardzo się obwiniał. Po tak wielu przeprosinach, Adamowi udało się wyłapać o co się pokłócili. No i co, że go okłamał. To się zdarza prawda? Może nie powinien udawać w takiej sprawie, ale przecież przeprosił i to parokrotnie. Taak, powinien najpierw pogadać z Lucyferem i od niego dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

Zupełnie jakby przywołany jego myślą, do kuchni wszedł Lucyfer. Wyglądał okropnie. Podkrążone oczy, włosy w nieładzie i wyglądał jakby od paru dni nie widział się z prysznicem. Milligan bez słowa wyciągnął drugi kubek i wrzucił do niego torebkę herbaty, która chwilę później została zalana wrzątkiem.

Postawił jeden kubek przed archaniołem, a sam wziął własny i usiadł naprzeciw diabła.

— Pij — polecił, a jego ton był tak stanowczy, że Lucyfer spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jednak posłusznie wziął kubek, powąchał zawartość, po czym upił łyk herbaty. — A teraz mów. O co poszło? I nie próbuj mówić, że o nic, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę.

Diabeł zamrugał parę razy.

— Po co chcesz wiedzieć? — wychrypiał, mieszając łyżeczką w kubku, jakby chciał rozpuścić cukier, którego tam nie było. — Jeśli chcecie z Michałem uknuć plan, który sprawi, że już się z Samem nigdy nie pogodzimy, to możecie oszczędzić sobie kłopotu, bo on i tak będzie milczał. Nie odezwie się już do mnie i bardzo słusznie zresztą.

— O co poszło? — powtórzył jeszcze raz, zachowując cierpliwość, co było zaskakująco łatwe.

— Powiedziałem mu, że kłamałem w sprawie miłości do niego. Że to wszystko było kłamstwem — mruknął, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Adama uderzyło to, jak smutne one były. — Obiecałem mu, że nigdy go nie okłamię, nie oszukam. A skłamałem, że go nie kochałem. Usiłowałem to odkręcić, ale… — urwał i westchnął.

— Ale mój brat jest uparty i wciąż nie jest pewny. Nie możesz mu w jakiś sposób, no nie wiem, pokazać, że jest ci przykro? — spytał Milligan, patrząc na diabła uważnie.

— Niby jak? — prychnął Lucyfer. — Kwiatkami? Czekoladkami? Mam odśpiewać pieprzoną serenadę? W jaki sposób to miałoby naprawić to co zrobiłem, hm?

— Otwórz się przed nim. Porozmawiaj. Nie kombinuj tylko wybierz najprostszą drogę — powiedział Adam.

— I skąd wiesz, że to zadziała? — spytał szatan, mrużąc lekko oczy.

— Może i jestem od was wszystkich młodszy, ale znam miłość, znam kłótnie i potrafię naprawiać błędy — mruknął, unosząc dumnie brodę. — Poza tym — dodał po chwili. — Jesteś przecież jego archaniołem, a on twoim wybranym naczyniem. Przecież… rozumiecie się tak? Dosłownie zostaliście dla siebie stworzeni. Jeśli nie tobie miałby wybaczyć to komu?

Lucyfer patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła, prawie je przewracając.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale masz rację — powiedział archanioł. — Idę z nim porozmawiać —oznajmił i ruszył do biblioteki.

— A może byś się tak najpierw… — zaczął Adam, ale diabeł już zniknął za drzwiami — …umył — dokończył i westchnął.

Lucyfer wszedł do biblioteki tak cicho, jak tylko mógł. Lawirował pomiędzy półkami, szukając Sama, aż w końcu dostrzegł go w kącie, otoczonego poduszkami, z laptopem leżącym na niskim stołku. Oglądał coś, a oczy mu się kleiły.

— Sammy? — szepnął archanioł, klękając przy nim.

Winchester natychmiast się rozbudził i spojrzał na niego z chłodem w oczach.

— Czego chcesz? — spytał, obserwując każdy jego ruch.

— Ja… — zaczął Lucyfer, ale urwał, usiłując wymyślić, co chce tak właściwie powiedzieć. Dlaczego ubranie tego wszystkiego, tych wszystkich uczuć w słowa, było takie trudne? — Przepraszam — powiedział, wkładając w to każde uczucie bólu i smutku, jakie poczuł, gdy Sama nie było przy nim lub gdy ten mijał go na korytarzu, udając, że ten nie istnieje. — Wiem, że prawdopodobnie mi nie wierzysz — mruknął, czując gorzki posmak w ustach — ale… powiedz mi jeszcze raz tak, a dowiesz się wszystkiego. Udowodnię ci wtedy, co naprawdę czuję. Po prostu powiedz tak. — Jego głos był tak błagalny, tak smutny, że Sam się zaczął łamać.

Winchester odetchnął parę razy głębiej.

— Tak — powiedział w końcu, a ich otoczyła złota bańka. Czuł, jakby był dwiema osobami naraz — sobą i Lucyferem. Czuł, widział i słyszał podwójnie.

No właśnie, czuł... Pozwolił zatopić się  w myśli i uczucia Lucyfera, i aż zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Tyle smutku, bólu, żalu i tęsknoty… Czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Wiedział skąd te uczucie pochodziły, kiedy się pojawiły i od kiedy narastały. Dostrzegał swoją sylwetką, która cofała się od Lucyfera, po usłyszeniu kłamstwa.

_Tak bardzo żałuję_ — usłyszał głos Lucyfera w swojej głowie. Po chwili poczuł się wyciągany z tych uczuć i pchnięty w zupełnie inne. — _A tak bardzo cię kocham._

Winchester poczuł się otulony szczęściem i miłością, niczym najbardziej miękkim kocykiem. Wszędzie latały wspomnienia. On i Lucyfer grający w karty. On i Lucyfer gotujący ciasteczka. On i Lucyfer całujący się. On i Lucyfer, gdzie Sam mówi, że go kocha, a Lucyfer odpowiada tym samym.

W tym momencie te pierwsze wspomnienia, pełne smutku, żalu i bólu zaczęły „wgryzać się” w te szczęśliwie i łowca poczuł się osaczony.

_Przerwij to, Lucy!_ — krzyknął. — _Przerwij to!_

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł, jak zostaje wyciągnięty (tym razem całkowicie) z tych wszystkich emocji i wspomnień. Gdy otaczająca ich bańka zniknęła, zobaczył Lucyfera, wciąż klęczącego, mającego łzy w oczach.

— Przepraszam, Sammy — szepnął. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Sam czuł łzy pod powiekami i po prostu przygarnął archanioła do siebie, przytulając go tak mocno jak był w stanie.

— Tęskniłem — wyszeptał, pozwalając by wszystko z niego uszło.

Lucyfer oddał uścisk. Czuł, że Sam moczy mu ubranie łzami, ale nie dbał o to. On sam robił dokładnie to samo, zostawiając mokre ślady na koszuli łowcy.

 

***

 

Adam chodził z siebie niesamowicie zadowolony odkąd Sam i Lucyfer się pogodzili i tylko diabeł wiedział dlaczego. Jak raz nie miał zamiaru mu tego odbierać, dlatego z uśmiechem znosił to samozadowolenie. Zwłaszcza, ze przez tego upartego człowieczka ruszył się i prawidłowo przeprosił Sama. Że też nie wpadł na otworzenie się wcześniej. Był pewien, że Milliganowi chodziło o całkowicie inne otworzenie się, ale to też zadziałało całkiem nieźle.

W każdym razie, od czasu ich kłótni minęło już trochę czasu. Na tyle dużo, że zima minęła i wiosna powoli wkradała się do klatki. Widząc to, Lucyfer stwierdził, że trzeba zrobić porządki w ogródku. Sam był nawet bardziej niż chętny do pomocy archaniołowi, ale ten się nie zgodził, mówiąc, że sam sobie doskonale poradzi. Lubił swój ogródek i wolał zajmować się nim samodzielnie, nawet jeśli miało mu to zająć dwa razy więcej czasu. A wiedział, że dokładnie tak będzie.

Nucił sobie coś cicho, nawet nie był pewien co (choć brzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do „Heaven must be missing an angel" zespoły Tavares) i przesadzał kwiatki.

— Szatan zajmujący się kwiatami — zachichotał, przesypując ziemię. — To by się ludzie zdziwili.

— Znowu mówisz do siebie, braciszku? — spytał Gabriel, który pojawił się zupełnie znikąd.

— Czasem potrzebuję rady kogoś inteligentnego — powiedział, zupełnie nie przejmując się niespodziewanym gościem.

— I uważasz, że ten ktoś to ty? — parsknął Gabriel, po czym odskoczył, gdy Lucyfer rzucił w niego ziemią. — Hej! — zawołał oburzony. — Za co to było?

— Obraź mnie jeszcze raz, a znów dostaniesz — zagroził, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

— I co? Będę wąchał twoje ukochane kwiatki od spodu? — spytał wyzywająco Trickster, całkowicie ignorując groźbę.

— A żebyś wiedział — mruknął Lucyfer, wciąż wpatrując się w kwiaty, a nie w brata.

— Tak w ogóle to gdzie twój książę? Uciekł? — spytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Chociaż Sam właściwie jest Kopciuszkiem, nie? Skoro miałby uciec… No, i już kiedyś zgubił pantofelek — zachichotał.

— Jest w domu — powiedział Lucyfer, wywracając oczami i przysiadając na piętach. Otarł czoło i spojrzał w końcu na drugiego archanioła.

— Nie pozwoliłeś mu tknąć ogródka, co? — spytał domyślnie Gabe, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Mógłby coś zniszczyć! — zawołał, nawet nie próbując zaprzeczyć.

Trickster wywrócił oczami.

— Wiesz, zawsze mógłbyś go wszystkiego nauczyć — powiedział, obserwując starszego brata. — Skończyłbyś wszystko szybciej. Poza tym, jestem przekonany, że Sam, zgrzany po takiej pracy, ściągnąłby koszulkę i… — urwał, patrząc na brata sugestywnie.

— Cóż… — mruknął diabeł, wyglądając, jakby powoli przekonywał się do tego pomysłu. — Mógłbym go nauczyć tego i owego.

— Właśnie — powiedział Gabriel, zadowolony, że Lucyfer załapał. — I przy okazji mógłbyś go cały czas przypadkowo obmacywać — stwierdził.

— Ile ty masz lat? — spytał diabeł, otrząsając się z jakiejś wizji. Możliwe, że z tej w której on i Sam robili całkiem nieprzyzwoite rzeczy na ogrodowej huśtawce. Bardzo możliwe.

— Mniej niż ty, a dostrzegam taką szansę — westchnął Gabe, udając załamanego swoim starszym bratem.

— A idź ty — powiedział Lucyfer, przymierzając się do kolejnego rzutu ziemią.

Trickster prychnął i zniknął, zostawiając go samego.

Archanioł westchnął. Może faktycznie powinien wszystkiego nauczyć Sama? Byłoby to na pewno całkiem owocne doświadczenie. Przekonany, że to nie najgorszy pomysł, otrzepał się z ziemi i ruszył do domu, gdzie zastał swojego chłopaka rozłożonego na kanapie i mocującego się z pilotem.

— Znowu zdenerwowałeś Gabriela — powiedział, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko.

— Tylko z nim rozmawiałem! — zawołał Lucyfer, robiąc całkiem niewinną minę, na którą Winchester nie dał się nabrać.

— To dlaczego kanał nie chce się zmienić? — spytał, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Cały czas leci tylko coś o kwiatach i roślinach.

_Mały uparciuch_ — pomyślał Lucyfer, a na głos powiedział:

— Może chciałbyś mi pomóc w ogrodzie?

Sam zamarł.

— Serio? — spytał z nadzieją, a jego oczy błyszczały wesoło.

— Jasne — powiedział diabeł, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Uwielbiał, kiedy Sam był szczęśliwy. — Jeśli tylko chcesz.  W końcu, kiedyś muszę cię tego nauczyć, nie?

— Bardzo chętnie — powiedział Sam, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do niego.

Wziął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował czule.

— Mówiłem ci już, że cię kocham? — spytał, uśmiechając się filuternie.

Archanioł uda, że się zastanawia.

— Cóż… mówiłeś mi to dzisiaj tylko pięć razy, ale śmiało możesz powtórzyć — powiedział, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Kocham cię. — Pocałował go raz jeszcze.

— Ja ciebie też. — Lucyfer uśmiechnął się do niego. — A teraz idź się przebierz — polecił mu Lucyfer. — W coś czego ci nie szkoda.

— Jasne, szefie — mruknął Sam cmoknął go szybko, po czym niemal wbiegł na górę.

Chwilę później wrócił w starych, poprzecieranych jeansach i równie starej koszulce.

— To co? Idziemy? — spytał i wyciągnął Lucyfera na dwór.

Zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem. Uwielbiał wiosnę. Wszystko się odradzało. Choć z drugiej strony, to przypominało Samowi o potworach, które też się czasem odradzały, co zbyt przyjemne nie było.

— Od czego by tu zacząć — zastanowił się archanioł. — Może od róż. To powinno być stosunkowo proste — stwierdził i sięgnął po sekator, który wręczył Winchesterowi.

— Uważaj, żeby się nie pokuć i żadnej nie złamać, bo inaczej ja ci coś złamię — pogroził mu, ale wesołe iskierki w jego oczach popsuły efekt.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego — stwierdził Sam, łapiąc się za serce.

— Jasne, że bym zrobił — powiedział archanioł.

— Nie wierzę ci — powiedział łowca, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Po prostu uważaj — powiedział Lucyfer i pchnął go w stronę krzaku róży.

— Ale jak się ukuję, to pocałujesz, żeby nie bolało? — spytał Sam ze śmiechem, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Jak niczego nie złamiesz, to wycałuję cię całego — obiecał i wrócił do wcześniej przerwanej pracy.

 

***

 

To nie tak, że Sam nienawidził Michała. Po prawie stu latach mieszkania z kimś, nawet tak zapatrzonym w siebie i wkrzucającym, można się do niego przyzwyczaić, i nienawiść z czasem odchodzi, po prostu jego… powody do kłótni bywały irytujące.

A zaczęło się od pływania.

— Sam, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli popływać? — spytał Lucyfer, popijając swoją poranną kawę, patrząc na niego z ciekawie.

— W basenie? — mruknął Winchester, nie odrywając wzroku od właśnie czytanej książki.

— Myślałem raczej o jacuzzi — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się sugestywnie.

— A, o takie pływanie ci chodziło — powiedział Sam i przewrócił stronę. — Co cię naszło?

— Wiesz, seks w jacuzzi jest idealny na dobry początek dnia. Poza tym — dodał — lubisz sport. A to też jest w pewnym sensie sportem.

— Seks to nie sport, Lucy — nie zgodził się Winchester.

— To może być sport — kłócił się archanioł, patrząc na niego spode łba.

— Tylko jeśli jesteś Barneyem Stinsonem i usiłujesz wykonać perfekcyjny tydzień — stwierdził Sam, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Wykonałem go wiele razy — powiedział Lucyfer, wypinając dumnie pierś i siadając Samowi na kolana.

— W nim chodziło o zaliczenie siedmiu kobiet w tydzień, a nie jednego faceta dzień w dzień — zauważył Sam, obejmując go odruchowo, tak żeby nie spadł.

— Słuchajcie, nie to żeby coś — wtrącił się Adam. Siedział w jednym z foteli i zajadając się jajecznicą ze szczypiorkiem. Aktualnie w telewizji leciała jakaś stara komedia. — Ale czy wy musicie uprawiać seks nawet w jacuzzi?

— A dlaczego nie? — spytał szatan, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

— Bo to niehigieniczne i ohydne?  — Michał spojrzał na nich z obrzydzeniem, jakby byli marnymi karaluchami, które rozmnażają się w zastraszającym tempie. Robił to jednak tak często, że nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek by się tym przejmowali, to to spojrzenie straciłoby swoją moc.

— Przecież i tak nigdy z niego nie korzystasz, a wodę zawsze spuszczamy — powiedział Winchester, zirytowany jego zachowaniem.

_Dlaczego on zawsze musiał robić problemy tam, gdzie ich nie było?_ — westchnął łowca w duchu.

— To wcale nie jest ohydne. Wiedziałbyś to, gdyby cię ktoś w końcu przeleciał — wtrącił się Lucyfer.

— Najpierw ktoś musiałby go chcieć — zauważył Adam, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ale takiego wiecznie skrzywionego, napuszonego archanioła to nikt nawet kijem nie tknie.

— Hej, nareszcie zaczynasz łapać!  — zaśmiał się Lucyfer.  — Przybiłbym ci piątkę, ale nie chce mi się wstać.

— Leń — mruknął Sam w zagłębienie jego szyi.

— I to wybitny — zgodził się diabeł, przekręcając się i go całując.

Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na niego tym swoim zakochanym wzrokiem, od którego Lucyfer miękł, a Michał miał wrzody.

— To co powiesz o tym jacuzzi? — spytał go Lucyfer, niczym bumerang wracając do tematu.

— Nie da rady — powiedział Sam, dopijając swoją herbatę i odstawiając kubek.

— Dlaczego? — archanioł wyglądał na autentycznie zawiedzionego.

— Crowley ma przyjść za pół godziny, pamiętasz? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

Lucyfer prychnął i założył ręce na piersi, udając obrażonego.

— Mam go gdzieś, może poczekać — burknął, patrząc na Sama ni to smutnymi, ni to obrażonymi oczyma.

— Przypominam ci, że to on załatwia nam jedzenie — powiedział Winchester, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej, gdy poczuł, że ten się zsuwa.

— Ale Sam! Poranny seks! W jacuzzi! — zajęczał Lucyfer, patrząc na niego oczami szczeniaczka.

— Nie. — Łowca potrząsnął głową.

Diabeł prychnął obrażony.

— Wiem, że tylko udajesz — powiedział Sam, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Już mnie nie kochasz — stwierdził Lucyfer i udał, że płacze.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to zadziała? — spytał Winchester, zataczając drobne kółka na jego biodrze.

— Zawsze można spróbować. — Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. — A jeśli to nie działa, pozostaje plan b. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił mu się na kolanach, mrucząc mu do ucha:

— Sammy. Chooodźmy do jacuzzi — zajęczał wprost do jego ucha.

Michał patrzył zirytowany jak Sam nagle wstaje i ciągnie gdzieś (prawdopodobnie do jacuzzi) Lucyfera. Nie lubił swojego brata, a jeszcze bardziej tego głupiego naczynia, które zmusiło go do przebywania tutaj. Na co on go tutaj ciągnął za sobą? Cholerni Winchesterowie i ich niechęć do podążania za tymi, którzy powinni dowodzić. To znaczy za nim. Gdyby Sam i Dean nie sprzeczali się z przeznaczeniem, nie byłoby go tutaj. Żyłby sobie spokojnie wśród swoich braci i sióstr w Niebie.

— Mike, co ci? — spytał Adam, trącając go łokciem.

— Hm? — mruknął, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

— Znowu myślisz jak przejąć władzę nad światem? Czy po prostu chce ci się do kibla? — Milligan wyszczerzył zęby.

— Nie — odpowiedział chłodno archanioł. — Aktualnie myślę o tym, co bym teraz robił, gdybym nie wpadł do dziury.

— Nie byłbyś w Krainie Czarów, to na pewno — stwierdził Adam, wywracając oczami, na jego zdezorientowaną minę.

— Co? — Zdziwił się.

— Nic, nic — mruknął Milligan. — Zbieraj się, Alicjo. Idziemy poszukać białego królika.

 

***

 

Kiedy minęło ponad sto lat, Winchester stwierdził, że najwyższy czas powiedzieć Michałowi o pozostałych sypialniach. Choć do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten kretyn jeszcze się nie zorientował, że jest ich tu więcej. Wiele by to ułatwiło, bo Sam miał naprawdę dość chowania się po kątach z Lucyferem, kiedy mogli zamieszkać sami w tej sypialni z największym łóżkiem. Albo w jakiekolwiek innej.

Dlatego Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, a jaki sposób mu o tym przypadkowo powiedzieć. Postanowił postawić na ten najprostszy, czyli po prostu go do którejś wepchnąć.

Sposobność do tego nadarzyła się następnego dnia, kiedy to mijali się na korytarzu. Sam akurat wychodził z łazienki (o której swoją drogą Michał nie wiedział) po codziennym po-treningowym (naprawdę powinien namówić do treningów Lucyfera, świetnie by wyglądał w tej ciasnej koszulce, która…) prysznicu, kiedy go zobaczył. Nie wiele myśląc, Winchester po prostu nagle się zatoczył, wpadając na Michała, który uderzył drzwi i wleciał do pustej sypialni.

— Co do… — urwał, widząc gdzie się znajduje.

—To niechcący — powiedział Sam, bez większego przekonania w głosie, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Ona cały czas tu była? — spytał archanioł, patrząc na niego z żądzą mordu w oczach.

— No — przyznał Winchester, obserwując jak Michałowi wychodzi żyła na czole. Był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduje.

— Lucyfer! — wrzasnął Michał zbiegając na dół tak szybko, że wystarczyłaby chwila, jedna podstawiona noga lub źle postawiona stopa i archanioł poleciałby na twarz. — Jak cię dorwę, to skończysz martwy!

— O co chodzi? — spytał Adam, Sama, który zszedł ze schodów za wydzierającym się Michałem.

— Cóż… — mruknął łowca. — Michał dowiedział się o pozostałych sypialniach.

— Nareszcie! — krzyknął młodszy z braci. — W końcu dostanę swoją własną — zawołał, wyrzucając pięść w górę.

— Wiedziałeś? — zdziwił się Winchester.

— No jasne — prychnął Adam. — Nie jestem głupi, zajrzałem do wszystkich pokoi.

— To czemu mu nie powiedziałeś? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego ciekawie.

Milligan tylko wzruszył ramionami i westchnął

— To przez niego tu wylądowałem — powiedział w końcu. — Mógł trochę pocierpieć.

Weszli razem do salonu, skąd docierały krzyki. Lucyfer siedział sobie najspokojniej w świecie na kanapie, usiłując zobaczyć  właśnie lecący program, mimo jego brata stojącego i krzyczącego tuż przed nim.

— Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć o innych sypialniach!? — wydarł się na diabła.

— To nie było takie trudne. I tak rzadko się do ciebie odzywam — powiedział szatan. — I czy mógłbyś nie krzyczeć? — spytał, krzywiąc się. — Masz wyjątkowo irytujący głos.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć mi o nich na samym początku! — zawołał Michał, całkowicie go ignorując.

— Ale nie powiedziałem! — krzyknął Lucyfer, patrząc na niego groźnie. — A teraz, z łaski swojej, ruszy tyłek, bo chcę obejrzeć ten film.

— Nie — powiedział Michał, zakładając ręce na piersi i tupiąc nogą. — Nie skończymy dopóki się nie dowiem.

— A czemu sam nie sprawdziłeś? — spytał Lucyfer, patrząc na niego z irytacją. — Sam sprawdził. Adam sprawdził. Ty nie.  Skoro byłeś taki głupi, by zaufać mi na słowo, to twoja wina — stwierdził, a Michał spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— To którą sypialnie mogę wziąć? — spytał Adam, wtrącając się do rozmowy.

— Co? —spytał Lucyfer, patrząc na niego ze zdzwieniem

— Którą mogę wziąć? — powtórzył Adam. — Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostanę w jednej z nim, skoro masz ich jeszcze pięć.

— Pięć?! — krzyknął wzburzony Michał.

— Tak — westchnął Lucyfer. — Pięć. Przestań się drzeć, na litość naszego Ojca.

— Więc? — spytał Milligan.

— Czekaj, niech pomyślę. — Diabeł zamknął na chwilę oczy i potarł nasadę nosa. — Tej z wiszącym łóżkiem nie dostaniesz, tak samo jak tej z wodnym. To duże jest zbyt fajne. Możesz sobie wybrać którąś z dwóch pozostałych.

— Dzięki — powiedział Adam i wyszedł z pokoju.

— A ty — Lucyfer wycelował palcem w Michała, — możesz wziąć sobie tę drugą. I zejdź mi w końcu z oczu, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę i nie dostaniesz żadnej.

Starszy archanioł coś wymamrotał pod nosem, ale posłusznie — jak nie on — wyszedł z pokoju.

Sam opadł na kanapę obok kochanka.

— Musiałeś mu powiedzieć, co? — spytał diabeł, patrząc na niego spode łba.

— Musiałem — potwierdził Winchester, wygrzebując mu ze skrzydeł pyłek. — Miałem dość ciągłego zmieniania sypialni. Cholery można było dostać.

— Ale przez to musiałem oddać mu jedną sypialnię — jęknął Lucyfer. — I Adamowi drugą.

— Przeżyjesz bez nich — powiedział, obejmując go mocno. Lucyfer schował twarz w jego koszuli, słuchając bicia jego serca.

— Jasne — mruknął archanioł, wdychając jego zapach.

— Wynagrodzę ci to — szepnął Sam w jego włosy.

— Tego jestem pewien. — Szatan uśmiechnął się lekko i westchnął szczęśliwy, wtulając się mocniej w Winchestera.

 

***

 

Od czasu zapobiegnięcia Apokalipsy minął ponad rok i Dean jakoś ułożył sobie życie. Oczywiście obiecał Samowi, że nie będzie szukał sposobu na jego wyciągnięcie, i że będzie szczęśliwy, więc to robił. Polował, jeździł Impalą i ratował ludzi… razem z Casem. Z Castielem, który nie dość, że odzyskał całkowicie swoją łaskę, to jeszcze odmówił powrotu do Nieba. I Dean naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Zaczął uczyć go wszystkiego. Wszystkiego co sam umiał, fachu łowcy i zachowywania się jak człowiek, tak by nikt na niego dziwnie nie patrzył. A Bobby mu w tym pomagał.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Dean tęsknił za swoim bratem i chciał by ten wrócił z tej cholernej klatki. Modlił się do wszystkich możliwych bóstw i nie-bóstw, każdego anioła i nawet usiłował skontaktować się z Crowleyem, ale na próżno. Nikt mu nie chciał pomóc. Jego jedyną deską ratunku byli Castiel i Bobby. W końcu oni nie obiecali, że nie będą szukać sposobu na wciągnięcie jego młodszego braciszka z klatki. Było to wspaniałe obejście obietnicy i Dean nie czuł się ani trochę winny, kiedy ich o to prosił. Zwłaszcza, że przy samym wyciąganiu mógł pomóc, w końcu miał tylko nie szukać na to sposobu i nie zawierać dziwnych układów.

Czuł za to wszechogarniającą go ulgę, kiedy tamci się zgodzili. W końcu Bobby był dla nich prawie jak ojciec i równie mocno chciał odzyskać Sama, jak Dean. Dlatego szukali. Szukali długo, szukali dokładnie. A mimo to niczego nie mogli znaleźć. Więc Winchester nie dziwił się, gdy pewnego dnia, zirytowany Singer krzyknął:

— W tych książkach niczego nie ma!

Dean też był zirytowany tym, że po roku poszukiwań niczego nie znaleźli. A przecież jeździł po te cholerne książki, czasem i na drugi koniec świata, usiłując dostać je od podejrzanych typów.

— Musi coś być — powiedział Castiel.

— Cas dobrze gada — stwierdził Winchester, usiłując nie tracić nadziei. — W końcu musi być inny sposób na wyciągniecie Sama, niż złamanie sześćdziesięciu sześciu pieczęci.

— Crowley mógłby coś wiedzieć — zauważył Bobby, jak wiele razy przedtem.

— Tylko, że on ma nas gdzieś — przypomniał mu Dean i uświadomił sobie, że po raz kolejny zatoczyli koło.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza, którą przerywało tylko tykanie zegara.

— Poradzimy sobie — powiedział Winchester, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

— Dean, może powinniśmy odpuścić i… — zaczął Cas.

— Nie! — ryknął Dean, uderzając ręką w stół, tak mocno, że aż rozciął sobie dłoń. Castiel wyglądał, jakby miał poczucie winy, że w ogóle to zaproponował. — Nie mam zamiaru się poddać. Nie kiedy mój brat siedzi tam na dole z tym potworem. Nie — poprawił się. — Z potworami. Naprawdę myślicie, że tak to zostawię, kiedy on jest tam uwięziony i zapewne torturowany, torturowany! — zawołał. — O nie. Choćbym miał złamać obietnicę, znajdę sposób na wyciągnięcie go stamtąd.

Wyszedł z dom, trzaskając drzwiami. Odetchnął parę razy i ruszył do stojącej w pewnym oddaleniu Imapli

— Odpuścić, też coś — prychnął.

Oparł czoło o kierownicę i westchnął. Wszystko było takie dziwne bez Sama. Nie po to przechodzili przez to piekło rok temu i dwa lata temu, i… cholera praktycznie co roku. Nie sprzedawał swojej duszy, nie wynosił Sama z płonącego domu, nie ratował jego i nie był ratowany tylko po to, żeby teraz odpuścić.

O nie, nie podda się.

Nagle drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Castiel.

— Dean, nie zostawimy tam Sama — powiedział cicho. — Po prostu kończą nam się opcje i nie wiemy już co robić.

— Wiem, Cas. Wiem — mruknął Dean i przetarł twarz rękoma. — Ale nie mam zamiaru odpuścić.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — powiedział Castiel.

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż nagle Cas znów się odezwał:

— Nie powinienem był tego mówić — mruknął, znowu wyglądając na winnego.

— W porządku — stwierdził Winchester, wysilając się na słaby uśmiech.

— Nie, Dean. Nie jest w porządku — powiedział anioł.

Winchester spojrzał na niego z większą uwagą.

— Byłeś przy mnie kiedy szukałem ojca, mimo że to było całkowicie bezcelowe, a ja… — zaczął Cas, ale Dean mu przerwał.

— Cas, to jest to! — krzyknął Winchester, nagle odzyskując całą energię.

— Co? — nie rozumiał anioł.

— To jest to! — zawołał Dean. — Musimy znaleźć twojego ojca. On na pewno wyciągnie Sama. Wyciągnie go i będzie po problemie! — Czuł, jak nadzieja do niego wróciła.

— Dean, nie sądzę że to możliwe, on… — mówił Castiel, ale Winchester już nie słuchał.

Wyskoczył z Impali i ruszył szybko w stronę domu, wołając na Castiela by się ruszył, bo muszą zacząć opracowywać nowy plan. W końcu mieli wyjątkowo trudne zadanie.

Musieli odnaleźć Boga.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach.


	7. Wychodząc na wolność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobrnęliśmy do końca, moi drodzy! Zakończyliśmy to, co dręczyło nas od dawna. Ostatni rozdział jest wstawiony. Koniec męki i trwogi.  
> A tak poważnie, to dzięki, sisi, że mnie namówiłaś.  
> Cieszę się, że mam to już za sobą i wstawiłam to od razu w weekend po egzaminach.  
> Nie przedłużając: żegnam się z Wami i zapraszam do czytania!

Sam i Lucyfer siedzieli w jednej ze swoich sypialni, oglądając serial i grając w karty. Była to ich cotygodniowa tradycja, podczas której robili sobie filmowy lub serialowy maraton i grali w jakieś gry planszowe, albo karciane. Czasem dołączał się do nich Adam, Michał jeszcze rzadziej, co w sumie Samowi odpowiadało.

W ciągu ostatnich lat wykształcili sobie różne rytuały. W piątki był wieczór serialowy, we wtorki piekli słodycze, a czwartki spędzali w ogrodzie. Winchester przyzwyczaił się do tego i czasem sobie myślał, że popadli w rutynę, jak niektóre małżeństwa, mimo że nawet nim nie byli.

— Lucy? — zaczął Sam ostrożnie, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

— Co? — mruknął Lucyfer, wykładając damę i zabierając jego dziewiątkę. Skubany wygrywał już drugą rundę.

— Może… wzięlibyśmy ślub? — spytał Winchester, kładąc kolejną kartę.

— Że co? — Archanioł zamarł w połowie ruchu. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a usta lekko się rozchyliły.

— Ślub, Lucy, ślub — powtórzył Sam, usiłując zignorować objawy strachu w mowie ciała archanioła. — Jesteśmy już ze sobą prawie sto osiemdziesiąt lat, nie uważasz, że wypadałoby się w końcu pobrać?

— Ale po co? — nie rozumiał szatan.

— No wiesz… — bąknął Winchester. — Niektórzy biorą ślub z miłości.

— A ci którzy tego nie robią z miłości? — spytał ciekawie archanioł.

— To albo robią to z powodu niechcianej ciąży albo pieniędzy. Czasem jest to sposób na powiedzenie przepraszam, ale jak dla mnie to bardzo głupi powód do ślubu — mruknął, pocierając ręką kark.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

— Sam… po co nam ślub? Naprawdę chcesz przyrzekać przed moim ojcem, że nie opuścisz mnie aż do śmierci, która i tak tutaj nigdy nie nadejdzie?

— Byłoby miło — mruknął Winchester.

— Powiedziałeś mi „tak” — uświadomił go Lucyfer. — To prawie jak ślub.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Sam.

— Tak mi się wydaje. — Diabeł wzruszył ramionami.

— Mimo wszystko wolałbym ślub — westchnął Sam, zgarniając ich karty dla siebie.

— Nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu — westchnął Lucyfer, opierając brodę na ręce i stukając palcem w nos. — Ale jeśli kiedyś wyjdziemy, to obiecuję ci, że weźmiemy ten cały ślub.

— Grunt to dobre oświadczyny, nie? — zachichotał Winchester.

Diabeł wywrócił oczami.

— Samie Winchesterze, czy wyjdziesz za mnie, jeśli kiedyś wydostaniemy się z tej klatki, a Michała i Adama nie będzie w pobliżu? — spytał, starając się brzmieć poważnie.

— Tak, wyjdę — odpowiedział równie poważnie Sam. — Nawet jeśli będą w pobliżu — uświadomił go.

— Wolałbym, żeby ich nie było, mimo wszystko — mruknął szatan.

Sam uśmiechnął się do niego. Lucyfer będzie tylko jego! Tylko i wyłącznie jego! Oczywiście jeśli kiedyś się stąd wydostaną, co pewnie nigdy nie nastąpi, ale co tam.

— Kocham cię — powiedział i pocałował swojego narzeczonego.

Narzeczony… Jak pięknie to brzmi.

_Zachowujesz się jak baba, Sammy_ — usłyszał głos w swojej głowie, brzmiący podejrzanie podobnie do głosu Deana.

_Och, zamknij się_ — odpowiedział mu, całując archanioła ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Ja ciebie też — odpowiedział diabeł. — I właśnie cię ograłem, zobacz.

Sam spojrzał w dół. Jego karty gdzieś zniknęły, a diabeł trzymał je wszystkie.

— To było oszustwo — powiedział Winchester, usiłując zabrać mu karty.

— Wcale nie — nie zgodził się Lucyfer, umykając mu. — To był ruch taktyczny.

— Zabranie mi wszystkich kart? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego spod włosów, które opadły mu na czoło i oczy.

— Tak — pokiwał głową archanioł

— Jesteś okropny — prychnął Winchester.

— Nie jestem — powiedział szatan z uśmieszkiem pełnym samozadowolenia, popychając go na plecy i odkładając talię kart na stolik nocny.

— Jesteś, jesteś — mruknął Sam, obserwując poczynania narzeczonego.

— Jeśli ktoś tu jest okropny, to tylko Michał — stwierdził Lucyfer, wkładając ręce pod koszulkę Sama. — Znów zjadł mój ostatni kawałek pizzy, dupek jeden.

— Powinieneś ją podpisać — powiedział Sam, wywracając oczami.

— Podpisałem. Nie moja wina, że ten analfabeta nie potrafi czytać. I ignoruje zasady — prychnął oburzony Lucyfer. Zupełnie, jakby on ich przestrzegał.

— Zasady? — spytał Sam, prawie nieprzytomnie, zbyt skupiony na rękach sunących po jego ciele.

— W jednym z podpunktów książki z zasadami od Crowleya, jest o tym, że nie można wyjadać mojego jedzenia — powiedział szatan, przerywając na chwilę swoje ruchy. — Przecież czytałeś ją cztery razy, jak mogłeś zapomnieć. — Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

— Uznałem ten podpunkt za niepotrzebny, w końcu to ja robię twoje jedzenie. — Stwierdził Winchester, poruszając się lekko, by szatan powrócił do wcześniejszych czynności.

— Szczegóły — zbył go Lucyfer.

— Zawsze możesz donieść na niego Crowleyowi — przypomniał mu narzeczony, ściągając z niego koszulkę.

— I zyskać miano kapusia? Nigdy! — krzyknął archanioł. — Chyba że… — zaczął zamyślony.

— Chyba że, co? — spytał Sam.

Koszulka Lucyfera znajdowała się już w kącie i bardzo chciał by jego własna też się tam znalazła.

— Chyba, że wyślę wiadomość z twojego telefonu. Wtedy nikt nie ucierpi. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie lubisz jak się łamie prawo. — Archanioł wyszczerzył zęby, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy nie jadł twojego jedzenia — powiedział Sam, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Lucyfer wybuchnął prawdziwie złowieszczym śmiechem.

 

***

 

Sam spojrzał na swojego laptopa. Był gorący, mimo że został włączony tylko na pięć minut i trochę się z niego dymiło. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. Ale cóż się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie lata i wypadki (oraz naprawy po nich), które przeszedł. Dlatego Winchester podejrzewał, że jego ukochany komputer dłużej nie pociągnie. Choć, oczywiście mógł spróbować napisać do Crowleya, żeby ten się zjawił i zobaczył czy da się coś z tym zrobić.

— Gdzie jest mój telefon — mruczał, przetrząsając cały pokój. Sprawdził w szafkach i za książkami, pod kanapą i fotelami, nawet w fortepianie.

Nagle usłyszał kroki, które mogły należeć tylko do jego narzeczonego.

— Lucy, widziałeś mój telefon?! — krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że jeśli dzisiaj straci jakiś sprzęt, to tylko jeden.

— W dolnej szufladzie biurka! — usłyszał z dworu.

Podszedł do małego biurka stojącego w rogu. Telefon faktycznie tam był. Pod całą masą papierów, karteluszek i butelką whisky.

— Dzięki! — odkrzyknął, rozmyślając nad tym, jakim cudem komórka się tam znalazła. Westchnął, stwierdzając, że to pewnie wina Lucyfera albo Gabriela, który ostatnio ich odwiedził. Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i już miał zadzwonić do odpowiedniego demona, kiedy komórka sama się rozdzwoniła.

Winchester odebrał.

— Cześć Crowley, właśnie miałem do ciebie dzwonić — powiedział Sam i chciał coś dodać, ale nie zdążył.

— Powiedz Lucyferowi, że jego ojciec chce się z nim widzieć. — Demon powiedział to tak szybko jak mógł, po czym się rozłączył.

— Co? — spytał Winchester, patrząc się głupio na telefon, ale oczywiście nikt mu już nie odpowiedział. — Cholera — mruknął i wybiegł na dwór.

Zobaczył tam Lucyfera, siedzącego na huśtawce, beztrosko odbijającego się stopami od ziemi.

— Lucyfer! — zawołał, dopadając do niego.

— Co się stało? — spytał ten, patrząc na Sama z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.

— Dzwonił Crowley i mówił, że twój ojciec zaraz tu będzie — wyrzucił z siebie Winchester tak szybko jak mógł.

— Czekaj, co? — Archanioł patrzył na niego zszokowany.

— Ostatnim razem miałeś mi za złe, że się nie zapowiedziałem — powiedział głos za Samem.

Winchester natychmiast się obrócił.  Zamarł, wpatrując się w postać, która nigdy nie powinna się tu znaleźć.  Bóg stwierdził, że Sam wyglądał całkiem zabawnie z rozdziawionymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— To… to ty? — wykrztusił, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

— Jasne, że ja — odpowiedział rozbawiony.

— Ale myślałem, że… — zaczął Sam, ale urwał. — No, że ty… Jakim cudem to jesteś ty?! — zawołał, wyrzucając ręce w górę w wyrazie ni to zdziwienia, ni to bezradności.

— Musiałem się z wami jakoś porozumieć — powiedział Bóg. — Więc przybrałem tę postać. I w sumie całkiem ją lubię, ale nie w tym rzecz. Przyszedłem, żeby wam powiedzieć, że wasza kara dobiegła końca i mam zamiar was wyciągnąć. — Oczekiwał radości, ale jedyne co otrzymał to więcej zdumionych spojrzeń.

— Żartujesz sobie? — spytał Lucyfer, patrząc to na ojca, to na narzeczonego.

— Nie — powiedział tamten, uśmiechając się delikatnie

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat teraz? — nie rozumiał Sam. —Spędziliśmy tu ponad dwieście czterdzieści lat, co się wydarzyło, że chcesz nas wyciągnąć?

— Zarówno Lucyfer, jak i ty, Sam, skończyliście swoją karę. Mój syn przy tobie bardzo złagodniał i myślę, że dopóki będziecie razem, dopóty wszystko będzie w porządku. Oczywiście wymaga to lepszego… hm, ulepszenia Cię. W końcu nie możemy pozwolić, by mój syn znów postanowił rozpętać Apokalipsa. — Stwierdził Bóg takim tonem, jakby mówił o popołudniowej herbatce.

— Ulepszenia? — Winchester wyglądał na wyjątkowo zagubionego.

— Zostaniesz archaniołem — wyjaśnił ojciec Lucyfera. — Będziesz może nawet trochę potężniejszy od mojego syna. W końcu nie chcemy żadnych niespodzianek, prawda?

— Ale ja nie chcę! — krzyknął Lucyfer.

— Żebym został archaniołem? — spytał Sam zdziwiony.

— Nie! — Diabeł potrząsnął głową. — Będziesz miał skrzydła do miziania, to bardzo dobrze. Chodziło mi o to, że nie chcę stąd wychodzić.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Bóg, marszcząc brwi.

— Bo mi tu dobrze! — stwierdził archanioł. — A na górze będę musiał coś robić!

— Nie będziesz — uspokoił go ojciec. Albo przynajmniej usiłował, bo Lucyfer wcale nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego.

— A nie możesz po prostu zabrać stąd Michała i Adama do innej klatki? — jęknął, mając nadzieję, że jednak tu zostanie. Sam na sam. Z Samem.

— Nie — odpowiedział twardo Bóg.

— No trudno — westchnął archanioł. — Wygląda na to, że jednak weźmiemy ten ślub, Sam.

Sam nie odpowiedział, wciąż będąc w szoku.

— Jak chcecie to możecie coś zabrać — powiedział Bóg. — Nic nawet nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyście zabrali wszystko.

— Możemy? Każdą rzecz, którą kupiliśmy? — spytał Lucyfer ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Możecie — odpowiedział mu ojciec, wznosząc oczy ku górze, zupełnie jakby modlił się do samego siebie.

— To nasze żetony też weźmiemy — powiedział Winchester, a na zdziwione spojrzenie narzeczonego dodał: — Tak na wszelki wypadek.

 

***

 

Deana obudził głośny dzwonek telefonu. Jęknął i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc go wyłączyć. Zamarł jednak w połowie ruchu. Ten dzwonek znał aż za dobrze. Rzucił się po komórkę, jednak zaplątał się w pościel i runął jak długi na podłogę. Wymamrotał pod nosem parę przekleństw, których ilość została zwiększona, gdy melodia przestała grać. Chwilę później usłyszał sygnał przychodzącego esemesa.

Odblokował telefon i odczytał wiadomość: „Przyjedźcie we trójkę do opuszczonej fabryki na rogu dziewiątej i szóstej. Mam rozwiązanie waszego problemu”.

— Szlag by go — mruknął Winchester, podnosząc się z podłogi i pocierając obolałe plecy. — Dwa lata się nie odzywa i nagle wysyła cholerną wiadomość.

— Nie napisał nic więcej? — spytał, po raz kolejny Cas, kiedy półtorej godziny później jechali w wyznaczone miejsce.

— Nie — mruknął Dean.

— Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane? — Castiel powtórzył niedawne słowa Bobby’ego.

— Tak, to jest podejrzane. Ta wiadomość jest podejrzana sama w sobie, a tym bardziej niebezpieczna, że od Crowleya. Ale to też nasza jedyna nadzieja, więc będę się martwić dopiero, kiedy okaże się, że to pułapka — powiedział Winchester przyspieszając.

Cholerny Crowley i jego cholerne intrygi.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce i weszli do środka, zobaczyli całą masę dziwnych symboli na ścianach. Pomieszczenie było wyjątkowo brudne. Jedyną, całkowicie czystą tu rzeczą, była klatka, stojąca z tyłu pomieszczenia.

— Co do cholery? — mruknął Bobby.

Podeszli bliżej. Castiel przyjrzał się bliżej klatce, mruknął z niezadowoleniem, widocznym również w jego oczach. Pogłębiło się ono jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyli wychodzącą z cienia postać.

— Cześć, chłopcy — powiedział Crowley.

Dean wycelował w niego Colta.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął, odbezpieczając broń.

— No wiesz co, Dean? To ja mam rozwiązanie, które szukacie od ilu? Dwóch lat? A ty we mnie bronią celujesz? Nie ładnie — zacmokał z dezaprobatą. — Oj, nie ładnie…

— Przestań pieprzyć i powiedz o co ci chodzi — zawołał Winchester.

Demon podszedł bliżej, udając, że bardziej interesują go jego paznokcie niż oni.

— Tak się ostatni zdarzyło, że skontaktował się ze mną… — zawahał się przez chwilę — powiedzmy kolega po fachu. On też się zajmuje zmarłymi. W każdym razie, znalazł on sposób na wyciągnięcie twojego brata z klatki.

— Znajomy, co? — spytał podejrzliwie Singer.

— Nie nazwę go swoim przyjacielem, chyba bym tego nie przeżył — mruknął, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka przerażenia.

— O kim mówisz? — krzyknął zirytowany Dean.

— O Bogu, idioto — odwarknął zniecierpliwiony demon.

Popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni.

— Co? — wyrwało się łowcom.

— O Bogu, on… — urwał, bo nagle z klatki zaczęło się wydobywać oślepiające, białe światło.

Usłyszeli przytłumione głosy, które z czasem zaczęły stawać się coraz głośniejsze.

— Lucyfer, zabieraj te skrzydła z mojej twarzy!

— To są twoje skrzydła, Sam!

— Ale ja nie mam skrzydeł!

— Masz, ojciec ci dał, zapomniałeś?

— Myślałem, że zrobi to później!

Światło zaczęło przygasać, aż w końcu całkowicie zgasło i zobaczyli dwie osoby stojące na środku klatki. Jedną, z ciemnymi włosami i wielkimi jasno-szarymi skrzydłami. Im niżej sięgały tym były ciemniejsze. Nie dochodziły do czarnego, a całe były matowe. Tylko  ich końcówki skrzyły się delikatnie.

— Wow — wydusił Lucyfer, który patrzył na jego skrzydła z podziwem. Jednak zdaniem Sama, te nie umywały się nawet do tych diabła.

— Sam! — krzyknął Dean, podbiegając do krat. — Wszystko w porządku? Czekaj… Czy ty masz skrzydła? — zamarł w połowie ruchu.

— Jak najlepszym — odpowiedział młodszy Winchester. — I tak, mam skrzydła. Całkiem fajnie wyglądają tak szczerze mówiąc. — Zamachał nimi na próbę.

— Fajnie? Są obłędne — stwierdził Lucyfer, obchodząc go i oglądając od góry do dołu. W jego oczach pojawiło się pożądanie.

Sam spuścił wzrok, trochę zawstydzony. Skarcił się w myślach.

_Przestań się rumienić, jak pieprzona dziewica. Masz ponad dwieście lat, na boga!_

Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się wokół.

— Patrz, Lucy, ta klatka jest o wiele mniej fajna od tej naszej — zmienił temat, krzywiąc się na otaczające ich kraty.

Wtedy do starszego z braci dotarło, kto stoi obok jego (wcale już nie tak małego i niewinnego) braciszka.

— Lucyfer?! — zawołał. Colt po raz kolejny tego dnia został skierowany na nadnaturalną istotę.

— Dean, słońce, ciebie też dobrze widzieć — stwierdził szatan, uśmiechając się słodko. — Ale opuść tę broń, jeszcze sobie zrobisz krzywdę — dodał, udając zmartwiony ton zatroskanego o dziecko rodzica.

Starszy Winchester spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, która wykrzywiła jego twarz. Castiel podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc go uspokoić.

_Zadziwiająco ludzki gest, jak na naszego niedostosowanego społecznie do życia anioła_ — stwierdził Sam w myślach. — _Czyżby aż tak wiele się tu zmieniło przez dwa lata?_

— Odsuń się od mojego brata — powiedział już spokojniej Dean. Jednak jego ton jasno wskazywał, że nie zawaha się użyć broni. Nawet jeśli miała ona nie zadziałać. Znowu.

— Ale Sam nie chce, żebym się od niego odsunął — powiedział Lucyfer i przyciągnął Sama bliżej siebie. — Bo widzisz, Dean… Aktualnie jesteśmy razem.

 

***

 

Zamieszanie jakie wybuchło po słowach Lucyfera, było trudne do opisania.  Dean zaczął krzyczeć, oskarżając Lucyfera o wszystko. O Apokalipsę (tu Sam musiał przyznać mu rację), o zamordowanie wielu ludzi (tu niestety też), ale głównie o wypranie Samowi mózgu (co absolutnie prawdą nie było. Bo Lucyfer nie prał niczego. Naprawdę. Młodszy Winchester zdążył się o tym przekonać w klatce). I o parę innych, mniej ważnych rzeczy.

Sam naprawdę nie wiedział, czy bardziej wstrząsnęło jego bratem to, że miał skrzydła, czy to, że zaręczył się z Lucyferem. Podejrzewał, że raczej to drugie.

— Ale to diabeł, Sam! — zawołał jego brat. Jego ton świadczył o załamaniu i całkowitym niedowierzaniu. — Szatan! Opętał cię i chciał rozpętać cholerną apokalipsę — przypomniał, licząc, że  powtórzenie tego po raz kolejny w końcu coś zmieni.

— Wiem, Dean — odpowiedział wtedy. — Po prostu po spędzeniu z nim dwustu czterdziestu lat przestałem się tym przejmować i go pokochałem.

— Zrobiłeś to nawet wcześniej — mruknął mu do ucha archanioł, obejmując go ciasno ramionami.

Oczywiście takie wyjaśnienie (i to, że Sam był obściskiwany przez szatana, który nie potrafił utrzymać rąk przez pięć minut) nie zadowoliło jego brata i musiał mu to naprawdę długo tłumaczyć, ale Dean w końcu opuścił.

Sama również spotkało parę niespodzianek, choć nie aż tak wielkich. Na przykład to, że Castiel żyje.

— Tak przy okazji, to gdzie Adam? — spytał Dean, zerkając na siedzącego z tyłu Sama, kiedy jechali Impalą do domu Bobby’ego.

— Bóg powiedział, że on i Michał muszą się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, więc ich tam zostawił — odpowiedział mu tamten. — Nie spodobało mu się to. Dawno się tak nie wydzierał. W sumie to jestem ciekawy, jak ta klatka wygląda bez tych wszystkich rzeczy.

— Jakich rzeczy? — Dean zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu.

Więc Sam mu wytłumaczył, jak to wszystko działało i pokazał żetony, które miał przy sobie. Opowiedział też o domu i ogrodzie. Nawet o pokerze z Crowleyem. Pominął to, że demon specjalnie przegrywał. Był pewien, że pomimo swojej nieśmiertelności, nie przeżyłby tego co zrobiłby z nim Crowley, gdyby się dowiedział, o czym Winchester wspomniał.

— I nie powiedział nam? — Dean wyglądał na wściekłego.

— Nie zrobił tego? — zdziwił się jego brat, ale nie za bardzo. W końcu Crowley był Królem Piekła i złośliwą małpą. To było tak bardzo w jego stylu milczeć przez ten cały czas.

— Przez dwa lata się nie kontaktował — mruknął Dean, skupiając się na drodze.

Młodszy Winchester nie odpowiedział, tylko wyjrzał za okno. Brakowało mu widoku całej tej przestrzeni, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, że tęsknił trochę za domem w klatce.

Parę dni później, znów się w nim znalazł. Tym razem stał on jednak na powierzchni, zaledwie parę kilometrów od domu Bobby’ego. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, nawet niepościelone łóżko Adama, przesunięte przez niego pod okno.

Z cichym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę w salonie, tuż obok Lucyfera. Szatan wtulił się w niego mrucząc z zadowoleniem, niczym kot.

— Jak się czujesz mając znów moce? — spytał go Winchester.

— Całkiem normalnie — odparł cicho. — A ty? — spojrzał na niego ciekawie.

— Dziwnie — stwierdził Sam, wciąż czując się trochę niekomfortowo, zarówno ze skrzydłami, jak i z mocą przez niego przepływającą. — Czuję się, jakby to był sen — przyznał.

— To nie sen — powiedział Lucyfer, całując go. — Przyzwyczaisz się. Tak samo jak do skrzydeł — stwierdził diabeł, pocierając nosem o wewnętrzną ich stronę.

— Będziesz mnie musiał nauczyć, jak z nich korzystać — wymamrotał łowca, czując przyjemne dreszcze.

— Kiedy tylko zechcesz — obiecał mu diabeł.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Chyba w końcu zaczynam rozumieć, o co chodziło ci z tym mizianiem — stwierdził Sam.

Lucyfer wyszczerzył zęby.

— To, mój drogi, nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobre, jak  normalnie mizianie po skrzydłach — uświadomił mu. — I wiedz, że na świecie nie ma niczego lepszego od miziania po skrzydłach.

— Na pewno coś jest — nie zgodził się Winchester, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

— W sumie to coś by się znalazło — przyznał mu rację archanioł, lekko się zamyślając.

— Co? — spytał z ciekawością Sam.

— Ty — odpowiedział po prostu Lucyfer. W jego oczach lśniła czysta, niczym nie zmącona miłość.

Samowi aż zaparło dech w piersiach.

— Dlaczego? — nie rozumiał. Pomimo tych wszystkich lat, wciąż nie wiedział co takiego (prócz bycia jego naczyniem) sprawiło, że Lucyfer go kochał. — Nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego, Lucy.

— Musi być — powiedział z całym przekonaniem archanioł. — Inaczej bym się w tobie nie zakochał.

— Gdyby Dean to usłyszał, powiedziałby że cię podmienili — usiłował zażartować Sam.

— Tak w ogóle to kiedy mu powiesz, kto udzieli nam ślubu? — spytał z ciekawością diabeł. W jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk.

— Jak przetrawi wszystkie ostatnie informacje — odpowiedział wymijająco Winchester.

— Trochę mu to zajmie — zauważył szatan, uśmiechając się szeroko i obmyślając sposoby na podręczenie trochę swojego przyszłego szwagra.

 

***

 

Minęło pół roku. Całe, długie jak diabli, pół roku, podczas którego przygotowania do ślubu szły pełną parą. Nawet Bóg się zaangażował, zupełnie jakby nie miał ważniejszych spraw na głowie. A to przecież — przynajmniej z tego co mówił Sam — miała być prosta i krótka ceremonia z wymianą obrączek, po której mieli pojechać do ich domu, by to uczcić.

(To wcale nie tak, że Bóg nastawił się na wielką ceremonię z rzucaniem kwiatków, balonami, gołębiami, orkiestrą, ogromnym bufetem (to akurat Dean gorąco popierał) limuzyną dla młodych i wystrojem sali, który zdecydowanie był niepotrzebny. Wcale.)

— Cas, chodź tu! — zawołał przyjaciela Dean. Ślęczał nad laptopem pół dnia, usiłując znaleźć coś przydatnego w życiu.

Kiedy anioł przeszedł, Winchester pokazał mu wszystkie otwarte karty.

— Nie wiem co im kupić — westchnął, przecierając przekrwione oczy.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Kup im coś prostego, Sam nie lubi wymyślnych rzeczy — powiedział.

— Ale co prostego? — zastanowił się Dean.

Kto by pomyślał, że kupowanie prezentu ślubnego mogło stać się takim problemem?

Od kiedy jego młodszy brat był archaniołem, takie rzeczy stały się o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Nie musiał jeść, nie musiał spać i tak na dobrą sprawę mógł sobie wszystko wyczarować z powietrza. I jak takiemu dać prezent idealny? Albo przynajmniej taki, z którego się ucieszy?

— Cokolwiek. Choćby książkę. — Anioł wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale jaką? — dopytywał się Dean, zniechęcony poszukiwaniami.

— Nie wymyślę wszystkiego za ciebie — stwierdził Castiel.

— Przypominam, że dajemy ten prezent wspólnie, Cas. Wspólnie — powiedział tak głośno i wyraźnie jak był tylko w stanie. — Co oznacza, że musisz mi pomóc go wymyśleć.

— Wymyśliłem. Książkę — powiedział zirytowany anioł. — Ty wymyśl tytuł i mu ją kupimy.

Dean westchnął i zaczął przeszukiwać strony księgarni. Może powinien kupić mu Biblię? Przynajmniej poczytałby ją sobie wspólnie z mężem…

Winchester wzdrygnął się. Lucyfer, diabeł, szatan, mężem jego brata! Co za koszmar…

Kto by pomyślał, że ten skok do króliczej nory się tak skończy? Na pewno nie on.

Parę dni później nadszedł ślub, który — niech ich wszystkich szlag — odbył się w Detroit. Na pytanie Deana, czemu akurat tam, szatan po prostu odpowiedział:

— Mówiłem ci Dean. To zawsze musiało się skończyć tutaj.

I wtedy Winchester zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego brat byłby bardzo zły, gdyby zastrzelił mu męża w dniu ślubu.

W każdym razie, Dean został świadkiem Sama, a Gabriel — Lucyfera. Wciąż nie był pewien, jak to się właściwie stało, że Trickster żył, ale to zapewne była kolejna z jego sztuczek, których miał całkiem sporo w zanadrzu.

Bóg prowadził ceremonię (oczywiście, że huczną, na której byli wszyscy mogący się pojawić bracia Lucyfera, którzy nie uważali go za wcielenie zła), wygłaszając długą i kwiecistą mowę na temat miłości i wierności, podczas której wszyscy się trochę wzruszyli. Nawet on sam, co było zdaniem Winchestera trochę próżne z jego strony, ale przecież nie będzie wytykał Bogu jego błędów, życie mu było jeszcze miłe.

I kiedy siedzieli potem u Sama i Lucyfera, teraz już Winchesterów, diabeł cały czas kłócił się z Gabrielem o jakieś kwiatki, a Crowley usiłował nauczyć Castiela blefować przy grze w pokera. Balthazar, jeden z braci, który wbił im się na imprezę, opróżniał kolejne buteli alkoholu zamówionego na ślub, a Sam rozmawiał z Bobbym na temat jakiegoś starego zaklęcia.

Dean obserwował ich wszystkich, kiedy nagle Lucyfer nachylił się do niego i spytał, uśmiechając się szaleńczo:

— Jak się czujesz z tym, że jestem twoim szwagrem?

— Świetnie — powiedział Dean i poklepał go po plecach. — Teraz, jak ktoś mnie wkurzy, będę mógł go faktycznie posłać do diabła.

Wyszczerzył zęby, widząc morderczy wzrok Lucyfera.

— Nie waż się nikogo do mnie przysyłać — warknął archanioł, szczerząc zęby i machając ogonem.

_Zupełnie jak kot_ — przemknęło Deanowi przez myśl. — _Jeszcze powinien się zjeżyć._

— Bo co mi zrobisz? — spytał Winchester, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

— Wyślę cię do klatki — stwierdził Lucyfer, uspokajając się i posyłając mu szatański uśmieszek. — Długo tam nie wytrzymasz.

— Ty wytrzymałeś — zauważył łowca.

— Ale wtedy miałem do towarzystwa demony. A ty będziesz musiał przebywać z Michałem i Adamem — uświadomił go ze złośliwą uciechą.

— Myślę, że jakoś to przeżyję — powiedział Winchester, wzdrygając się w myślach.

— Wątpię — mruknął diabeł. — Ale, ale — zaczął —jak tak bardzo chcesz się sprawdzić, to mogę ci to załatwić — zaoferował.

— Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam — wymamrotał Dean.

— Boisz się? — rzucił wyzywająco archanioł.

— Nie, po prostu nie lubię twojego brata. — Łowca wzruszył ramionami. — Bez urazy, ale bywa strasznym wrzodem na dupie.

Lucyfer wybuchnął śmiechem.

 

***

 

Bóg kroczył przez korytarze... tak właściwie niczego. Panowała tu całkowita ciemność, jednak jemu nie sprawiało to problemu. Było to miejsce zawieszone we wszechświecie. Czysto teoretycznie nieistniejące. Ale w praktyce…

Nie było tu podłóg,  a jednak po czymś stąpał. Nie było tu ścian, a jednak sznurki (we wszystkich grubościach i kolorach) wisiały do czegoś poprzyczepiane. Na większości z nich poprzyczepiane były notatki, wycinki z gazet, zdjęcia, a w jednym miejscu, nawet kawałek lizaka. Wszystko to, co nie wisiało, albo robiło to kiedyś, leżało na podłodze. Podarte. Zniszczone. Nie do końca zapomniane.

Bóg przykucnął, koło jednego ze zdjęć, podnosząc je i wygładzając. Przeczepił je w jakieś miejsce. Pokręcił jednak głową niezadowolony i zmienił jego położenie. Wciąż mu coś nie pasowało.

— Z tego co pamiętam, wisiało ono tam. — Śmierć wskazał ręką na konkretny sznurek, pojawiając się nagle obok Boga. — Powinieneś w końcu zrobić z tym porządek — powiedział, krzywiąc się na panujący wokół nieład.

— Nie wiem o co ci chodzi — odpowiedział tamten, idąc w dalej w ciemność, do małego ołtarzyka.

— Jasne — prychnął Śmierć. — Powtarzasz to od lat. Tak samo, jak to, że to niby jest twój Wielki Plan Wszystkiego.

— To jest Wielki Plan — powiedział Bóg.

Śmierć spojrzał wymownie na zdjęcie, które dopiero co zostało przyczepione. Westchnął.

— Co tak właściwie robisz? — spytał.

— Wcielam jeden z planów w życie? — ni to powiedział, ni to spytał Bóg, patrząc  na przyjaciela niepewnie.

Śmierć zerknął na ołtarzyk przy którym tamten coś robił. Znajdowały się na nim posklejane zdjęcia Sama i Lucyfera, i dwa ich prawdziwe z dzisiejszego dnia. To ślubne, które pozwolili sobie zrobić dla świętego spokoju oraz to cyknięte tuż przed ich wyjazdem na miesiąc miodowy.

— Co to jest? — Podszedł bliżej, wpatrując się w to wszystko z niedowierzaniem.

— To? To był mój cel i plan zarazem. Myślisz, że czemu pozwoliłem im wskoczyć do klatki? — Bóg posłał mu uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia.

— Czyli to wszystko, te wszystkie koszmarne rzeczy i miliony śmierci, przez które moi żniwiarze mieli pełne ręce roboty, bo prawie nastąpiła Apokalipsa, były tylko po to, żeby twój syn znalazł sobie chłopaka? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Śmierć.

Bóg wyglądał, jakby rozważał odpowiedź. Zapadła cisza, która przedłużała się z każdą sekundą.

— Ale to mój ulubiony syn! — zawołał. — Poza tym, kiedy tak to przedstawiasz, to to nie brzmi za dobrze.

— I tak ma brzmieć! — krzyknął Śmierć. — Coś ty sobie myślał? — spytał. — Że się w swatkę zabawisz?

— Pomyślałem, że znajdę Lucyferowi powód, by nie chciał niszczyć świata — odparł cicho Bóg.

Zamilkli obaj.

— To nie był taki zły plan — westchnął w końcu Śmierć, pocierając kark ręką. Czasem myślał, że jest na to wszystko za stary.

— Myślisz? — Bóg spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Tak. Chociaż byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie odwalał więcej takich numerów, bo jeszcze rozwalisz sobie ten Wielki Plan — powiedział Śmierć, dopowiadając w myślach: _I pozabijasz kolejnych ludzi, dostarczając mi nadgodziny w weekendy._

— On jest doskonały — zbył go Bóg.

— Jasne — prychnął Śmierć. — A te poodrywane zdjęcia? Postrzępione nitki? Znając życie, pewnie nie wiesz, gdzie co było na początku. — Wytknął mu.

— Oczywiście, że wiem! — krzyknął oburzony Bóg.

— Ach tak? To gdzie było to? — spytał i podał mu jedną z karteczek znalezionych na podłodze.

Bóg się chwilę zastanowił. Dłuższą chwilę. A potem prychnął, tak jakby to było oczywiste od początku i przyczepił ją pod wyjątkowo czerwonym sznurkiem.

— Tutaj — stwierdził z triumfem.

— Właśnie to wymyśliłeś — powiedział jego przyjaciel.

— Wcale nie — zapierał się tamten.

— Oczywiście, że tak — zaprzeczył Śmierć. — Bogu, ile my lat się znamy? Od początku pierwszego wszechświata? Dłużej? Doskonale wiem, kiedy kłamiesz.

— Ja nie kłamię — oburzył się Bóg. — Kłamstwo to grzech.

— A ty to niby taki święty, tak? — Śmierć wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

— Jestem Bogiem, nie muszę być święty — przypomniał mu.

Śmierć spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

— Jakbyś kiedykolwiek próbował — wymamrotał i spojrzał na zegarek. Westchnął przeciągle. — Muszę już iść. Proszę, nie rozwal reszty Planu, nawet jeśli już jest w kawałkach. I nie wywołaj kolejnej Apokalipsy. I nie…

Bóg mu przerwał:

— Dobrze, dobrze. Zrozumiałem. Nie rozwalić wszechświata. Idź już, idź — przepędził go ręką.

Śmierć po raz ostatni wywrócił oczami i zniknął.

Bóg patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na miejsce, gdzie Śmierć dopiero co się znajdował, po czym podszedł do drugiego ołtarzyka, będącego trochę bardziej z tyłu, na którym widniały zdjęcia Deana i Castiela. Zarówno z ich pierwszego spotkania, jak i z przygotowań do ślubu.

— Teraz czas na was — powiedział z szerokim (wcale nie obłąkanym) uśmiechem i również zniknął.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
